Trapeze
by Sukki18
Summary: Tora is now an intergrated member of Konoha. Her troubles as the Tiger Demon are over, but new problems are arising. Like a trapezist her life is taking ups and downs, will she manage to catch herself, or fall into oblivion? ItaOC SEQUEL TO ACROBATS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto (Though I saw this really awesome Naruto belt and... never mind)

So this is the sequel to Acrobats! DON'T READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ACROBATS! It's set in the Shippuden and since I haven't even gotten pass the tenth episode, this is definatly not following the series. I'll try to make it close as possible though.

By the way, ages are: Naruto, Reiko, Sasuke, etc... (16), Shisui (27), Itachi (21), Tora (18), Tenshi (4), so on and so forth.

v^v

I frowned at the monthly report from the hospital, pushing my long black hair out of my orange eyes as I scanned the number of cases dealing with a perculiar symptom. Twenty-seven. That was close to an epidemic. Ino, sitting across from me, trying to consentrate on her own paperwork, noticed me glaring at the scroll. "What happened?" I started and looked up, my friend raised an eyebrow and waited for me to answer. I sighed, "Nothing, just medical trouble."

Tenshi and Yuki chose at that moment to come barreling into the room, screaming. Yuki was one of Tenshi's school mates and her mother was ofter busy with work so I had volunteered to watch her, though now I didn't understand why. When she was over, Tenshi always turned from the angel she was named after into a little devil. One of them, I didn't see who, collided with the table, causing it to shudder percariously. They were both gone in another second I shouted, "Yuki! Tenshi! Quit rough housing before you break something!" Yuki popped her head around the corner of the hallway, "Sorry, Tora-san." She panted, "We're playing 'ninja' and I'm the bad guy." Tenshi shrieked something unintellagable and Yuki disappeared again.

Ino chuckled, "Oh leave them alone, they're only kids." I shot her a dirty look, "Those 'kids' broke one vase, three kunais, eight chairs, two shurikens, how they accomplished _that _I don't know, and fourteen dishes... all in the past week." Ino blinked in surprise, "Then why don't you tell Yuki's mother not to send her over again?" I rolled my eyes, "Because Tenshi has Reiko wrapped around her little finger and Reiko has too many favors he can use against me. Besides, if Yuki is anything at home like she is here, I say her poor family needs a break from her." Ino laughed.

Just then Reiko burst into the house, "Guess what? You'll never guess what!" He shouted, Choji seemed just as excited as my brother, Shikamaru looked bored, but something in his eyes told me he was excited too. Ino rolled her blue eyes, "What, no 'hello'?" She asked sarcastically. Reiko scooped his girlfriend from her seat and swung her around, "Hello beautiful!" He said before soundly kissing her, all of us laughed at Ino's red face. Tenshi, hearing Reiko's voice, ran into the room, "Reiko-oji!" She squealed and Reiko put Ino down to pick up Tenshi. "How's my favorite sweetheart?" He asked and Ino pretended to be offended, "Hey, you're dating me aren't you?"

I stood, bringing all attention to me, "Okay, now that everyone has said hello, what's the big news?" Reiko grinned from ear to ear, "Naruto's coming home! Today!" Ino's mouth dropped open. I shrugged and turned back to my paper work. After spending three years being around Shisui and Itachi, I had turned just as stoic as any Uchiha, at least that's what Reiko said. Sometimes he was right.

Suddenly there was tugging on my split skirt. I looked down to see my blind adopted daughter tugging on it, her gaze staring in the general direction of my face, "Pick me up?" She asked sweetly, holding out her hands. Shaking my head I swooped down and settled her on my hip, I turned to Reiko and his team. "I suppose you're hungry?" They all nodded eagerly, "Alright, Ino, come help me." Reiko called after us as we walked into the kitchen, "Make sure it's a big dinner! I'm inviting Naruto over as a welcome home party." I stuck my head aound the corner and asked, "Are you inviting the whole lot?!" Reiko shot a grin over his shoulder as he and the boys headed for the door. I shouted after them setting Tenshi down on the kitchen floor with Yuki, "Send the girls over here to help then!" Turning to the girls I touched Tenshi on the nose and said sternly, "Behave." They both giggled.

Over the years after Naruto left the rest of the genin came closer until it was one large mesh of friends. Ino grinned, "How do you think Hinata is taking the news?" I looked at the younger girl, "Knowing her, she's probably stuttering again." Sure enough, when the rest of the girls showed up at my door, Hinata was red and twitchy. Tenten giggled, "She's been that way ever since Neji told her Naruto was coming home." Sakura rolled her eyes, "About time he comes back, Sasuke is about read to kill Sai." I grinned at her, "Just Sasuke?" The pink haired girl didn't respond, but her expression told the rest of us everything we needed to know.

Ino rubbed her palms together, "Well if Naruto is coming home, then we need to get Hinata ready." Hinata blushed even redder and I rolled my eyes, "What happened to the girl that kissed Naruto the day he left?" Ino shrieked, "You did!? You didn't tell us that!" Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "I-I-I didn't k-k-kn-know yo-you k-kn-knew, T-T-To-Tora-chan." I smirked, "I was there when it happened." "Oh..." She trailed off. Tenshi chose at that moment to tug on my skirt again, "Mama?" All the girls squealed at Tenshi calling me her mother. Yuki stood with her head tilted like a bird, her minty green hair brushing against her shoulder. I squated down to Tenshi's level and touched her cheek, "Yes sweetie?"

"Ummm... Who's Naruko?" The girls, excluding Hinata who was still an emotional wreck, giggled. Tenshi was just too cute sometimes, I pushed her dark hair, as black as mine, out of her sweet little face and said, "Naru_to_, sweetie, not Naruko. And he's another one of your uncles, but he left a long time ago when you were little." Everyone of Reiko's and my friends were either an aunt or uncle to Tenshi, except Itachi. For some reason she refused to call him 'uncle', maybe she was afraid of him, though she never seemed to be. I stood, picking up my daughter, and turned to the girls, "Okay, we need to get to work cooking. Sakura, it's your turn to spoil Tenshi" I handed Tenshi over to the obviously happy pink haired shinobi.

v^v

I was just turning off stove when the door burst open and Reiko called out, "Hey look who we found wondering around Konoha!" Hinata squeaked and disappeared in my room, Ino following her. I came out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on a dish towel and said, "Good, just in time." Every one of Reiko's friends stood crowded in the main room. I scanned the crowd of boys, all of their faces familiar after seeing them in my house for three years.

Only one face was out of place, however. A blonde haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes grinned at me, "Wow, you've changed." I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at myself. I had let my hair grow out over the years so that it nearly reached my ankles now. In exchange for my gloomy black and grey shirt and pants, I had traded it for a more brightly colored peacock blue outfit. Ino had said the color brought out my eyes and pratically forced me to buy it. I frowned at him, "And you haven't changed a bit? You're point?" I snapped and the boys chuckled.

Naruto blushed a little, "I meant that you looked more at home... or something." Kiba shoved his shoulder, "Gee, Naruto, cat got your tongue?" I made a face, "Har har very funny. Well foods done and-" Before I could get any farther, Tenshi screamed and came running out of the kitchen, "Ojii!" Naruto jumped at the sound of the little girl while the rest of the boys crowded around to try and win Tenshi's attention. Soon only Naruto and I were standing alone. I smiled when he sent me a confused look, "Tenshi is my adopted daughter, I don't know if you ever found out. Anyone who is a friend out this ragtag family is her aunt or uncle."

Sasuke managed to get Tenshi away from the crowd. Tenshi grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and asked, "Sasuke-oji? Where's Naruko-oji?" I sighed while everyone chuckled, "Tenshi, I told you it's Naruto. With a 't'." She frowned towards the sound of my voice, "I said Naruko." I shook my head, finally giving up. Naruto stood rigid, probably waiting for Tenshi to notice him. I leaned forward, "Tenshi was born blind. You'll have to greet her." Naruto slowly slid up to his team mate and said, "Hey, Tenshi. I'm Naruto... your uncle."

Tenshi leaned forward, while Sasuke skillfuly held on to her so she would fall, and drew her little fingers down Naruto's face, commiting his features to memory through touch, then began the questions, "What color is your hair?" "Blonde." Naruto said, a little startled. Tenshi tilted her head, "Like Ino-oba?" Naruto sent a panicked look at us, but everyone was too amused to save him. He shook his head then belated answered, "N-no. More yellow. I have blue eyes, like sky blue." He was catching on. Tenshi leaned forward to touch his whiskered cheeks, "Are these scars, like Mama?" Naruto cast me a look, I just smiled, "No... I was born with these, they're a birthmark." (A.N. Well since the Kyuubi attack never happened...)

I clapped my hands, "Okay, enough talk. Lets eat. INO!" Everyone cringed at my voice, but after raising a blind daughter I knew how to raise my voice. The blonde poked her head around the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, "What?" I crossed my arms, "Stop indulging Hinata and get her out here." Naruto immediately perked up, "Hinata came?" We all shared amused smiles, this dinner was going to be good.

^o^

So finished with the first chapter of Trapeze. What'cha think of it? Sorry if it's a little slow, but some things have to be explained first and this chapter would be too long if I did it all now.

Sorry to Fernlight and Kyoichi Amaya since neither of your characters haven't appeared yet, this chapter was half way done with I posted the OC offer.

Flame Friendly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto in the first one, I still don't now!

Thanks to Fernlight, YukiKitsune95, Freedom its2l8, faceless killer, PervertAnimeOtaku, Love8Peace and Kyoichi Amaya for reviewing. Also thanks to Kiyomi-Takashima, windwolf1988, Poptart-Hero, Fernlight, YukiKitsune95, Love8Peace, Alaya Kim, KuroNoAki2772, hakari-hime 01, PervertAnimeOtaku, Freedom its2l8, Estette and KazeWolfy for favoriting. It's so nice to see old friends and readers again! GEEZ that's a lot of people! O.o

Yume Mitsuko belongs to Fernlight and Nabiki Ruri belongs to Kyoichi Amaya. They may or may not be appearing in this chapter. Also, we have a late entry from SoraLover987142, her OC: Hatake Ame. Since the first 4 chapters are already written (I got bored...) she will appear very late! Hope you don't mind! If you do tell me and I'll shove her in somewhere! ^^

vvv

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, getting caught up with each other and laughing at Naruto's face when he learned some major changes. "Wait... you're all chunnin!?" We all chuckled at the poor genin's face. Neji couldn't help but needle him more, "Well, not all of us..." Naruto relaxed too soon, "...Sasuke became ANBU last month. And then there's Tora." Naruto turned to me, "What about you?"

I smiled, "After you left I took on a more responsible role, so Lady Tsunade, Shisui and Itachi trained me as a shinobi, to protect myself, and so I could work on the field." Naruto paled, "Y-you're chunnin?" I smirked and shook my head, "No, I'm a jounin." (A.N. Bet you didn't see _that_ coming!) Everyone laughed at Naruto. The topic got off of our new found ranks and onto safer subjects. But it wasn't long before Naruto brought up his friend Gaara. We all snickered and Sakura was given the task of informing him, "Gaara is Kazekage now." Surprisingly Naruto took the news better than he did our ranks. A smile formed on his face as he stared off into the distance, "That's good... I'm glad."

Reiko spoke, "Yeah, and his sister Temari is here to help with the Chuunin Exams. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" The usually bored guy actually blushed. Naruto looked confused, "I don't get it." Tenten spoke, "Shikamaru likes the Suna nin!" Naruto's mouth dropped open and we all teased Shikamaru mercilessly. Lee spoke up, "Our friend has finally found youthfulness!" I rolled my eyes and pointed a finger at the hyper kid, "You start speaking like that and I'm throwing you out." Lee actually did shut up. I had warned him once that he would ruin Tenshi's youthfulness because his enthusiasm scared her, and he has obeyed me ever since.

Naruto glanced from Rock Lee to me and back, "Okay, I missed something." Ino waved her hand, "Oh don't worry about it, Reiko says that Itachi-sama is just corrupting her. We're having her treated for it." I glared at Ino, about to tell her that wasn't true, but Sasuke confirmed it and I gave up, it was a conspiracy against me! Naruto had that surprised look on his face again, "Wait... Itachi-_sama?!_" Everyone looked at Sasuke and me. I looked at Sasuke, "It's your family." Sasuke sighed, as if I had just asked to reveal his darkest secret instead of something so simple, and said, "While you were away there was an attack on Konoha."

Naruto started to speak, "But what's that-" Everyone shushed him and Sasuke continued, "The attack was supposed to rid the village of all its leaders, but they failed. There weren't many casualties, mostly they were the invaders, but only one person died from Konoha," Naruto leaned forward, unable to take the suspense, "Uchiha Inabi betrayed Konoha and stabbed my father in the back during a fight, he died a few minutes later. Itachi is currently leading our clan." Kiba snorted, "And good riddance I say! Sorry, Sasuke, but your father was a total jerk!" Akamaru, curled around Kiba's chair barked in agreement. Sasuke shrugged, he seemed to agree with Kiba.

Naruto shook his head, "Okay let me get this straight, all of you, except Tora and Sasuke, are chunnin. Tora is a jounin, Sasuke is ANBU. Itachi-san- I mean, Itachi-sama- is the leader of the Uchiha clan, and Gaara is the Kazekage. Anything else I might need to know?" I pointed to my brother and his girlfriend, "Ino and Reiko are dating for three years." Naruto groaned and buried his head in his arms, making us laugh while the couple blushed.

I stood, bringing all attention to me, "Sorry, but I have to go to work. Shizune said she needed me for something. Yuki, come on, it's time for you to go home." Yuki pouted and Tenshi begged, "Please, Mama, can't she stay the night?" "Nope. She stayed last night." I said waiting for Yuki to pack her stuff. Tenshi perked up, "Then can I go stay with her?" I knew a stern look would be lost on my daughter, so I said firmly, "Tenshi, it's rude to invite yourself over to someone's house. Yuki stop dragging your feet, I'm going to be late."

Meanwhile the group of chunnin, and one genin, were trying to smother their laughter. When I glared at them, they broke loose and filled the house with the sounds of their mirth. "You... sound... just like... a... a mother!" Ino said between giggles. I rolled my eyes, "New flash, Yamanaka, I am a mother. Adopted, but a mother nonetheless." Tenshi asked, "Please Reiko-oji, can I stay at Yuki's house?" Reiko glanced at his niece then at me and said, "I'm not sure Tenshi. Tora already said no." Tenshi sulked and sat down on the floor, crossing her arms. I sighed, I didn't want to deal with this now.

Sakura piped up, "Tenshi, do you want to stay with me tonight?" I could tell that she wanted to from the way she stiffened, but she shook her head. I added, "Sakura-oba lives close to Yuki's house, you can see your friend while you're staying with her." That did the trick; Tenshi was back to her normal happy self. She jumped up and toddled towards the sound of Sakura's voice, hand out to warn her when something got in her way. I smiled and grabbed Yuki's hand, who had also lost her pout, before waving good-bye to everyone. As I walked outside I retrieved my Hitai-ate from the table by the door and tied it around my waist as a belt.

vvv

After I dropped Yuki off at her house, I made my way to the hospital. The villagers around me no longer cringed when they saw me coming, some even smiled and greeted me. My days as the Tiger Demon were over and I was glad. To most of the people in Konoha, shiobi and citizens alike, I was just another girl who had a few scars on her face.

Entering the hospital I couldn't help but smile, sometimes I felt more at home at the hospital than I did anywhere else. This was where my life changed, the day I woke up in a hospital bed so long ago. Muryou, a fellow nurse and a friend, greeted me from behind the reception desk. I nodded at her then made my way back to the medic's break room. There I opened my locker and pulled my clipboard from the slot it went in. I scanned over the list of people that need my attention, but no one's name jumped out at me. Shrugging I closed my locker and made for the door. Just as I touched the handle, Shizune opened it, causing me to jump back startled.

The head medic smiled when she saw me, "Good, you're here. I've been looking all over for you." I blushed and said, "Sorry, I was late getting here." Shizune waved away my excuses, "It doesn't matter." She paused then said, "Tora, I know you have a lot of responsibilities already, but could you do a favor for me?" I gave her a weary look, "What is it?" Shizune looked over her shoulder and called, "You can come in now."

A girl, maybe twelve or thirteen, walked in shyly. Shizune smiled encouragingly and patted her shoulder when the girl stopped beside her, "This is Yume Mitsuko. Mitsuko this is Tora, she's in charge of the recovery unit in the hospital." Mitsuko glanced up at me, giving me a brief glimpse of violet eyes under black bangs, before gluing her eyes back to the floor. Shizune continued, "Mitsuko's mother is a friend of mine and when she told me that Mitsuko wanted to be a medical nin, I thought you could train her." I looked the girl over. She was tall for her age, and wore a white sleeveless shirt over a powder blue knee length skirt. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail by a blue ribbon. Shizune raised expectant eyebrows and I nodded. She smiled, "Good, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that the dark haired woman left.

I crossed my arms and waited for Mitsuko to speak. She didn't, she continued staring at the floor, a blush creeping up her neck. I rolled my eyes and reached over to jerk her chin up, "You're going to have to get over that shyness, girl. Otherwise patients and nurses alike will walk all over you." She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing her throat she asked, "W-were you shy to begin with?" I shook my head and said dryly, "No, I was shunned. Now why exactly do you want to be a medic?" Mitsuko shrugged, "My whole family is shinobi, but I like caring for people."

That was good enough for me. I walked towards the door, "To start, just follow me around, okay?" Mitsuko nodded eagerly. I lead her down the halls to the recovery wing. Most of the medics passing us chuckled and called out, "Hey Tora, you have a shadow." Which made Mitsuko blush even more. I growled good naturedly back at them. Seisuikina, another friend and coworker, ran down the hall, papers held to her chest flapping wildly. She skidded to a halt when she caught sight of me and squealed, "Can you believe it?! Taro asked me out! Isn't that great!?" Before I could reply the hyper girl was zooming down the halls, looking for someone else to share the news with.

Shaking my head at her excitement, I started walking again when I felt a tug on my sleeve, I turned to see Mitsuko's wide innocent eyes staring up at me, "Who was that, and who's Taro?" I smiled, it was nice to see my student already coming out of her shell. "That is Seisuikina, one of the most hyper nurses in Konoha, she's a friend. Taro is the boy she's had a crush on forever. He's Uchiha." Mitsuko tilted her head, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I chuckled and shook my head, I was too busy trying to catch up on the years of my youth to even think about dating.

^o^

Sorry Kyoichi Amaya since your OC didn't appear yet. I found a good ending and cut the chapter off. Fernlight, please tell me if Mitsuko is out character.

Flame Friendly!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy Naruto! So far I have four cents! :D

Thanks to KuroNoAki2772, Kyoichi Amaya, Freedom its2l8, Love8Peace, YukiKitsune95, and Fernlight for reviews. Thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Yuriko-Rurinia, soaringhawk32, yokishko, and mg4of6 for favorites.

Also Yume Mitsuko belongs to Fernlight and Nabiki Ruri belongs to Kyoichi Amaya (Who will finally appear!) Still yet to appear: Hatake Ame from SoraLover987142.

vvv

I patted little Tadashi on the shoulder and leaned down to tuck the sheets around his small body. He watched me with a wide green eye, the other was swollen shut from a bee sting, apparently he was highly allergic. I smiled, "You'll be alright. Now get some sleep." The little boy nodded, closed his eye and turned towards the wall. I watched as his breathing slowed as he fell into the dream world.

Mitsuko watched me, in the five hours that I had known her, I had realized that her shyness was just one side of her. She was really just a milder version of Naruto, once people got to know her. She watched me, "You really know what you're doing." She commented as we walked back in the hall. I shrugged and placed a hand on her back as I lead her down the hall, "I like working at the hospital, it's the best thing in the world, besides family." Mitsuko seemed to agree with me, but her young face was screwed up in confusion, "If you like it so much, then why are you a Jounin?" I laughed a little, that was one of the questions I got asked more than anything now, "So I can go on missions as a medic. We don't have many on-field medics and that's where most of the casualties are."

We exited the hospital and I stopped, "It's our lunch break, you can either go home and eat, or go somewhere else. But be back here at two. Got it?" Mitsuko shifted on her feet, I could tell she wanted to ask a question, "Yes?" I probed. Mitsuko bit he lip and hesitated before asking, "What do you do?" I opened my mouth to answer but someone cut me off, shouting, "KITTY! Stop making us wait!" (A.N. Ahhhh, the return of Shisui and Itachi...) I laughed, of course Shisui had spotted me, "Get over it, you'll live!" I shouted back then I turned to the surprised girl, "I eat with Uchihas Shisui and Itachi. You're welcome to join us." Mitsuko seemed to think it over, but she turned down my offer, "My mom probably wants me home, I'll just go eat there." I chuckled, "Maybe some other time, then." She nodded and darted away.

I shook my head as I watched my student disappear, her dark hair flying behind her. She was something else. Suddenly an arm was over my shoulder, and Shisui asked, "Who was that?" I gave him a raised eyebrow look, something I had picked up from Itachi, "My student. Shizune's idea." Shisui gave me a surprised look, but didn't say anything. It was Itachi who asked, "Why?" I grinned at him, over the three years we had drawn closer together to where it wasn't as awkward when Shisui wasn't around. Unfortunately the strange fluttery feeling I had developed for the Uchiha had grown as well, making it even more awkward at times.

"Because I was the only person she could think of, Itachi-_sama_." I mocked bowed to him, earning a glare from the head of the Uchiha clan, Shisui laughed. When the two of us had discovered Itachi didn't like the suffix, we automatically used it whenever we could. He turned and said deadpanned, "Come on." Before walking away. Shisui and I exchanged amused looks then followed him as if nothing had happened.

"So Shisui... how's Hana?" A year ago the goofy Uchiha finally managed to ask Hana out, with some help from me. I basically told Hana flat out that Shisui liked her, but was too shy to ask her himself. Shisui turned red and mumbled something that I couldn't hear, making me giggle. Itachi took the chance to get revenge on his older cousin, "He's won't stop talking about her." My giggle turned out in a full blown laugh while Shisui glared at Itachi, who just looked back at him with a blank expression.

Before anything else could happen I said, "Naruto is back." That got their attention. Itachi rolled his dark eyes, he really didn't like Naruto. Shisui sighed, "Finally, now I won't be considered the goofiest guy in Konoha." I smiled and patted his arm, "Don't worry Shisui, Lee and Gai have both of you beaten." Now both Uchiha's grimaced. They really didn't like either of the 'youthful' shinobi. I snickered and looped my arm through Shisui's, "So what's for lunch?" Itachi shrugged, "Oka-san told us to bring you home." I couldn't help but say, "Why Itachi-sama... I didn't know the head of the Uchiha clan still listens to his mother!" I got a red eyed glare that made me hide behind Shisui, only partly playful. (A.N. Oh how I missed those two!)

vvv

I walked back into the hospital at two alone; Mitsuko sat on a waiting chair near the reception desk, talking with another one of my friends, Nabiki Ruri. The girl smiled at me when she saw me; the girl was a year younger than Reiko and his friends, but she was still my best friend, other than Shisui. She pushed her black hair behind her ears and out of her cerulean blue eyes as I joined the two at the desk. Mitsuko jumped up and down in her seat, "Ruri says that she also is a field medic!"

I couldn't help but smile at Mitsuko's enthusiasm, "Yes, and she's actually better than me." Ruri grinned and added, "The only reason why Tora is in charge of the recovery unit and I'm not is because she has high connections." I stuck my tongue out at her, it was an old joke between us now, but my connections used to make Ruri jealous. Mitsuko looked at Ruri, her violet eyes wide with admiration, "Really?" We both laughed, making Mitsuko blush a little. She quickly got over it in favor for a funny story her eldest brother did at lunch.

Ino interrupted Mitsuko just as she was explaining to us how her brother tripped over the dog. She skidded to a stop in front of me, panting she said, "Lady... Tsunade wants you... Tora and... Ruri." I frowned, "Sure... can you take Mitsuko until I get back? I was going to teach her basic medical care." The blonde nodded her head and turned to fine Mitsuko acting shy again. As I left the hospital with Ruri I heard Ino say, "Nuh-uh. I don't stand for shyness. Either you get over it, or I'll send Akamaru after you." Ruri and I exchanged amused glances; I couldn't wait to hear what happened while I would be gone.

Lady Tsunade didn't waste time with pleasantries when we reached her office, "The Kazekage has been captured." Both of us stared at her in shock, still frozen in the doorway. Shizune ushered us in and closed the door, giving the blonde woman a harsh look. Lady Tsunade didn't seem to notice, "Kakashi and his team have been sent out to retrieve him, Sakura is with them as the medic of this mission; but I still want both of you to go along." Ruri found her voice first, "W-why?" The Hokage frowned, "Because... both of you specialize in something no one else does. We might need those skills. How soon can you leave?"

We glanced at each other, I raised an eyebrow and Ruri nodded. Turning back to the woman, I said, "Now." Tsunade nodded sagely. "Then you'll be traveling with Team Gai and ANBU Team Four." I blinked; the situation must be bad if they were sending a Chunnin team and an ANBU team as back up. Especially Team Four. Ruri didn't seem to understand the significance though. "They are waiting for you at the gate." was all that Tsunade said before we both bowed and left.

Ruri was silent until the Konoha gate was in sight, "It's obvious I'm missing something. What is it?" I spared her a brief glance, "Team Four is the best ANBU team Konoha has. They _never _fail a mission." Ruri didn't get the hint. I sighed and leaned close to hiss in her year, "Uchiha Itachi-sama is the captain." Her unbelievable blue eyes widened, as if the reality of the mission just dawned on her. I patted the younger girl's shoulder, I had been on missions with Team Four before, as a medic. Eight times out of ten I had come back with some fatal wound. It was a wonder I was still alive.

Team Gai was waiting when we arrived, along with two members of Team Four, Itachi and Shisui. The Uchihas had donned their masks, the Raven mask was Itachi and the Rabbit was Shisui, and I mentally told myself to refer to them as their ANBU names when speaking. Gai grinned when he saw us, "Beautiful youthful ladies! It is so nice to see you again." I rolled my orange eyes, even in a serious mission, it never failed that he looked so happy. Tenten smothered a grin when she saw my expression. Ruri looked a tad overwhelmed. After all, she wasn't used to dealing with Gai or Lee like I was.

It was two minutes before Team Four's last members, Kizoku and Kazeko, the Hyuuga twins. Lady Tsunade accompanied them, "This is an S-Ranked mission. We have reports that a criminal organization called the Akatsuki were behind this, their reasons are still unknown to us. Assume nothing." Then she strode away without another word. No one paused to think about what she said, we all just headed out of the gates, towards Suna.

^o^

A little jumpy, but I don't care! Flame me if you don't like it! I won't mind!

I support the Foundation of Flame Friendly Federation! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're hilarious!

Thanks to Love8Peace, Freedom its2l8, Fernlight, Kyoichi Amaya, and YukiKitsune95 for reviewing. Also thanks to giveintime, and SunnyDorangejuice for favorites!

Also Yume Mitsuko belongs to Fernlight and Nabiki Ruri belongs to Kyoichi. Still yet to appear: Hatake Ame from SoraLover987142 (She appears in the next chapter! I promise!)

Oh and just so you know, I stopped watching the series before I got to this part, so it's not accurate and I don't care!

vvv

Three days passed before we reached our desitination. Gai held up a hand, stopping all of us in our tracks. He turned to Itachi, "Raven, I suggest we split up." Itachi nodded silently and the ANBU team disengaged themselves from the Chuunin. Shisui spoke, "One of the medics should go with us." Kazeko, wearing some type of canine mask, huffed, "What, I'm not good enough?" I rolled my eyes, the Hyuuga twins were full of themselves, but they followed Itachi's orders without question.

Gai answered her, "Tora and Ruri are specialists. It would be better to have a more skilled on your team if we're going against S-Ranked criminals." Kazeko retaliated, "I'm ANBU, I know plenty about healing!" Itachi put a end to the bickering by standing and saying, "Tora will come with us. We head east." No one dared question the head of the Uchiha clan and the captian of Team Four. I gave Ruri a brief smile before following the ANBU team. I just hoped I would see my friend again.

vvv

"Incoming!" Shisui shouted and I dodged out of the bombs way, cursing. We had met up with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as they tried to retrieve Gaara-sama's body from a homicidal Akatsuki bomber. The man laughed, "You should have let that hit you. It would improve your looks." "Maybe you should follow your own advice!" I snapped as I threw senbon needles at him. The blonde Akatsuki dodged the attack easily. Naruto charged forward, two clones flanking him. The Akatsuki effortlessly avoided the Resengan in Naruto's hand.

The three Uchihas followed Naruto's attack, with the Hyuuga twins as back up. The man laughed, "Do you really need to team up on me? I'm touched that you think I'm so dangerous." I attempted to dodge around him and snatch Gaara-sama's body away but the blonde prevented me by throwing bombs. I snarled at him as I jumped back.

Finally, Itachi managed to cut off the bomber's remaining arm. While Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke surrounded the helpless Akatsuki, Naruto picked up Gaara's body, tears in his blue eyes. I knew he was angry, I knew how much he had related with the former Kazekage, and how much it hurt him that they still treated him like a weapon. He disappeared without telling anyone where he was going. No one tried to follow him.

Suddenly there was a shout and Kizoku went flying and fell limp against a tree trunk. Kazeko screamed and tried to rush to her brother, but a kunai struck her in the back and she went down. I lept out of the way as another kunai, one that would have pierced my throat, skimmed my neck. A sharp pain flared then died as my adrinaline rose. A woman laughed somewhere above us, "Why Deidara, you look like you're in trouble." The blonde said nothing. A pale figure stepped forward, also wearing an Akatuki cloak. His black hair hung limply over his yellow eyes and crazed smile. All of us stiffened, Orochimaru- the greatest enemy to Konoha. "Leader-sama sent us to fetch you, Deidara." He hissed.

We all tensed, prepared to do whatever it takes to take them both out. The woman laughed again, her voice falling all around us, untraceable. My eyes darted upwards, trying to find the woman, and all hell broke loose. Deidara managed to get away from Uchihas, but only because they three of them were focused on the more dangerous threat. The blonde Akatsuki ran straight for me, his tattered sleeves fluttering uselessly around him. Before I could attack him, someone struck me in the side, making me stumble. He slipped past me easily, Kakashi on his tail.

I turned to my attacker, only to find no one was there. Confused I glanced around, the only other enemy in the clearing were Orochimaru, and he was too busy trying to kill Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke. There was no way he could attack me. Suddenly I felt something around my ankle, I looked down long enough to see a vine wrapping around my leg before it yanked me off my feet. I managed to get a startled yelp out as it whisked me away.

I tumbled down a long rough slope, my instinct as an acrobat kept my from breaking my neck. Finally I landed in another clearing, this one disected by a fat slow river. Laughter filled the air, high and girlish, "Oh you should have seen you're face!" I got to my feet, dusting the leaves and dirt off my clothes, "You got me alone, so why don't you show yourself?" I asked flatly. The woman giggled, "You're sure are a bossy little brat." I rolled my eyes and turned as if to leave, vines surrounded the clearing, caging me in. I sighed and faced the river again. This was going to take forever.

"Come out. Now." A dark blur caught the corner of my eye and I turned to see a figure leap to another branch high in the trees. "Found you." The woman, her face still in the shadows, crossed her arms, "You're quick. That's no fun." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not here to have fun. Show yourself!" The woman laughed and jumped to the ground across the river from me. I couldn't help but gasp at her face. Her raven hair had streaks of grey in it, and it was duller than mine. But the thing that caught my attention was her eyes, there weren't many people with orange eyes in the world. Her eyes were darker than mine, almost to the point of being caramel brown, but I could tell they were orange. She flashed me a grin, "Hello, Tora..."

^o^

Yeah it's short, but I'm sure you can understand why... and if you don't, Oh WEEEEEELLLLLL! lol jk. Can anyone guess who the woman is? If you do I'll give you a cookie!

Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy: Ha! I got a cookie before all of you! MINNNNNEEEE!

Flame Friendly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Non-ya!

Thanks to Love8Peace, Freedom its2l8, Kyoichi Amaya, Fernlight, thegingershiroyuki, and YukiKitsune95 for reviewing. Thanks to thegingershiroyuki, Rose527 and LoneWolfPack for favoriting.

Also Yume Mitsuko belongs to Fernlight, Nabiki Ruri belongs to Kyoichi and Hatake Ame belongs to SoraLover987142. She finally appears, YAY!

vvv

I can't remember when they found me, or how I got back to Konoha. Shisui said that I had been sitting in the clearing, just watching the river, alone and unharmed. All I could think about the woman and what she said.

~Flashback~

"_How do you know my name?" I snarled. The woman huffed and flicked her grey streaked black hair over her shoulder, "Really Tora, it's rude to ask que__stions before introducing yourself." I shifted into fighting stance, "Since you already know my name, I don't see the point. Now who are you?" She gave a dainty sniff, "I won't tell you. You're very rude." I prepared to throw senbon needles, but before I could even aim, she disappeared into thin air._

_Cruel laughter surrounded me, "Perhaps you should know your opponent before you attack, Tora."I stilled, glancing around the clearing for a glimpse of her. She sang out, "You never know when someone will…Attack!" I spun around just in time to see her swinging a katana at my neck. I ducked away and prepared for another attack, but she stood where I had, watching me with her head tilted, "You're fast, I'll give you that." I glared, "I learned how to be." The woman smiled evilly and I couldn't help but shiver, "You must have learned that from your father."_

_I stared at her, how did she know that!? When I asked her as much she just smiled and said, "You don't look good Tora... do you need a break from all this fighting?" This woman was infuriating! She never answered a question directly, and she always changed the subject. "Just tell me who the hell you are!" I shouted. The woman tsked, "Now what would your mother say?" I froze, it was a harmless question that didn't assume anything, but I had yet to see the woman say something unassuming. I suddenly knew who she was._

_"...Mother..."_

~Flashback over~

I cradled my forehead in my hand, this was bad. Very, very bad. I knew I had to tell Tsunade, but what would I tell her? That my mother, who was thought to be dead to everyone but a few people, was suddenly alive and with the Akatsuki? Like that would help, no one knew my mother when she was in Konoha except Fugaku and he was dead. Mikoto might know something, since she grew up with Hikaru, but she never talked about it. It was the same with Itachi, not that you could get him to speak more than a sentence anyway, and Shisui.

A cool hand touched mine and I jerked away startled. A woman stood there, watching me with wide blue eyes rimmed in yellow. She looked as surprised as I felt. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I couldn't help but see that you looked frustrated, so I thought I'd come cheer you up." I blinked at her, three years ago this woman would have probably ignored me, now I was just another shinobi. I pasted a smile on my face and motioned for her to sit, "I was actually waiting for someone, but you can sit down. What's your name?" I said kindly. The woman grinned and sat down across from me, "Hatake Ame, and you are?" She asked holding her hand across the table.

I accepted it, "Tora." She smiled, "That's a nice name. I've never seen you around here before, and I eat here every day." Ame said conversationally. I cast a general glance around the restaurant, this was one of the places that used to not serve me, but they had changed their minds a few years ago. "I just never did. Besides, my lunch companion picked this place." Ame looked interested, "Oh? Is it a boy? You're pretty, I'm sure you have a boyfriend!" I blushed and ducked my head down. Why was it that everyone was suddenly interested in my nonexistent love life?

"No. Just a friend." To prove my point, Ino dropped into a seat, red and furious. Ame raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Neither did I, I knew Ino would start ranting soon enough. "Can you believe boys? It's obvious I'm taken, but nooooooo they still have to flirt with me! If Reiko saw he would murder them!" I believed her, Reiko had a very bad temper that flared rarely, but when he did lose his temper, he was as scary as an angry Bijuu.

Ame titled her head, "Reiko... isn't he that kid that became a genin very late? Or was that the kid named Shino? No, no Shino is the dog boy, or is that Kiba?" Ino and I stared at her, it was rare to find someone that didn't know the Rookie Nine. She saw us staring and blushed, "Sorry, I have a hard time remember names. Kakashi says that I'll get over it, but I'm twenty-two and I still haven't." Ino shook her head, "You know Kakashi-san?" Ame rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah... I should have introduced myself better. I'm Kakashi's new wife. Have been for a year." My friend raised an eyebrow, "Kakashi-san didn't mention a wife..."

Ame grinned, not fazed at all, "That's alright, Ina. He usually doesn't introduce me. Kakashi has the crazy thought that one of his many enemies might try to hurt me to get at him. I think it's kinda sweet." Ino blinked, "It's Ino, with an 'o'." I pretended to wipe my mouth with my napkin to hide my smirk. First Tenshi with 'Naruko' and now Ame with 'Ina'. The woman blushed, "Sorry I'm horrible with names. I think I told you already." I nodded and the topic turned on mundane things.

By the time my lunch break was over, the three of us acted like close friends. Ame, it turned out, had very funny and embarrassing stories about Kakashi. I smiled and placed my portion of the bill at the center of the table, "Sorry, I have to get back." Ino nodded but Ame looked curious, "Get back to what?" She asked. Ino grinned, "Tora works at the hospital, you see it was her brother that got her the job..." I waved and left while Ino sat with Ame giving her a brief rundown on my life. I would never understand why people just loved to share my story with anyone.

vvv

"So then what happened?" Mitsuko asked in her hyper way. Ruri and I exchanged glances and giggled, it had been two months since the Kazekage rescue mission and Mitsuko still wanted the details. Visiting hours were over so Ruri had left the desk to help me file away some more documents before she went home. Mitsuko was tagging along, not ready to go home yet.

Ruri shrugged, "I escorted the Kazekage home with everyone, Naruto said good-bye to his friend and we came home. Only to find that something bad happened during Tora's side of the mission and it's classified!" I rolled my eyes, when I finally admitted to the fact that the Akatsuki woman was my mother, Lady Tsunade locked in information away as top secret. I stood on my tip toes to slide the folder in my hands into the highest slot in the room, "That's why I go on missions with ANBU Team Four, Ruri. I know how to keep a secret."

My friend pretended to act offended, "Well I never! I can keep a secret, as long as no one tempts me with sweets." We all laughed. She leapt off the step ladder and I tried not to freak out. Everyone said I was too protective, something that I had gotten from raising Tenshi. I tried to keep the instinct suppressed, but it still managed to come out every once in a while. Ruri grinned when she saw my expression, "Yes mother?" I shot her a dark look that I had picked up from Itachi and turned away, "If you want to break your neck, go right ahead, I'm not healing you."

Mitsuko looked from Ruri to me and back, clearly confused. Ruri wrapped her arm around her shoulder and said, "Tora is raising a little orphan girl, so she has mother instincts. You should see her when she's around children; it's worse but so funny." I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm sooooo glad to be of entertainment value. Here, file this in the fifteen year slot." I tossed her an old scroll, one that was practically falling apart. She grabbed it with ease and turned away, but something caught her attention. "...Tora... why is your name here?"

I looked over curiously, the shredded document indeed held my name in multiple places, but I didn't care. I shrugged, "I've never seen it before, just put it away." Ruri did just the opposite, "Oh come on aren't you even a little curious?" She started to open the scroll but I stopped her, "No, I'm not; and for that reason I'm still alive. Now put it up, it's obviously not for our eyes." Ruri rolled her eyes, "You're no fun, Tora. I hope you know that." I threw up my hands, "Why does everyone say that?" Mitsuko giggled, "Maybe because it's true." The girl then blushed and looked down, "Sorry, Tora-san." Ruri playfully shoved her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Tora never loses her temper; I don't think she even has one!"

I asked, hand on my hips, "Are you two going to help or talk about me in front of my face?" The younger girls looked at me sheepishly and mumbled apologizes. Laughter came from the doorway and all three of us turned to see Shisui and Itachi standing there. Groaning I turned away again, "Don't you two have people to torture?" Shisui smirked, "You're the next one on our list, Kitty." Both Ruri and Mitsuko snickered. I glared, "I'm always the next one on your list, go bother someone else. And visiting hours are over, so what are you doing here?"

"I told you... you're the next victim of torture." Shisui said innocently, making my friends giggle again. I grumbled something none of them could hear and Shisui leaned closer, "What was that, Kitty?" I shouted, "I said, I'm going to drug you again with pain meds!" My best friend shot me a horrified look and Itachi chuckled quietly, remembering the time I had purposefully left Shisui high on pain medicine for his cousin to torture. Ruri, having heard of the story, laughed as well while Mitsuko was once again left in the dark. "Now, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked. Shisui was still giving me suspicious looks, so Itachi answered, "Shisui wanted to walk you home." Shisui shot a look at the head of the Uchiha clan, one that I couldn't identify. For some reason I wish I did.

^o^

Hmmmm... why did Shisui give Itachi a look...? Bwahahahahaha! I love making you wonder! Cookies to the people who guessed the woman was her mother! Here you go *hands cyber cookies over... reluctantly...*

BTW, SoraLover987142: Hope I didn't screw up on Ame, please tell me if I did, and I'll try to fix it!

Flame Friendly!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Let's just imagine that I did own Naruto... DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LET ITACHI DIE?! lol ^^

Thanks to Freedom its2l8, Love8Peace, SoraLover987142, Fernlight and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews. Thanks to gaaragrl19 and kittychick441 for favorites. I love each and everyone of you!

Also, this is another short chapter, but I'm not going to keep a strict minimum rule like I did on Acrobats, that was too hard and it took me forever to update then.

vvv

"Mama, can we go now?" Tenshi asked for the hundredth time today, tugging on my fishnet leggings. I sighed and patted her absently on her head, "I'm sorry, Tenshi. I still have work to do. Sometime later." I would make Reiko take her to the Sakura Festival, but he was gone on a mission. She pouted, "But you said that two hours ago!" She whined and I sighed, wondering why she was being so terrible. Usually she was a sweetheart. I looked down at her, "Tenshi, I already told you. This is more important then the festival. We'll go this evening."

My daughter sat down where she was and crossed her arms, grumbling incoherent things under her breath. I rolled my eyes, she was too much like Reiko. I sat back and let out a breath, it was close to noon, I had been up since five trying to finish the hospital paperwork. Tenshi had woken up sometime after that, and had been pestering me since then.

The door banged open, "Hey! What are you still doing here?! Do you plan to waste away in this stuffy little house?" Shisui shouted. Tenshi squealed and ran towards the door, disappearing from my sight, "Shisui-oji! Make Otou-san take me to the Festival!" I shouted, "Tenshi, stop ordering people around and behave, or we're not going at all!" Shisui expertly carried my daughter back into the room, "Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm not upsetting your mother, she's scary." I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "Come on, Kitty, everyone's already at the Festival. Is it so hard to actually _stop_ working on your day off?"

I scowled at him, "I have things to do, you know that." It was Shisui's turn to roll his eyes, "No, you're just a workaholic. Ever since you took over the Recovery Unit at the hospital it's been work, work, work. You don't even do acrobats anymore!" Tenshi scrunched her face in confusion, "What's 'Robats?" Shisui hugged her closer, "It's bending your body artfully to show off your flexablity." Tenshi tilted her head, "That's stupid." My best friend laughed, "Yeah, it is." I sighed, if there was one person who spoiled Tenshi more than Reiko did, it was Shisui.

I sat up, an idea suddening occuring to me, "Hey Shisui, why don't you take Tenshi to the-" My friend scowled at me, something so rare that I acutally stopped talking, "No, All of us think you're getting to be a little unhealthy. So they sent me to pry you out of this hole and have a good time." I frowned and ticked off my fingers, "The last time I had 'fun', you left me stranded at the Fire Festival, I accidently broke someone's arm, and sprained my ankle. I. Am. Not. Going." Shisui retaliated, "You found Itachi, so you weren't alone most of the time, the person broke his own stupid arm, he shouldn't have climbed onto the stage while you were performing, and that happens to everyone at least once. You. _Are_. Going. End of story."

We glared at each other for a good minute until Hana came in, "Geez Shisui, Ino said that if you couldn't convince her just throw her over your shoulder and carry her there. Stop arguing." I stared at my friend's girlfriend then back at Shisui, who was grinning evilly. "You know I completely forgot about that. Hana grab Tenshi."

vvv

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted at Shisui, running after him as he dodged through the crowd, laughing his head off. "Oh come on, Kitty, did you say you were feeling a little hot?" He asked as he darted around a couple looking very bewildered. I growled, "That wasn't an invitation to dump a bucket of ice over me." He grinned, "I'm getting back at you for pouring that water on me at the Fire Festival." I seethed, "That was Itachi!" Shisui gave me a look, "Like I'm really going to retaliate against him! First of all, he's the head of my clan now; second it's Itachi. Need I say more?"

"Yeah, 'I'm sorry' would be nice!" I retorted, Shisui only laughed again and rounded around a corner out of my sight. A girlish scream soon followed. Sighing I walked around the corner to see Shisui on the ground, wincing in pain, while a girl sprawled in the mud and her companion looked on bewildered. "Shisui!" The girl snapped, shooting upright, mud clinging to her blonde hair. I nearly laughed. My friend grimanced and said, "Well if it isn't the Slut of the Century. Hey Yakkaina."

The woman turned red in the face and scrambled to her feet, towering of the still sitting Uchiha, "Now look here, Shisui, I-" I couldn't help but finished for her, "Was stupid enough to cheat on Itachi-sama? Even better, be so obvious that you were caught by him?" Yakkaina spun on me, "You stay out of this, I wasn't talking to you." I shrugged and looked away, I didn't care about her. She was a plague on the Uchiha clan, not my problem.

Shisui finally stood and looked her companion up and down, "You better watch her, she's known for being a backstabbing bi... well, that's a too nice of a word to describe her." Yakkaina looked like she was about to explode, "Shisui! I demand you to take that back." Shisui, uncommonly angry, got up in her face and snarled, "You are in no postision to order me around, _slut_." Before Yakkaina could say anything, Shisui added, "You were the one stupid enough to cheat on my cousin, it's your own fault he dumped you like a sack of dirt. You're no longer protected by Itachi, so don't think for one second that I won't kick your ass into next week if you so much as take a superior tone with me, got it bitch?" For a moment, even I was scared of Shisui. I had never seen him so angry, not even when Itachi told him about the scandel in the first place.

I had to break this up before it turned even more ugly than it already was, I grabbed Shisui's arm, "While it's been fun trashing you, Yakkaina, I have to find my daughter. Hopefully we'll never meet again!" I said in false cheer as I pulled Shisui back out on the street. After Itachi's ex-girlfriend was of sight, Shisui finally relaxed. He caught me looking at him and chuckled a little sheepishly, "Sorry, she just gets on my nerves." I made a face, "I can see that." I said sarcastically. To say she got on his nerves was to say that Naruto was as quiet as Hinata.

Hana, who was in charge of Tenshi until I finished killing her boyfriend ran up to us, eyes wide with panic. I looked around her, but I couldn't find my blind daughter anywhere. Cautiously I turned to the older woman, who was talking frantically to Shisui as he tried to calm her down. "Hana... where's Tenshi?" I asked cautiously. The Inuzuka woman nearly burst into tears, "I'm so sorry, Tora, one minute she was holding my hand talking my ear off, the next..." She turned her face into Shisui's chest as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. Suddenly I couldn't breath. My blind four year old daughter was lost in one of the largest festivals Konoha hosted. Shisui took over when he saw I wasn't able to, "Hana and I will go look this way. You head that way, just in case." He said, pointing down the road towards the food stands. I didn't say anything, I took off running.

~POV change~

After Tora disappeared, Hana pulled back, grinning widly, "Think it will work?" Shisui smirked, "Tora would thank her own father if he was the one that 'found' Tenshi wondering around the festival. Of course it will work." Hana rubbed her hands together, her smile taking on a more evil turn, "Good. It's time that girl has a man in her life." They both laughed, yes it was definatly time.

^o^

Evil, I know, but I just couldn't help it!

Flame Friendly!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

So you haven't heard from me for a while because A. I finally caught up with myself in the chapters and B. State exams, gotta do good or I won't graduate! D:

Anyhoo, thanks to Freedom its2l8, YukiKitsune95, Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy, VKlover13, Chichi4mangaHero, Alaya Kim, Kyoichi Amaya, and an unknown guest for reviews. Thanks to VKlover13, Chichi4mangaHero, XxPhantomSparkzxX and Tachiti for favorites!

vvv

"Tenshi!" I called, trying to push unsuccessfuly through the crowd. I reached out at random people, asking if they had seen a blind four-year old wondering around. Most gave me strange looks, but very seldom did someone point farther down the street. I groaned when another old woman stuggled out of my grip, claiming she didn't know what I was talking about. I was the worst mother on the planet! I just had to go after Shisui instead of just letting my anger go and staying with Tenshi. I sat down, my fingers digging into my long black hair as I tried to keep my panic down, I only hoped that no one stole her.

Someone touched my shoulder, I jerked back surprised to see a kindly old grandfatherly man smiling down at me, his eyes hidden beneath smile wrinkles, "I couldn't help but notice you were looking for a blind four year old..." He started. I shot to my feet, "Do you know where she is?!" The man chuckled as if I was an excited young girl begging for something. In a way I was, but I really didn't care. He jerked his thumb to a resturant across the street, "You'll find the tyke in there. She's quite a lovely little girl, you should be proud." "Thank you!" I said before darting into the building he pointed out.

I snagged a waitress, "Excuse me, but do you know if a blind four year old came in here?" The woman took one look at my scarred face and turned pale. "I-I... uhh..." I narrowed my eyes, of course the one person I grabbed had to be one of the people still scared of me. She pointed a shaking finger back out of the resturant, "Th-They just left." I groaned and thanked her before running back out in the street. I swear if I ever found Tenshi again I was going to tie her to a pole and never let her leave my sight again!

Glancing around I saw only strangers. Hissing cursed under my breath I asked if any of them had seen Tenshi. One man selling wooden dolls nodded, "Little girl about knee high, black hair? Yeah, they went that way." He said pointing back the way I came. I nearly screamed in fustration, if this was Shisui's doing I was going to strangle him! Following the flow of people, I begged for information from sellers and vendors, they all said they had seen Tenshi heading for Konoha gates. If she got outside I knew I would never see her again. Using my acrobatic skill, I managed to climb to the roofs, keeping an eye on the river of people for a little black haired girl.

When I reached the gate I asked the shinobi in charge if they had seen Tenshi, they only looked at me confused. Without saying thank you I spun and began making my way back up the street, maybe I would run into her sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I came to an intersection of two main highways and thought I saw a glimpse of black hair flicking around the corner. "Tenshi!" I called, but no one answered. Growling I shoved my way through the crowd until I came to the street. Nothing but more people, I felt close to tears. Grabbing the nearest person I asked, "Did a little blind girl come this way?" The woman looked confused, "No blonde girl passed me." I pressed my fingers to my forehead, trying to keep my temper down, "No, blind! She can't see?" "Then why is she walking without help?" The woman asked even more confused. I turned away, "Oh forget it!" I snapped over my shoulder and stalked down the street, calling my daughter's name.

The sun was setting, I had been wondering around Konoha for hours, trying to find my lost daughter. Almost everyone now silently pointed the way, news had spread that I was searching for Tenshi. So why did someone just bring her to me? "I think I saw her going that way. I'm not sure, but I distictly remember a man and little girl walking that way. The man might have had dark hair though, or maybe it was the girl. Coulda been both, I guess." An old woman babbled, standing in her doorway, a toddler clinging to her leg. I was guessing he was her grandson. I nodded silently and started towards the hill where the fireworks would be. I didn't know why Tenshi would want to go there, she was blind she couldn't see them.

Just before I reached the knoll someone called, "Tora." I turned to see Itachi leaning against a stall, watching me through the crowd. I turned to ask him if he had seen Tenshi when a small voice rose up, "Mama's here?" My eyes rivited to a small dark haired girl clinging a doll to her chest, looking in the general direction of Itachi. "TENSHI!" I screamed and ran for her, scooping my daughter up in my arms and holding her tight against me.

A tiny hand, slightly damp, ran down my face, stubby fingers gently touching my scars, "Mama." Tenshi sighed, pressing her face into my shoulder. I hugged her even tighter as I sent a look of gratitiude towards Itachi, whose small smile made my heart suddenly and inexpiclably jump. Tenshi pulled away and showed my her doll. I blinked, that was a very expensive doll, even I couldn't afford it. I frowned at her, "Where did you get that?" Tenshi, oblivious to my glare smiled and hugged the thing closer, "Itachi-nii-san gave it too me." She leaned in closer to whipser in my ear, "I was scared, Mama, but he found me and stayed with me to help me find you."

I turned to Itachi, suddenly realizing all that he did for me. Slowly I put Tenshi down, my eyes still on the Uchiha in front of me. When Tenshi was safely on the ground I lept forward and hugged Itachi, surprising both of us, as well as the whole village probably. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear, burying my face in his warm neck. When I realized what I was doing, I jerked away. Itachi's expression of pure surprise was priceless, but I was too embarressed to laugh at him. Scooping Tenshi back up I said a quick good-bye and hurried away, almost at a run.

vvv

"YOU ONLY _HUGGED_ HIM?!" Ruri shrieked when I told her the next day. I glared, my face still on fire. Mitsuko giggled, "From the looks of it, she probably would have fainted if she kissed him." Sakura and Ino, who were due for a shift, laughed at my outraged and very red face. I had thought Sakura would have come to my rescue, since she was kind of dating Sasuke. It wasn't official, but everyone knew they would end up together sooner of later. "You've got to remember, Tora isn't one to go around kissing people." Ino snickered, earning a deadly glare from me.

I stood before the conversation got out of hand, "Back to work before I report you." I snapped and dragged Mitsuko out of the break room. As the door shut I could hear the three girls singing rather loudly, _"Tora and Itachi sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _Mitsuko giggled at my expression, "They're just teasing, Tora-sensei." I sighed, I hated that she called me 'sensei', but I couldn't get her to stop. I tried to lie, "I'm not angry." The girl smiled, "I haven't known you long, but I can tell when you're mad. You get this look in your eyes, like you really are a Tiger Demon." She gasped when she realized what she had said, "I- I'm sorry, Tora-san. P-please forgive me, I didn't know what I was saying."

I looked at her young face and, for some reason, laughed, "Don't worry about it Mitsuko, after living with a name like that for thirteen years, I've learned to ignore it. Come on, I need help today in room 209." Mitsuko grimanced, the occupant of 209 was one of the worst tempered patients in the hospital. I didn't blame her, she had shattered her left leg and hipbone two weeks ago, her old age already made her joints hurt and now she had to deal with that pain as well.

"Well it's about time you got here! Come to see if I was dead yet? Or are you just going to torture me some more with those needles of yours?" Amai snapped as we came in. Mitsuko hid behind me, suddenly shy. I just smiled at the old woman, "Good morning, Amai-sama. Is your hip any better?" The old crone scowled at me, "I bet they teach you to say that stuff. You come in, make small talk, then leave again. Never let a poor old woman like me to be alone in her pain." That was a problem with Amai, she was always contridicting herself. I bowed, "I am sorry, Amai-sama. If there is anything I could do to make you more comfortable, just let me know. However, now it is time for your pain medicine." She crossed her arms, eyeing Mitsuko pressing into my back, "Girl come here." She ordered, completly ignoring me.

Mitsuko tried crawl under my skin to escape her, but Amai wouldn't have it, "NOW girl!" Mitsuko jumped and scurried out from behind me, eyes on the floor. "Eyes up, girl. Let me have a look at you." When my young friend did, Amai almost smiled, "Well aren't you a pretty little darling. Much prettier than that Demon beside you." I only smiled, Mitsuko, however, glared at the woman, "That was uncalled for!" She blurted, then covered her mouth, violet eyes wide. Amai cackled, "So the shy girl has a backbone? And I thought you were just another brainless, spineless sap like those other girls."

I cleared my throat, bringing their attention back to me, "Now, now. There will be no name calling. Here Amai," I placed two pills in her palm, "These are for you. Is there anything you need?" Amai huffed, "Yeah, for you and the girl to leave my sight. Maybe you should jump off a cliff while you're at it." Mitsuko gasped a little, but I only smiled and motioned her out, "Of course, Amai-sama. I will be back at sundown, unless you prefer another nurse to take care of you. Someone will be in shortly to keep you occupied until dinner."

Letting out my breath I shut the door behind me, Mitsuko looked positivly livid, "How you stay so nice and calm I don't know! I wouldn't be able to stand there and let her insult me like that!" I laughed and ushered Mitsuko back down the hall, "I had three years of practice. You have to know how to react around a patient. Amai is in pain and there's nothing we can do about it, it is better to make her feel bad by getting on to her for insulting us, or better to just let her steam off?" Mitsuko crossed her arms, "I'll never learn." I smiled, "Don't worry, Mitsuko, I had to learn the hard way. I had no one to teach me." Mitsuko didn't argue with that.

^o^

Short, sweet, nothing really exciting (unless you count the 'fluff') I can't keep having drama in every chapter, that makes the story seem unreal! Make Reviews Not Flames! *throws flowers around* lol sorry I couldn't help be a little hippie!

FLAME ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do I even have to?

Thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Freedom its2l8, YukiKitsune95, VKlover13 and (lazy, lol) Fernlight for reviews. And thanks to Ollie1223 for favoites! I love you all for it!

NEW OC UPDATE! Uchiha Yuki belongs to Chichi4mangaHero. If you got this far in the story you should know who the other OCs belong to, so I shouldn't have to remind you. **WARNING **No more OCs, I may be OC-centric, but even I have a limit. Don't bother asking you WILL be turned down!

vvv

Shisui was waiting for me when I left the house early in the morning, leaning against the house just outside the door. He smiled, "Ah I see you found Tenshi." Tenshi lifted her sleep tossled head and smiled towards him before laying her head back on my shoulder. I shifted her higher on my hip as I said, "Actually Itachi-san found her." Shisui raised an eyebrow at my tone when I mentioned him, "Itachi-_san_? I don't think you ever called him that even when you were still that awkward fifteen year old, fresh off the streets and people shy." I glared at him, "Where is your cousin anyway?" I asked, changing the subject. I felt an odd mixture of disappointment and relief that Itachi wasn't there, and I didn't want to think about it. Shisui shrugged, "Clan business. I just came to see if you found Tenshi and to escort you to Lady Tsunade's office."

I looked at my friend in confusion, "What does she want?" Shisui shoved his hands in his pockets, "I don't know. Only that she needed to see you and a few other people. Come on." I frowned, Shisui seemed out of character today. Something was up. I quickened my pace to catch up to him, "But I need to drop off-" "We're already late, Tora. You'll just have to bring Tenshi with you." Now I knew something was wrong, Shisui never called me 'Tora'. Silently I followed my best friend, wondering what on earth could have upset him.

"You're late." Lady Tsunade informed me as I stepped into her office, Shisui behind me. I blushed, feeling the gazes of the small crowd in her office on me, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was called to a meeting until a few minutes ago." Tenshi turned her blind gaze and stared blankly at the room. Shizune, standing behind the Hokage, smiled at the girl, "Would you like me to take Tenshi?" She asked me. My daughter stiffened at her name, alerted. I smiled and murmured to her, "Shizune-san is going to take you, sweetie. Don't worry." Tenshi relaxed and I handed her over to the dark haired woman. When I opened my mouth to ask what we were doing here, Lady Tsunade held up a finger, "We're still waiting on other people."

Minutes later the door opened again and too my surprise Ame and Ruri walked in. I blinked in surprise; I hadn't expected to see them here. Lady Tsunade stood when they walked in, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. Most of you have heard the rumors of the Akatsuki; some have even gone into combat with them." Tsunade looked straight at me when she said that. She turned to the rest of the group as she continued, "Though I hate to admit it, we know little about this organization. Until we find uncover every little detail about them, we'll never be able to defeat them." The group of seven in the Hokage's office shifted uneasily.

Lady Tsunade paused to let the information sink in, "We don't have the teams to go on resonance missions, we are spread thin enough as it is. Therefore, the elders have come up with a plan to make a team of people who specialize in their own way." She turned to a dark haired, dark eyed girl, obviously an Uchiha, and said, "Uchihas have always been strong in genjutsus. You, Yuki, are the best who hasn't been already added to a team yet." Shisui shifted silently behind Tsunade, his serious gaze flickering to his clan member before zoning out again. Yuki nodded and cast a shy look to the rest of us. Lady Tsunade continued with a smile, "Your Sharingan is also an added bonus, though it is not as powerful as you clan mates."

The Hokage then turned to a boy who looked to be twelve. She smiled and ruffled his orangish hair, "And you are very fast and strong, aren't you Toppi?" I perked up at the mention of his name, apparently Akimichi Toppi was very fast, he was faster than Gai and Lee combined. Tsunade introduced another boy, this one older and darker, as Arashi, who had amazing intellegance that almost rivaled Shikamaru. Tsunade turned to me after the dark boy, "Tora, due to your training as an acrobat, you are strong in Taijutsus and have considerable knowledge on poisons." Arashi glared at me, as well as a boy a year or two older than me, who I knew was an Hyuuga due to his pearl colored eyes.

"Ruri, you are an amazing medic, as is Tora, but you specialize more in Ninjutsus than everyone here." Ruri smiled at the Hokage's praise, rather embarrassed that she was singled out. Tsunade pointed out that the Hyuuga, who was called Nabuko, was a master of seal knowledge and your Byakugan is powerful as well." Finally Tsunade turned to Ame, "And last but not least, Ame. The force of your water jutsus is something to be reckoned with." My friend grinned, clearly pleased that Lady Tsunade thought so. The Hokage continued, "Since you are the oldest of the group, you will be the team leader. It is your responsibilities to care for your teammates and carry out the missions." Ame nodded seriously, she knew the weight she would carry.

Lady Tsunade turned to us as a group, "I won't try to make pretty speeches about how the future rests in your hands. It's pointless and I'm sure you'll try your best in any case. I will warn you though, these people are dangerous criminals and should not be taken lightly. I'll leave you now, so you can get better acquainted with each other. Shisui, come here..." Lady Tsunade said, turning to my friend, clearly dismissing us. We all bowed and shuffled back out.

Ruri squealed and clutched my arm, "Isn't this great? I finally get to work in the field some more! And I get to show off my ninjutsus!" The dark boy, I think he was called Arashi, glared at her, "We're not here to have fun." He growled. Ame snapped back, "Hey, she's your teammate now!" The boy sneered, "Oh, yeah? Does that mean the Tiger Demon is also my teammate? Do I have to treat her like an equal?" Everyone turned to me, waiting for me to respond. I smiled, "Eye for an eye. Call me names I'll call you some too, Stormy." Ame, Ruri and the kid Toppi laughed while Arashi just glared, his face turning red.

The Hyuuga snorted, "You think your all big and bad just because you're friends with the Uchihas." I shrugged, noticing that my Uchiha teammate was glaring at the Hyuuga, "I don't see the problem, since you're already looking down your nose at us because you are a Hyuuga." The boy sputtered and I smiled, "Excuse me, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to pick up my daughter before Shizune spoils her beyond belief." Ruri piped, "I'll go with you!"

vvv

"Go left! I said _left_!" Arashi snapped at me as I dodged to the right to avoid the object Toppi was throwing at me. I didn't see the next obstical until it was knocking me to the ground. I growled in fustration and leapt to my feet. I was really rusty, but then I should have expected it. In the four years since I had started working at the hospital and raising Tenshi I had little time to practice acrobats. Arashi stood over me, "Look, I know you're used to having people cower from you, but these Akatsuki aren't afraid of you, okay? So just follow my orders and you might survive."

That rubbed me the wrong way, I shoved my face in his, "Look, pipsqueak, I've been living on my own before you were born. Don't you dare say that I might survive! I've done nothing _but _survive since I was born!" Ame shoved between us before Arashi could respond. She pushed be away from the kid, "Back off Tora. Arashi is just trying to motivate you. Just go along with what he says." She said quietly, I glanced at the boy over her shoulder. Though he looked indifferent, I could tell he was enjoying seeing me being scolded. I turned my furious orange eyes back into Ame's calm blue/yellow ones, "Fine." I growled before stalking back to Arashi, "Continue your lesson." I ground out, hating every word. He smirked before running through the designed path again. I committed the words to memory, determined not to mess up this time.

It had been two weeks since Lady Tsunade put our team together, and during that time Ame had decided that the best way to bond as teammates was to teach each other our own skill. She split us off into pairs; one would teach the other for a day then flip the next day. Unfortunately, I was paired off with Arashi, the one who I disliked the most. We worked on battle strategies, getting help from Toppi, who hadn't been paired yet. So far it had been a complete disaster.

When I got home close to midnight, I was aching all over. I was really going to have to start practicing again. Groaning I pushed open the door and was greeted by Reiko snapping at me in a hushed whisper, "And where have you been?" I glared and didn't answer. Reiko scowled right back at me and said, "Look, I know you have this big team thing now, on top of the hospital, but you're going to wear yourself out if you keep this up." I silently turned to my room, but my brother grabbed my shoulder, keeping me there, "You need your sleep, Tora." I spun on him and hissed, "I need you off my back!" Reiko, surprised at my outburst, stepped back blinking. I mentally kicked myself, I hadn't shouted at Reiko since the time he had almost died. Rubbing my temples I apologized, "I'm sorry, Reiko, I'm just very exhausted. You're right, I need my sleep."

^o^

Blah... end of school makes me feel stretched out. If you don't hear from me for a while it's because I'm taking a vacation from life both on and off Fanfic!

Flame Friendly as always!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't even.

Thanks to PervertAnimeOtaku, Chichi4mangaHero, VKlover95, and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews. Thanks for XxFallenSakuraxX for favorites!

BTW, Trapeze has only 9 chapters now, but already there are 46 reviews, 25 alerts and 25 favs! Thanks to everyone who made this possible! UGH, I've gotten behind on Trapeze, FORGIVE ME!

vvv

"Okay, so what do you know about Taijutsus?" I asked the Uchiha. Yuki twitched and cast a nervous glance around the training ground. I sighed and tapped her on the forehead, another annoying habit that I picked up from Itachi. The girl jumped and turned back to me, "It's one of my better skills." She said, though not arrogently. I sighed in relief, that would help. I had discovered over the past few days that I wasn't good at teaching normal ninja skills. "Show me what you can do." I said and stepped back to watch her.

Suddenly someone tackled my legs and I yelped and lept away before my attacker could take me to the ground. Ruri laughed at my face from her place on the ground, "I call that the Deadly Tackle!" She said between laughs. I glared and opened my mouth to say something when Arashi spoke, "Great, so why don't you attack the Akatsuki? I'm sure they'll give up if you hug them around the legs!" I knew I shouldn't say anything but I couldn't help but snap sarcastically, "Wait, you're standing up for me? Oh my gosh, the world MUST be ending!" I could hear Ame groaning in fustration from across the clearing. Ruri slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, her eyes wide.

vvv

Ame toyed with her food, not eating while I lessuarly sipped my drink and Ruri devoured everything on her plate. I honestly didn't know how she stayed so thin, she acted like Naruto when it came to eating. "So..." Ame started and Ruri and I both turned to her, "This team thing obviously isn't working well. And I'm sorry to say it's your fault." Ruri immediately got defensive, "It's that jerk Arashi! He doesn't treat anyone like he treats Tora or me, so why should we treat him any different."

The Hatake woman just gave Ruri a tired look, "I've already talked with him. He said that he tried being friends at first, but you two were so rude to him that-" Ruri cut her off, "He pratically accused Tora of purposefully scaring people and-" This time I was the one that cut her off, "Ruri. It doesn't matter. Ame is right, we are being very rude." My friend threw up her hands, "Only because he was rude to us! I can' even believe that you're just going to sit here and..." She waved her hands fustrated, unable to find words. I actually smiled, "Sometimes the best thing to do is to sit back and let things happen. Excuse me I have to get Tenshi from daycare." I stood and left a fustrated Ruri and tired Ame alone.

"Mama!" Tenshi sang when she heard me coming. When she was old enough to understand things, I came up with a code to tell her when I was approaching, two fast taps with my toes then one hard stomp. I smiled, "Hello, sweetie. How was your day?" Instead of answering like she usually did, Tenshi tilted her head and asked, "Can we go see Itachi-nii-san?" I blinked at her surprised and felt a blush creep up my scarred face. I hadn't seen Itachi since that night at the Sakura Festival, and I wasn't sure I was ready to see him again just yet. I was still embarressed about hugging him, "Uh... why don't we go see Aunt Sakura?" Tenshi was usually distracted by the mention of her favorite aunt, but she wouldn't let it go, "No. I want to see Itachi-nii-san!"

I sighed, feeling defeat tugging at me, "I don't know, Tenshi. Itachi might be a little busy at the moment. If you're good we'll stop by later." Tenshi tried to snatch her hand from my grip, but I didn't let her go. After the almost-disaster at the Sakura Festival, I refused to let go of my daughter unless I was absolute sure I could grab her again. "I want to go now!" She screamed, bringing the attention of the other families to us. Some of the older women shot me a disapproving look, whether from Tenshi's tantrum, or that I was too young to have a four year old daughter, I didn't know. I frowned, "Stop demanding, Tenshi. If you misbehave again, we won't even go to the Uchiha compound."

Tenshi succeeded in yanking her hand from mine and snapped, "I hate you!" I sighed and tried not to take it personally; to a four year old, using the word 'hate' was just another ploy to get what they wanted. "Well I still love you." I said and hoisted Tenshi up on my hip, despite her complaints. She tried to push me away, "I don't want you to carry me! I'm a big girl now!" I groaned, Tenshi was acting strangly lately. I wondered if it was belated terrible twos. "I'll let you walk if you behave." Tenshi pouted but didn't struggle again. I set her down and went to grab her hand, but she snatched it away, "I'm a big girl. I don't want to hold your hand."

"Tenshi..." I started warningly, but was interuppted by a girly voice, "She doesn't want you to get lost, Bat." I spun to see a snobby little girl Tenshi's age sneering at my daughter. Her mother was busy talking with another woman. Tenshi stiffened, but didn't turn towards the voice. Her little fist clenched and I knew this wasn't the first time someone had teased her. Pressing my fingers in her back I said, "Come on, sweetie. Let's go see Itachi-nii-san." Tenshi stumbled, as if she wasn't prepared for my nudge forward, but found her footing quickly. The girl laughed, "You can't even walk without help." She taunted. It took all my will not to smack the brat. I did cast a withering glare over my shoulder, for once glad that my scars made my face grotesque. The girl hid her face in her mother's skirt.

After we had gone a ways I said, "Don't listen to them, sweetheart. Those kids are just mean" Tenshi sniffed, and I knew she was trying to keep from crying, "They're right." I stopped and knelt down beside her, gently running my thumb under her sightless eyes, "I don't hold your hand because of your blindness, I do it because I'm protective over my little girl." Tenshi rubbed her red nose, "I can't walk without someone leading me around things." I bit my lip, feeling a deep pain in my chest to see her so upset, "It's true, but-" Before I could finish, Tenshi changed the subject, "Our teacher says I'll never be a ninja." I was grateful that Tenshi couldn't see my outraged face, I was going to have to say a few things to that woman!

"Tenshi, you can be whatever you want to be. It will be harder for you to become a ninja, but it's still possible." My blind daughter touched my scars, her face once again the innocent one I wa used to, "How?" She asked in a small voice. I trapped one of her little hands in mine, "Did you know your uncle Lee has no gift at nin- or genjutsus? All he knows is taijutsus and guess what? He's the best at taijutsus." Tenshi shook her dark head, "No, you are!" She protested and I couldn't help but smile, "Alright, he's second best. Then there's Uncle Reiko and me. We didn't start our training until it was very late. See? You can be a ninja, but you have to want it more than anything." Tenshi hugged me, "I want you more!" She said sweetly and I picked her back up, laughing. Secretly I wondered how long it would be before she thought otherwise.

^o^

Uh... I have no idea what happened. If it's bad, forgive me, I've had a horrible week and I was forcing myself to write this.

Flamers Welcome! In fact I kinda expect some people to flame this chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No. Just... no.

Thanks to Fernlight, Freedom its2l8, PervertAnimeOtaku, Kyoichi Amaya, YukiKitsune95, Animefreak1145, Chichi4mangaHero for reviews. Thanks to Animefreak1145, Etheny, HomunculiEnvyLover, Kiarra24, Akane M.K, Sbpurple and for favorites/follows on both stories!

Nooooooooooo! The curse of the Writer's Block is back! I haven't seen this evil sucker since Christmas! And on my most popular story! O.o I just might cry... T-T

vvv

Tenshi was jabbering in my ear all about her day, the episode earlier completely forgotten, as I carried her down the main street of Konoha. I smiled on the outside and spoke with a light tone, but inside I was furious. How dare that teacher tell Tenshi she couldn't be a shinobi! It wasn't her place to tell my daughter anything. I seethed, knowing of a few choice words that I could say to that woman.

I knocked on the house where the head family lived and settled back. Tenshi paused in her triade to ask, "Are we at Itachi-nii-san?" I cuddled her close, "Yep." I said just as Mikoto opened the door. The Uchiha woman smiled, "Tora, it's good to see you. Shisui isn't in if you're looking for him." I shook my head, "No, Tenshi wanted to see Itachi-sama, but I need to do something real quick. Can you watch her while I do my errand?" Mikoto grinned and took Tenshi from me. My daughter squirmed, but smiled when she recognized Mikoto, "Obaasan!" She squealed and buried her face in Mikoto's neck. The older woman laughed while I tried not to feel embarrassed, to call Mikoto 'grandmother' indicated something that I didn't even want to think about. I stepped back quickly and looked to the ground, hoping that my scars hid my blush, "I'll be right back."

The further I got from the Uchiha compound, the more my anger returned. By the time I was back at the now deserted daycare I could feel my blood boiling. I stalked into the building, my fists clutching my skirt to keep from punching a wall or the teacher when I found her. She was quite easy to find too, the second to last door on the right contained the only soul in the building beside's myself: Tenshi's teacher.

I slammed open the door, startling the woman. She blinked her brown eyes rapidly before turning away, her face calm again, "If you are here to discuss something about your child then you'll have to make an appointme-" I cut her off, "How dare you tell my daughter that she's not fit to be a ninja!" The woman shot me a confused look, but it slowly it turned into understanding, "Oh... you're Tenshi's mother..." "Damn right I am, and if you ever tell her that she can't be something ever again I'll murder you!" The woman schooled her face into a black expression again, "I assure you, I am looking in the best interest of Tenshi. She's blind and-" Once again I interupted her, "I know she's blind! You're not looking after that girl's best interest, you're crushing the dreams of a four year old!"

"Now see here," The woman stood, her dull brown eyes finally sparking with anger, "I am trying to get her to see reality. It would be disasterous for both Tenshi and her teammates if she became a shinobi." I glared at her, "You have no right to judge whether or not something would be okay for Tenshi. I'm her mother, that's my job." "Miss, you need to the reality yourself, your daughter will never be as good as the other healty children. The sooner you accept this, the sooner Tenshi can live a life that is suited for her blindness." I stiffened, feeling a cold anger settle over my like a blanket. Something must have shown, because the woman recoiled slightly, "You dare tell me that Tenshi will never be as good as normal children? Do you think she's unhealthy just because she's blind?!" I asked, my voice so icy that for a moment I didn't recognize it.

"That's not what I meant." The woman tried to amend, "I'm simply stating the fact that-" She was cut off again, this time it wasn't by me, "So you're saying that anyone who isn't perfect isn't worth your time?" The woman eeped and I spun to see Itachi leaning against the open door, his normally dark eyes a glittering red. "I-I-I did... Itachi-sama!" The woman stuttered. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Itachi ignored me, "If I hear that you're are mistreating anymore children like you have Tenshi you'll hear from me personally." He growled, making the woman shudder and nod. Itachi finally glanced at me and jerked his head for me to follow him. I did, feeling as awkward as I did the night of the Sakura Festival after I had hugged him.

We walked down the street for a bit, silently, before I stopped and turned to Itachi, "So how did you find me there? I didn't tell Mikoto-san where I was going to be when I dropped Tenshi off." Itachi looked back at me, his eyes once again black and his expession blank, "I was walking past the daycare when I heard you." I stared at him, my mouth hanging open, "But... but I was nearly in the back of the building." Itachi smirked, "I know. I hadn't realized you had such a loud voice." I laughed nervously, "I guess I didn't either." I said sheepishly. Itachi began walking again, but it wasn't long before he spoke, "You said you dropped Tenshi off with my mother?" I shrugged, "She wanted to see you and threw a fit when I tried to tell her no. I- I thought you might have been too busy..." Itachi shook his head, "Not anymore." I smiled, "Do you mind if she spends some time with you? After the Sakura Festival, you are all she talks about." I mentally kicked myself, I hadn't meant to say that. Itachi chuckled, "For Tenshi, anything." He said lightly and I found myself amused that the usually stoic Uchiha would say such a thing.

Tenshi immediately recognized the treads of Itachi and I the minute we stepped through the door. She came squealing out of the kitchen, "Itachi-nii-san! Mama!" Itachi picked her up and settled her on his hip, an odd sight in my eyes. Mikoto followed more sedately, "It's a good thing you're back. I was running out of ideas to keep her distracted." I bit my lip and said, "Sorry, I hadn't realized Itachi-san wasn't at home when I dropped her off." Mikoto waved away my explinations, "It's alright, Tora. I got to spend some time with Tenshi before my son stole her attention away." We both turned to watch Itachi listen to Tenshi, his face more... open than usual. Mikoto and I talked a little while before Tenshi asked Itachi, "Can we go get icecream?"

I turned to my daughter and scolded, "Tenshi! Itachi-san might have things to-" Itachi stood, cutting me off, his hand holding hers, "It's alright, Tora. You're welcome to join us." Tenshi turned her blind gaze towards me and nodded figerously, "Yeah! Come on Mama!" Mikoto laughed, "I'm going to cook dinner, you go enjoy yourselves." She turned and disappeared back into the kitchen. Given no choice I agreed to go and Tenshi grabbed my hand with her free one, pulling me reluctently along with her and Itachi.

^o^

THERE! *pants* I'm going to cut if off before I make this chapter even later than it's supposed to be! So... you like?

Flamers Welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't freaking own Naruto!

Thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Guest, CrazykittensAtemyHOMWORK, VKlover13, Love8Peace (yay you're back!), Fernlight, SoraLover987142 and YukiKitsune95 for reviews! Thanks to WEambi, AlwaysRunning9 and Katerina Storm for favorites!

UGH! Why college WHY?!

vvv

I laughed as Tenshi licked frantically at the dripping ice cream running down her fingers. She glared at my direction, "It's not funny!" She snapped and stamped her foot. I knelt beside her and wiped the runny liquid off her stubby little fingers, "I'm not laughing at you, sweetie. Here wrap this around your hand so it won't drip on you anymore." I gently pressed the napkin in Tenshi's hand, but she pushed back, "No!" Sighing I stood and glanced over at Itachi, who looked secretly amused, "Your turn." I said dully, holding the crumbled napkin out between my index and thumb. Itachi smirked and took the napkin before asking Tenshi, "Will you hold this so the ice cream won't drip?" I had never seen Tenshi move so fast before. She lunged for the napkin, somehow aiming perfectly as if she really could see the napkin, and swiftly wrapped the paper around the ice cream cone before Itachi had even finished speaking.

When he straightened and looked at me, I pursed my lips, "Fine you win. I'll just let Tenshi live with you for now on." Tenshi squealed, thinking I was serious, and I grimanced while Itachi smirked. I turned away and started walking when Tenshi called out, "Mama! Wait for me!" I turned to see her running up to me, somehow managing not to drop her ice cream at all. I laid my hand on her dark head when she reached me, "I wanna go with you, Mama! Where are you going?" I smiled and leaned down to hug her, "Just walking, sweetie. Now you were talking about Ryuu?" Tenshi blushed and stood on her tippy-toes to stage whisper in my ear, "He's really cute..." I laughed and hugged her close, swinging her into the air effortlessly with no regard to her ice cream. Luckily Itachi rescued the ice cream before it could go flying. "I bet he's cute, but not as cute as you!" I said playfully. Tenshi laughed with me then, putting her sticky hands on my cheeks, she pressed her lips to my nose and snuggled closer in my arms, "I love you mommy..." She sighed. I blinked, I would never get tired of hearing my daughter say that.

One of the older women walking past us cooed, "Well isn't that sweet?" I smiled at her, glad she thought so. The old woman moved closer and pinched Tenshi's cheek, making my daughter squirm, "I bet your grandmother thinks the same thing." I froze, having the chilling relization that Tenshi did have a grandmother, my mother. That was an unhappy thought. The woman turned to Itachi and said, "You must be proud." My cheeks burned, but the woman ws gone before Itachi could correct her. Itachi watched her disappear into the crowd then turned back to me, he actually chuckled when he saw my face. I looked down to hid my blush and Tenshi leaned out of my hold, her arms raised towards Itachi, "Carry me, Itachi-nii-san!" She squealed and Itachi obeyed her without a word. He gave me a small smile, "Don't worry about it, Tora." He said before Tenshi dragged his attention away.

vvv

Hours later we were still wondering through the streets, content to be in each other's company, Tenshi being the one who talked the most. I had learned that my daughter's skill was talking anyone into anything, even Itachi; and Itachi's skill was talking me into things that normally I would say no to. Tenshi came out ahead with an impressive array of new toys because of it. We stopped by my house to drop the load off and pick up Hoshi, Tenshi's doll that Itachi gave her, before heading to the lake. The lake was another idea of Tenshi's, one that I didn't mind agreeing to.

Itachi and I sat in the grass near a family that had come for a picnic. Tenshi had tried to join the family's kids in their play at the lake shore, and was turned away harshly. One glare from Itachi and the brats seemed eager to play with Tenshi, but she had already moved to play by herself and Hoshi dejectedly. I leaned back on my hands as I watched my daughter dance Hoshi around in the water, the muddy bottom clinging to the doll's tiny china feet and silk kimono. "She's usually not so... sad." I said out loud. Itachi glanced at me, "She is realizing that she's not like other children." I frowned in confusion, "But I never tried to deny her blindess, she seemed to live fine with it until a few weeks ago." The Uchiha shrugged, "Hn." I knew Itachi enough to know that that 'hn' meant he agreed with me.

Suddenly there was a childish scream and both of our gazes rivited to the lake shore where Tenshi was. Hana stood laughing on the shore line, her hands on her knees while Tenshi clawed up Shisui's shirt like a wet cat. Shisui hugged my daughter closer and pushed her sodden hair out of her terrified face, "It's okay, Tenshi, it's only Shisui-oji." He assured the girl while laughing. I rolled my eyes and stood, "Shisui, if you're done terrorizing my daughter... mind telling me what you are doing here?" My best friend grinned and handed Tenshi over to Itachi, who had joined me at the lake shore, before climbing out himself, "Hana and I were on a date when we saw you. By the way, did you know you three look just like a little family? I wasn't sure it was even you until I saw you scars, Kitty." I glared at him while my face flamed. Shisui grinned delighted to see my blushing.

Tenshi, shiviering in Itachi's arms, suddenly stiffened and twisted around, "Hoshi?" She asked, her cloudy eyes flicking to random places, as if she could see. Shisui and Hana exchanged confused looks. I groaned and waded into the water, my peacock blue split skirt spreading out over the surface of the water, refusing to sink. I seached the muddy lake bottom, looking for the cursed doll. The longer I searched the more irritated I became, the only reason I hadn't given up yet was because I knew Tenshi would throw the screaming fit of the century if I couldn't find her doll.

I was about to go back and drag Shisui out there to help me look when a girl about ten or eleven waded up to me, her grey eyes wide, "Excuse me... are you looking for this?" She asked and held out a very waterlogged doll. The silk kimono had become transparent against the pure white skin, but the doll was Hoshi. I smiled at the girl, "Yes. Where did you find this?" The girl pointed back to her family, the one that wouldn't let Tenshi play with them in the first place, "I think my little sister stole it when your daughter was tackled by that man. She had it when I found her." I smiled at the girl, glad for her honesty. The girl returned my smile and walked back to her family. I turned to see that Itachi had put Tenshi on the ground, where Shisui was currently apologizing to the poor crying girl. I made my way back to the shore, the doll held in my hand, her kimono dragging lightly against the water.

^o^

Kinda filler, but oh well! As long as I get the chapters out!

Flame Friendly!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.

Thanks to Freedom its2l8, Animefreak1145, Kyoichi Amaya, YukiKitsune95, Invalid String and VKlover13 for reviews. Thanks to Invalid String for favorites.

Oh and as YukiKitsune95 pointed out: I said that Tenshi thought a boy was cute in the last chapter. Since she's blind my explination is she _thinks_ he cute because he's nice to her! Okay? ^-^'

vvv

Over the next few weeks I fell into a habit. I didn't take Tenshi to the daycare anymore, I just left her with the Uchiha family while I was on missions or at the hospital. My team slowly got more close until the only problem was the hatred between Arashi, Ruri and me. Ame did all she could to dissolve the problems between us, but nothing worked. I eventually learned to ignore Arashi's comments like I did when I was young, but Ruri always lost her temper as did Arashi. Yuki and I became close friends due to her being like a little sister to Itachi and Shisui. Even Hyuuga Nobuko and I reached an understanding.

Reiko finally returned after a two month mission and found a very different Tenshi than when he left. Due to spending her days around the Uchiha she had turned into a miniature one. She still carried around Hoshi, even though her silk dress had been ruined at the lake and I had to sew a new one made out of cheaper material. Tenshi seemed to love her doll even more that I did. I rarely found Tenshi without her doll in her arms now. I wondered if she was scared that Hoshi would disappear if she let her go again.

vvv

Lightning woke me, it's bright light filling my room as if it were daybreak instead of night. I blinked when the light faded, leaving me in total darkness. Thunder followed the lightning, rumbling so deep that several of my things shook and some fell to the ground. I laided there quietly on my back, waiting for sleep to retake me, when my door banged open and Tenshi came in crying, "Mommy! I'm scared." I sat up and went to my shaking daughter. I touched her shoulder to show I was there and she immediately latched on to me, her small arms going around my neck, choking me. I picked her up and hushed her, petting her hair back from her face, "It's alright, Tenshi. It's just a storm." Tenshi shook her head against my neck, her tears soaking my nightshirt. I swayed side to side, trying to calm her down, when lightning flashed again, Tenshi screamed and clung tighter to me.

"What's the matter, Tenshi?" Reiko asked from my doorway. I looked up to see my brother leaning against the doorway, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tenshi cried, "They said that I was bad and lightning would hit me! I don't wanna die, Mama!" I blinked in confusion, "Who told you that? Not Itachi-nii-san?" If it was he would hear it from me, and I didn't care if he was head of the Uchiha clan! Tenshi shook her head again, "Mean kids! Mikoto-obaa said that they're bad kids." I glanced up at Reiko again, his eyes were on fire with anger and his fists were clentched. I had told him the drama that had been going on for a while, but he didn't seem to believe me. Now he did.

I turned my attention back to my poor daughter, "Why do they think your bad?" "'Cause I'm blind! They said Itachi-nii-san doesn't like me! He does doesn't he, Mama?" I bit my bottom lip to keep from cursing and said, "Itachi loves you, sweetie. Don't believe them, they're just jealous." Tenshi pulled away, her blind eyes focusing on my jawline, "Why?" She asked in a small voice. I looked at Reiko for help and he stepped forward, "Because Tenshi, they don't have an awesome mama like Tora." I glared at him, that's not what I wanted him to say. It seemed to settle Tenshi though, "Really?" Reiko patted his nieces head, "Yep. Their mothers' would probably send them right back to bed, and their mama's would certianly never fix their toys like Tora."

Tenshi giggled and Reiko smiled before continueing, "And on top of that, she lets you go see Itachi-nii-san and your uncles." "Don't forget Mikoto-obaa!" Tenshi said indignantly. Reiko laughed and took Tenshi from me, swinging her around, "Of course! I'd never forget about your Obaasan!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright, now we've got to go back to bed. I have a mission tomorrow." Reiko nodded and took Tenshi out, asking, "Hey, do you want to sleep with me tonight? I haven't seen you in two months and I've got to get my share of you in before Itachi-sama comes to steal you again!" I could hear Tenshi laughing as I drifted back to sleep.

vvv

"So what are we doing?" Yuki asked as we walked away from the Konoha gates. Ame glanced over her shoulder at Yuki then forward again, "Ruri, you explain." Ruri turned around to walk backwards as she explained to the young Uchiha that we were going to get information from Suna about the Akatsuki. Afterwards we would escort the Kazekage and his family back to Konoha for the Chuunin exams as the honored guests. Mitsuko, who was on this mission as a trainee to see if she liked being a medic field nurse or not, turned to me, "I saw you the other day." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Don't you see me everyday?" Mitsuko blushed but spoke anyway, "Yeah... you were with Itachi-sama and a little black-haired girl. All three of you were laughing. I don't think I've ever seen you or Itachi-sama laugh."

I shrugged, "I don't have much to laugh about, and I don't see Itachi-san laugh much either. Tenshi was being silly that day." Mitsuko gave me a confused look, "Who's Tenshi?" I then realized that my student had never met Tenshi, I smiled, "Tenshi's my adopted daughter. I'm sure you've heard that story." Mitsuko nodded, "Yeah, you adopted a little baby girl abandoned because her parents thought you cursed her with blindness." Arashi overheard us, "Are you sure she really didn't curse the poor girl?" Mitsuko spun on the icy blue haired man, "Now look here!" I put a hand on her shoulder before she could come to my defence, "It's alright Mitsuko, he's just a brat." Arashi stiffened and Ame sighed in defeat while Ruri and everyone else laughed. Toppi skidded to a halt next to Mitsuko, "H-hi..." He said shyly. Mitsuko, once again receding to her own shyness, blushed and squeaked back, "Hello." I smiled at the two kids, "Mitsuko, this is my teammate Toppi. Toppi, my student Mitsuko." I introduced them then stepped away to watch the fireworks.

Ruri and Yuki came up on either side of me. Ruri took one look at the two twelve year olds then at my smile and back, "Playing matchmaker, Tora?" I smiled at my friend, "Yes... and your next." Yuki giggled at Ruri's red face. I happened to glance up and saw Arashi looking our way, when he caught sight of me staring at him he glared and turned away. I frowned, was it just my imagination, or was he smiling?

^o^

Yay! Writer's Block gone! Sorry if it's short and choppy, I still have a headache (dang dehydration...), so you'll just have to deal with it! lol

Flames Are Welcome Only Here!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Thanks to Animefreak1145, Fernlight, YukiKitsune95, Chichi4mangaHero, Freedom its2l8, and Kyoichi Amaya (six of the seven Loyal Reviewers) for reviews, I can always count on you! Thanks to hello-totoro-ninja and Mad Science Lady for favorites.

WOOOOO 14KB, longest chapter! Is it bad that this chapter is the longest yet and in Acrobats 14KB would be short...? O.o

vvv

I sighed, bored out of my mind. Ruri echoed me and stretched out her legs, crossing them at the ankles, "I'm freaking bored! Why can't they talk faster?" She whined and Arashi narrowed his eyes at her, but surpisingly didn't say anything. Mitsuko and Toppi had hit it off during the three days it took to reach Suna and were irrseperable since. Yuki paused in her conversation with Nobuko and looked at the kids too, a small smile on her face. I watched the Uchiha girl. She was so different from the Uchihas that I knew. Yuki wasn't stoic like Itachi, or moody like Sasuke; if anything she was closer to Shisui's temperament, barely. They both liked jokes, but there was something sad under her happiness.

She caught me staring at her and smiled at me before returning to the conversation at hand. Mitsuko actually disengaged herself from Toppi and came over to me, "Tora-sensei? Can we go see the Medicinal Greenhouse? Temari-san told me that they have a bigger one than Konoha's." I smiled at my student, "Maybe later, we've got to stay here until Ame releases us." "Oh... Okay!" Mitsuko said and went back to Toppi. Ruri leaned closer to me, her arms crossed across her chest, "You know that's not true. We can leave whenever we want as long as we stay in the city." I shot her a sly smile, "Like I'm going to distrupt this chemistry going on." I replied, nodding to the youngest members of our group.

Temari came in then. She blinked at the sight of Konoha nins lounging around with nothing to do. She looked around and spotted Ruri sitting beside me, recognition lit up her face. She made her way to my friend, "Hi, I never got a chance to ask what your name was..." Ruri smiled, "Nabiki Ruri. You're Temari right? Gaara-sama's sister?" Temari nodded and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. She flinched slightly at my scars but I shrugged and looked away. Konoha may not have a problem with me now, but I knew not everyone shared their opinion. I couldn't help but notice everyone in the room save Arashi was now glaring at Temari. I shot a stern look at them and elbowed Ruri, they should judge. After all, they used to be one of those same people.

Before anyone could do anything the door to Gaara-sama's office opened and the Kazekage stepped out with Ame. We all stood, waiting orders. Ame smiled, "We have the information we need. Tomorrow we start the journey home." She turned to the young Kazekage and bowed. The red head nodded his head in return and turned to us, "My sister will see that you are settled for the night." "Can we see the greenhouse first?" Mitsuko pipped up, surprising all of us. My student could hardly speak to a citizen, so how was she not stuttering in front of the Kazekage? Gaara-sama turned and raised a nonexsistant eyebrow at the girl. That was when she blushed and looked to the ground. I came to her defence, "Yume Mitsuko is my student. She has heard many stories about your greenhouse and-" Gaara-sama cut me off, "If you wish." He said deadpanned. I bowed slightly and ushered Mitsuko out, Ruri following.

Ruri gave Mitsuko a look the minute we exited the building, "You seemed pretty confident in there... What happened?" Mitsuko blushed, "I-I don't know... I just felt... a-a-at eas-ease." Ruri smirked, "Could this have anything to do with Toppi?" She asked, stuffing her hands in two of her many pockets. Mitsuko turned even redder, I wondered if she was going to faint like Hinata, "I uh... No! I mean... I-I don't... ummm..." Ruri and I laughed. I placed a hand on my student's shoulder, "You're just as bad as Hinata when someone mentions Naruto. I think you like him." Poor Mitsuko just stammered even more, her cheeks turning darker by the minute. I wondered absently if all her blood was hiding in her cheeks. Mitsuko was saved from answering when we reached the greenhouse. She squealed, her shyness forgotten, and ran into the medical greenhouse. Ruri following her, just as enthusiastic. I walked after them more sedately.

One of the plant caretakers bowed to me, "May I help you?" I turned to her and the woman let a small gasp escape her lips when she caught sight of my face. I didn't smile, people were even more revolted when I smiled, but I asked, "Do you have any poisionous plants?" The woman stiffened and hesintated, probably thinking that I was up to no good. I pulled out my Konoha hospital ID and showed it to her. She relaxed and turned back into a polite woman, "This way please." She said gesturing behind me to a small doorway leading away from the main room.

It was almost an hour before Ruri and Mitsuko came looking for me. By then Sumi, the plant caretaker, and I were in a deep discussion of whether Amatoxin or Wolfsbane was deadlier. Ruri cleared her throat, "Sorry to inturrupt the poison debate, but I'm sure Ame is going to freak if we stay here any longer." I sighed and said good-bye to Sumi before joining Ruri and Mitsuko. I glanced down at my student and saw her carrying a large book and a bag of herbs. I raised an eyebrow and Ruri, seeing where I was looking, answered my unasked question, "Mitsuko befriended the head plant caretaker." Mitsuko gave us a bright smile, "I can't wait to use these!" I chuckled and patted her dark hair, I didn't mention that someone had to be hurt for her to use them.

vvv

We left at dawn the next day, the eight of us surrounding the Kazekage, his siblings and his student, Matsuri. It didn't take me long to realize that Matsuri was in love with her teacher and he didn't return the feelings. I also noticed that Yuki was awfully quiet. Konkuro tried to flirt with her, but she snapped at him, surprising the team since she was never angry, and he left her alone. Mitsuko was telling Toppi avidly about the plants she saw in the Suna medical greenhouse and he listened mesmerized. Ruri was actually carrying a conversation with Arashi that didn't involve any shouting. They seemed to be teasing each other, but it was hard to tell. Ame told Nobuko something briefly and he disappeared ahead of us, probably to scout.

Gaara-sama fell in step with me and I looked up mildly surprised, "You're friends with Naruto, are you not?" He asked. I should have guessed. I knew that Gaara-sama and Naruto were friends. I shrugged, "Well, my brother is closer, but I guess you could say that. Why?" The red haired Kazekage was silent for a while before asking, "How is he? I haven't seen him since the Akatsuki attack." I smiled at the former jinchuuriki, "He's fine. A little overwhelmed trying to catch up with everyone else. His team seems glad to have him back." Gaara-sama nodded absently, staring off into the trees that surrounded us. I couldn't help but notice Matsuri's jealous glance towards us, I frowned at her and she shivered and turned away.

Ame stopped us for the night and set guard duty. The Sand Siblings tried to protest about not being put to guard duty, but one glare from the older woman and even the Kazekage shut up. I was with Yuki for the last watch of the night. When it came to our turn to guard my Uchiha friend was as silent as Sasuke when he was angry about something. I watched her cautiously from across the camp. Her back was turned to me, as I watched she pulled one of her long dark red pigtails around and ran her fingers through it. I sighed, knowing that she played with her hair when she was nervous and walked over to her. I sat down beside Yuki, startling her. I gave her a knowing look as said, "Alright, spill. What's bothering you?"

My friend tried to deny it, but I just raised one eyebrow and she sighed, "While you were gone I... I tripped and Gaara-sama caught me. He was so... gentle and nice. He didn't laugh at me for being clumsy like people usually do. I don't know why... but I can't get him out of my head." She looked at me, her dark eyes wide, "You can't tell anyone what I just told you!" She urged. I pulled back, blinking, "Why not?" I asked confused. Yuki snorted and scuffed her ninja sandles in the dirt, "I'm just a shinobi. He's the leader of his village!" She said as if it was obvious. I shrugged, "So? You're an Uchiha." Yuki rolled her eyes to me, "Not every Uchiha is Itachi or Sasuke. We're not all gifted like those two." I hitched my shoulder again, "So? You're part of a powerful clan, that's something. You have a kekke genkai. Besides, rank shouldn't matter if you really truely like him."

Yuki looked at me out of the corner of her eye, her mouth curling into a smile, "Are you saying that for my benefit, or for yours?" She asked. I blinked again, confused at the change of conversation, "What do you mean?" I asked. Yuki turned to face me fully, "Oh come on, Tora. The whole village is talking about you and Itachi-san!" I stared at her, disbelieveing, "Me and... Itachi? What are you talking about?" Yuki rolled her eyes, "You've been friends for three years, don't tell me you don't have feelings for Itachi-sama." I blushed and looked away, foolishly confirming her suspicions. Yuki stood, "Ha! I knew it!" She cheered, pointing a finger at me. I glared at her and pressed my finger to my lips, "Silence before you wake people up." I hissed at her, coming to a stand as well. Yuki grinned and returned to whispering, "Don't try to deny it, Tora, you like my clan leader!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Fine. I do have feelings for Itachi, but what good are they? Half the village girls love him!" Yuki gave me a satisfied grin, "But you're the only one who is his friend." I paused thinking about that. Then I returned to arguing, "So? I know Itachi doesn't return my feelings." Yuki giggled, "If that's what you think, then you're more blind than Tenshi!" I narrowed my eyes at her, "What makes you say that?" I asked and Yuki giggled again, "Do you really think that Itachi is spending all that time with your daughter because he only likes her?" I opened my mouth, but she held up a hand, silencing me, "Think about this: what would you do if he did ask you out?" I opened my mouth to answer when I paused. I honestly didn't know what I would do. I glared at the Uchiha girl, "Okay, fine. You win. Go back to guard duty." I growled and turned away. I could feel Yuki's smirk as I retreated back to my spot.

vvv

I yawned again, boredly watching the sky lighten. Yuki had fallen asleep a while ago, but I didn't bother to wake her. I could watch our group by myself for the last hour. I sighed and picked at the bark of a root that was poking out of the ground beside me. I leaned my head back against the tree trunk I was sitting against and looked up it's tall length towards the sky. The sun would be up soon, maybe another half hour or so. The birds had started singing not too long ago, a few twitters that turned into multiple birds singing at the same time.

Suddenly all birds fell silent and I straightened from my relaxed position. I glanced around but saw nothing out of ordinary, not even a suspicious shadow. I stood cautiously and started to wake Yuki when I saw it. A creamy brown owl sat on a low branch, just above Ame's head, it's bright yellow eyes staring straight at me. I froze suddenly thinking of another time I had seen an owl, years ago when Itachi and I were watching over Sasuke after he was rescued from Orochimaru.

_~Flashback~_

_It was close to midnight and still nothing happened. I had given up trying to stay alert, like Itachi was doing so effortlessly, in favor of dozing off. My hand rested on Sasuke's bed so I would wake if he shifted during the night, but he had stilled hours ago. Suddenly the relaxed air in the room became tense. I pulled myself back out of my light doze, aware that something had changed. I glanced first at Sasuke, but he was still sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but notice that he looked younger in his sleep and I wondered if Itachi looked the same. Shaking my head to clear my mind of those frustrating thoughts I turned to Itachi. He was standing, his back turned to me._

_I slowly got to my feet, scared that any suddenly movement would startle Itachi into attacking. I shuffled forward until I was standing beside him. The Uchiha spared me a brief glance of acknowledgment before turning his blank gaze back outside. "Is something wrong?" I asked, expecting him not to answer. To my surprise he said softly, "The night is too quiet." I looked out and indeed he was right, nothing, not even the wind, made a sound. It was like the whole world was holding it's breath in anticipation for... something._

_A shadow fell across me and I glanced up to see a night owl gliding in the still air. It hooted softly and with that sound the nocturnal life came alive once again. Whatever had silenced the night had passed and no harm had come to anyone, at least I hoped._

_~Flashback Over~_

I glared at the owl and it screeched at me, making me cringe, before silently taking flight. I watched it fly through the trees, fading into the dawn. I didn't know the connection between the two owls, but I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

^o^

Mwahahahahahaha! Tora finally admits her feelings! XD

Flame friendly!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't. Even. Ask.

Thanks to AnimeFreak1145, Sally95, Kyoichi Amaya, Chichi4mangaHero, VKlover13, Quietjay21 and YukiKitsune95 for reviews. Thanks to csd1411, ashala and Quietjay21 for favorites!

**Sally95:** That's a really good idea, thanks! I promise I'll do it just as soon as the current drama is unfolded! ^^

YAY! I am finally ahead again! *cheer* Oh and by the way, FIGHT AHEAD! :D

vvv

We left before daybreak, the twelve year olds were still asleep and hard to wake so Nobuko and Arashi carried them on their backs. Matsuri seemed smug that she was the only 'kid' who was actually awake, but I didn't pay any attention to her. I didn't look at anyone, my eyes were trained on our surroundings, alert because of the owl encounter. Ame noticed my mood but didn't comment on it.

It was close to noon. Mitsuko and Toppi were awake by then, both hyper and kept getting under foot. When Arashi first yelled at them, they calmed down for a brief moment before acting up again. I was the only one who seemed to not be fazed by their antics; but then I did have a four year old. Ame shouted at them to keep it down, it was dangerous to bring attention to themselves, but they ignored her. She flushed with anger and I put a hand on her shoulder, "They're kids, just let it go." Ame growled, "Those two are like miniature Narutos!" Those who knew Naruto laughed. Matsuri glared at the two, "Why are you two acting like such-" I covered her mouth before she could go any farther and everyone turned to me. I was watching the trees, suddenly alert again.

A shadow flickered briefly in my peripheal and I snapped my head around in time to see a kunai coming straight for me. I dodged, pushing Matsuri to the ground in the process. Everyone reached for their weapons. Matsuri crawled to her feet, but I shoved her down again as another kunai flew past her, one that would have peirced her neck if I hadn't shoved her away, "Stay down!" I snapped and Matsuri followed my order, curling on the ground, watching with frightened eyes.

Laughter I recognized too well filled the air and everyone tensed. My mother lept down from a tree, her Akatsuki robe fluttering around her like a crow's wings. "I wish you'd let me hit her, Tora, that brat would make great target practice." I narrowed my eyes at her as Ruri glanced between us, her cerulean blue eyes widening as she realized who the Akatsuki woman was. I snarled and didn't answer. Ame made a shuffle forward but my mother shook her head mockingly, "My fight is with Tora, back off!" With that she flicked her fingers toward my team leader and vines shot out of the forest to grab Ame. My team turned to attack the vines and left me to fight my mother.

Hikaru turned back to me, "Fight me, dear. We were interuppted the last time." I drew my twin katanas from my back and glared, "Gladly." I snarled and charged forward. Hikaru pulled out her own katana and smiled grimly. At the last moment I cartwheeled away from her and landed on a tree, focusing chakra to my feet to keep me there. Before my mother could turn and face me I pushed off the tree and flew straight for her. Unfortunately she was able to block my attack and I flipped off her shoulders, twisting to face her before I landed. Hikaru smirked when she turned to face me, "I don't remember this... have you actually been training?" I didn't answer, but charged again. She swept her katana up, stoping my right sword from decapitating her, and kicked away my left. Our faces were inches apart, orange eyes glaring at each other.

My mother pushed me away, her katana a flash of silver as she came towards me. I ducked under her swing and back flipped to avoid her return. She wasn't smiling anymore, "Fight me! Stop dancing around, brat!" She snapped, her dull black hair flying in her face. I couldn't help it, I laughed at her fustration. She screamed in uncontrolable rage and charged me again, faster than before. I lept aside, taking a swipe at her legs with my left, but she avoided it. Hikaru attacked again. I was surprised at her strength and ferocity. She feignted to my left and I swung to block both ways, growling she spun to the right and swung her sword again, going for the tendon at the back of my knee. I twisted to face her, my right sword going to block hers. I heard the screech of metal on metal and felt a brief twinge of discomfort in my thigh, but I pushed it away.

The woman jumped back and grinned maliciously. I frowned and made for a step towards her when my right leg crumbled beneath me. I screamed in pain and clutched at my leg, it was coated in blood. I glared at my mother, lips pulled back in a snarl. She tilted her head to the side like a bird, her coy smile back in it's place, "You know... you really look like a Demon when you make that face. Don't you know you're face will freeze if- Oh wait!" She laughed mockingly, "It already is!" In a moment of anger and fustration I threw one of my swords at her, but she dodged easily. Grinning she twirled her own katana in her hand and started for me, intending to end me. Before she came within five feet of me a sand wall rose between us and I could hear her cursing. When the sand wall dropped, she was gone.

Ruri knelt beside me, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the mangled mess of my leg. Gently she probed at it and I hissed in pain, jerking my leg away from her touch. She pulled back, "It's poisoned, I'm not skilled for this." Ame stood behind my friend, her yellow-flecked blue eyes serious as she frowned. She looked around, "We're close to Konoha. Konkuro!" The purple painted Suna nin blinked in surprise and stepped forward, "You're the strongest here, carry Tora." The Suna nin cast me a cautious look and I glared. I didn't like feeling weak, and being carried did just that. Ame put a hand on my head and leaned down, whispering, "Be nice, that's an order." I sighed and relented. Konkuro cautiously started to pick me up; I blacked out before he got me completely off the ground.

^o^

Tora's back in the hospital... She's gotta stop getting hurt... C Oh well! Everything comtributes to the story, even the minor peices!

Flame Friendly!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: What did I just tell you?!

Hark! Do I smell fluffy ahead? 8D

Thanks to Chichi4mangaHero, Sally95, and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews.

**Sally95:** Hmmmm... What will happen? XD

Everyone may thank Chichi4mangaHero for threatening me to update NOW or suffer the consequences! lol

vvv

"Now Tora... you need to-" The nurse started to reprimid me. I glared and threw the closest thing to me at her, a glass of water. She shielded herself with her clipboard and the glass shattered against the thing, "GET OUT!" I shouted and threw a book at her next; but she ran out of the room before the book could find it's mark.

Shisui whistled from his seat at the window, I turned to glare at him and saw Itachi giving his cousin a stern look as well. Shisui held up his hands in surrender, "I didn't say anything!" He defended then added, "I was simply surprised that our calm Kitty had such a temper." Itachi rolled his eyes and returned to the scroll he was reading. I crossed my arms and slumped farther in my bed. Shisui chuckled, "I do believe you're a worse patient than Sasuke." I was glaring at him again, my hand slowly reaching for something to throw at _him_, and Shisui pretended to look glance at the clock, "Well look at the time! I promised Hana that I would meet her today for lunch. Bye, Kitty!" He hurried out before I could decide to throw something at him.

When his cousin shut the door Itachi finally looked up at me, "You're in a bad temper." He observed. I crossed my arms and scowled, but I didn't argue. The fight with my mother on top of constant pain from my leg had put me in a bad mood. Reiko made the smart move and refused to bring Tenshi to see me, no matter how much she whined. It had been three weeks since my team had returned, after the first six days everyone stopped seeing me, except Itachi, Shisui, and Reiko. Though the wound was healing nicely, it still hurt too much to even think about twitching. "Speak to me, Tora." Itachi said calmly. I don't know if it was the pain or the medicine they had me on, but I blurted out, "Why do you spend time with Tenshi and me?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and laid aside his scroll while I mentally breated myself for not keeping my mouth shut.

Itachi seemed to think over his answer for a while, so long that I finally mumbled, "If you don't want to answer..." Itachi shook his dark head, his low ponytail coiling over his shoulder, drawing my gaze down the lean muscles of his arm. He still wore his ANBU armor, having come to my room directly after a mission. Somewhere deep in my heart I found the gesture sweet, but I refused to admit to it, even to myself. After a few more moments of silence, Itachi finally said, "I enjoy your company." I frowned at the answer, that wasn't what I was looking for. In truth, I really didn't know what I was looking for, but that wasn't it.

Absently I shifted for a better position and accidently move my injured leg. With a surpressed scream I jolted upright, hands reaching for my leg to do... something. Anything to rid myself of the pain. Strong hands pushed mine away and held down my spasming leg, making me want to scream even more. Through the painful haze I could hear Itachi soothing me, but I can't make out the words, all I can hear is my blood pounding through my veins. I felt dizzy and too aware of where Itachi held me. I squeezed my eyes close against the pain. It was too much, I fainted.

vvv

My spine ached and I tried to roll onto my side to relieve it, but my right leg was pinned. Paniced I thrashed, desperate to move, even if it caused pain. Hands grabbed my shoulders and I opened my eyes to peer into Itachi's depthless onyx ones, "Don't move." He said, pushing me back into the bed. I grabbed at his shirt, his ANBU armor was gone, when he started to move away, "Don't leave..." I whispered, my voice thick with pain. Something flickered briefly in his eyes and he leaned down, his dark bangs brushing against my cheeks as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I promise." Then he pulled away and sat down in a chair by my bed, but I continued to stare at the ceiling in shock, had he really just kissed me? On the forehead, granted, but it was Itachi. He didn't just kiss anyone. Did that mean...

I shut my eyes before the thought could fully form. I didn't want to think about it. Unconsciously I reached out and threaded my fingers through his, wanting to make sure he would stay there. He didn't pull away.

vvv

"Ouch!" I growled and jerked my leg away from Lady Tsunade. The Hokage glared at me, "Don't make me knock you out again." I met her glare, but didn't move my leg away when she fingered the thick knotted scar that now graced my leg from hip to knee. It had been two months since the Suna mission. My wound had healed at a surprising rate, Lady Tsunade thought that I might have gotten a gene that increased healing. It made sense, but there was no way to prove it. The Hokage jabbed my scar with her fingers again and it took every ounce of will to keep my leg in place. After a few minutes she pulled away, "The wound has healed nicely."

Reiko lifted his head from his hand, his grey green eyes serious, "I hear a 'but' coming..." Lady Tsunade shot my brother an irritated look and continued, "...But, the posion deadened some of the ligaments in your thigh, Tora, as a result your new tissue healed around it, leaving a batch of dead muscle that will prevent you from walking properly." Reiko and I stared at her. I was crippled? After all that happened to me, from the cuts on my face to the broken leg that led to my life now, I was crippled by one cut to the leg?

Lady Tsunade saw what I was thinking, "You can still walk, and possibly run, but I don't think you'll be able to do acrobatics again." "What about missions? Will she'll be able to go on missions?" Reiko asked for me. Lady Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "Probably not. It will be a while before you can walk without help... I won't count on it." Quietly she left and Reiko looked at me, "You still have the job at the hospital." He said, trying to cheer me up. I just turned my face away, so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over.

^o^

Awwwww, poor Tora... *sniff* :,(

Flame Friendly, come on, try me! I dare you!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nopidy, Nope.

Thanks to Chichi4mangaHero, Kyoichi Amaya, Fernlight, Sally95, and Animefreak1145 for reviews.

**Sally95: **Who knows? She has the hospital job still, and we all know that Tora is stubborn! XD

BTW, if any of you get on dA, and are Labyrinth/Phantom of the Opera/almost any movie on the planet fans, YOU MUST GO READ THE COMIC _"The Girl Next Door" _by Pika-la-Cynique. I nearly died laughing!

vvv

"Thanks you for walking me home." I said as I limped between Itachi and Mitsuko, both of them didn't say anything; I really didn't expect Itachi to, even after spending almost two months with him in a hospital room as my only company. Lady Tsunade had finally said I could go home to rest, since I was just driving everyone save very few people crazy. Mitsuko bit her lip and glanced at me and Itachi, before turning away. Her expression looked almost mischievious, but I pushed aside the thought as paranoia.

We reached the street that led to my house and Mitsuko stopped, "I... uh... I go straight." She told me, looking down at her feet, "I guess I'll see you around, Tora." She finished before fleeing down the path. I watched her jealously, it hadn't been too long ago that I had been able to run when I wanted to. I could barely walk now. Shaking my head I turned down my own street, Itachi following. After a moment of silence, he said, "At least you can walk." I hadn't realized that I had been speaking aloud. Blushing I turned away and grumbled, "After two months of laying in bed doing nothing. And not without limping." Itachi raised a dark eyebrow, "Did you expect to walk perfectly after a wound like that?" I actually glared at him, "What do you know about it?" I snapped. Itachi kept my gaze for a minute before shrugging and looking away, "Hn."

I had never wanted to slap him so much before. I picked up my pace as best as I could to escape him, but he grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. I spun around to face him, "What?" I seethed. Itachi stared at me silently, his eyes even darker than usual. "I've been insenstive and for that I apologize." I raised my eyebrows and gave Itachi a flat look. I had never heard him so formal before, and I didn't know why. Finally I shrugged, "It's alright. I think I'm just tired." Itachi moved aside and fell back in step with me. We didn't speak again.

By the time we reached my house we were enjoying each other's company again instead of the awkward silence that had graced the air over us. I paused at the door, suddenly shy as I realized that this was the first time we had spent in public alone. Itachi turned to face me, somehow wedging himself between the door and me. I avoided his gaze, unsure of what to say. Should I just say 'thank you' and flee inside? Talk to him a litte? I had no clue what to do. I opened my mouth to do something just as Itachi glanced behind me, his dark eyes widening a fraction of an inch.

After that, total chaos.

^o^

XD I bet you hate me at the moment don't ya? A chapter that's super short AND ends with a cliffhanger... just remember, if you kill me, you won't get the rest of the story! Sorry if it sucks, I got another headache... GRRRRRRRR!

Flame friendly! (I'm probably going to regret that...)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No means no means no!

Thanks to Chichi4mangaHero, Kyoichi Amaya, Sally95, YukiKitsune95, Guest and TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER for reviews. Thanks TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER, 0Kuro Tenshi0, Katrina466, Forever-Buckskin, and MissProduce to for favorites.

**Sally95:** I'm sorry to torture you, but I've got to keep you on your toes every once in a while... Thanks for the pressure point advice. Hopefully it'll work!

WOOOOOOO 100 reviews! Trapeze is now officially my most popular story! Cyper Cookies and Cake for everyone!

;3 I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks to Fernlight for giving me the idea (AGES ago, but still) Beyond this point, thar be fluffies... somewhat...

vvv

Something hard hit me square in the back, causing me to stumble forward. I shifted my left foot forward and threw out my arm to balance myself just as Itachi stepped back. Somehow my foot had gotten behind his right leg and he tripped over it. His back hit the front door and it swung open on it's own. Itachi reached out to grab the doorway but accidently grabbed my shoulder instead and we both crashed to the ground, me on top of him. For a brief moment I stared wide-eyed into his own equally shocked dark eyes before I realized something.

I was kissing Uchiha Itachi.

Gasping I jerked back and scrabbled off of him, a hand over my mouth for whatever reason. Itachi stared at me, looking as shocked as I felt. That was when I noticed my brother sitting on the couch, his mouth hanging open. Reiko had seen the whole thing. A muffled noice came from the doorway and all three of us looked outside to see Mitsuko standing there, her eyes impossibly wide and filled to the brim with amusement. Itachi's eyes spun red and he shot to his feet, glaring at the devilish girl. I had never seen him so angry before. Not even when he had snapped at Tenshi's former daycare teacher. I wondered if I imagined the slight pink color dusting his cheeks, maybe it was from the anger, but I doubted it.

Mitsuko, sensing her death, had the smart notion to turn and run. Itachi didn't even hesintate in taking off after her. I was staring out the door long after both were gone from my view then cast a hesintate look at Reiko. He was over his state of shock and was smirking at me, "I suppose that means your walk home went well?" He asked smugly. I didn't answer, but fled to my room, slamming the door shut and pressing my back against it. Only in the comfort of my solitary room did I close my eyes and reveal in the ghostly trace of Itachi's lips on mine. I pressed my fingertips to my swollen lips and sighed. Dimly I wondered why I was once so embarrassed over hugging Itachi. Then I had never wanted to see him again in fear that I would have to face the fact that I had nearly shown my feelings. Now I wondered if I would ever get another chance to kiss him again. Considering that the first one wasn't near enough.

vvv

It didn't take long for the rumor to spread. It was only seven in the morning when Naruto burst into our house yelling, "DID YOU REALLY KISS ITACHI-SAMA?!" I shot him a look that could peel paint, my face dark red. Turning away, I scrubbed at the stain on the counter that I had been trying to clean up for almost an hour. Reiko came in behind his friend, smirking, "Yes... I saw the whole thing. Seemed they got pretty rough too, consider they knocked the door down." I scoured at the counter, determined not to listen to them. Naruto cackled and asked, "Really? When was-" The door banged open again and this time the whole gang came rushing in, the same question on their lips. I scrubbed at the stain, ignoring them all.

Ruri leaned up against the counter, a smirk on her face. I gave her a look out of the corner of my eye, "What do you want?" I growled. She shrugged, "Just glad that you and Itachi finally admit to both of your feelings. Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?" I twisted to face her fully, "Because that little demon brat, Mitsuko, _pushed_ me into him!" Ruri pursed her lips and picked at her nails as she said, "So? She's just returning the favor. After all, you did set her up with Toppi." My eye twitched, I hated it when Ruri cornered my like that. "It was still an accident, and most likely won't be repeated." I grumbled. Ruri opened her mouth but I turned cutting her off, "My leg hurts. I'm going to lie down now." I said to anyone within hearing and limbed away, back to my room away from nosy busybodies.

vvv

Later that day, after our house had cleared of Reiko's friends, Shisui came to call. I was sitting on the couch, letting Reiko torture me by massaging my sore leg. He kept glaring at me, berating me for walking too soon. "Hey! I heard you kissed my cousin!" Shisui yelled from the door. I sighed, I didn't need this right now. Reiko grinned, "Yep, she sure did. But she keeps blaming it on Mitsuko for some odd reason." My best friend snickered as he came into my view, "Imagine my surprise when I hear it from _Sasuke_! I'm both your and Itachi's best friend and I hear this from neither of you!" I crossed my arms and looked away mullishly, "Don't want to talk about it." I growled.

Shisui and Rekio laughed. My brother turned to Shisui and asked, "So how did Sasuke find out about it? He wasn't here earlier." Shisui shot a grin at my direction before saying, "He heard it from Naruto, who heard it from Sakura, who heard it from Ino, who heard it from Shikamaru, who heard it from Chouji, who heard it from his little cousin Toppi, who heard it from Mitsuko, who claimed to be the one who started it all." "She did start it all!" I snapped and both guys cracked up. I slouched in my seat, grumbling how I was never ever going to leave my room anymore. Shisui patted my shoulder, "Oh lighten up, Kitty. Ever since you've become a 'normal' shinobi, things hasn't been as fun around here. People have been looking for something to gossip for a while; you and Itachi were at the top of the list."

I scowled at him, "And I'm sure your soon engagement with Hana will be right after that." I got the reaction I wanted. Shisui turned a bright shade of red and gulped. I smirked while Reiko laughed again. "H-how do you know that?!" Shisui asked, pointing an accusing finger at me. I climbed to my feet slowly, careful not to bend my right leg too much, "Because lately when I'm around you all you talk about is the responsibilties of a married man, genius. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go take my pain medicine now." I didn't really have to, but I just wanted some time alone to gather my thoughts before the next batch of nosy people came asking about me and Itachi. "Don't get high!" Shisui called after me as a final jab.

^o^

Kinda short and choppy. Oh well! You get some nice fluff and humor! (And forshadowing... C:)

Friendly of the Flames!


	18. Filler Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Naruto, like I've said for the last thousand chapters!

Thanks to Animefreak1145, Shadewing31, Kyoichi Amaya, Freedom its2l8 (YAY! You're back!), YukiKitsune95, Chichi4mangaHero, Sally95, and Fernlight for reviews. Thanks to Shadewing31 for favorites/follows.

**Sally95: **Lol, I'm glad you think so. You don't know how hard I laughed when I read that! XD

FILLER TIME! Don't worry I don't have writer's block, but Fernlight gave me this idea, and I couldn't help it.

vvv RECAP vvv

_I was kissing Uchiha Itachi._

_Gasping I jerked back and scrabbled off of him, a hand over my mouth for whatever reason. Itachi stared at me, looking as shocked as I felt. That was when I noticed my brother sitting on the couch, his mouth hanging open. Reiko had seen the whole thing. A muffled noice came from the doorway and all three of us looked outside to see Mitsuko standing there, her eyes impossibly wide and filled to the brim with amusement. Itachi's eyes spun red and he shot to his feet, glaring at the devilish girl. I had never seen him so angry before. Not even when he had snapped at Tenshi's former daycare teacher. I wondered if I imagined the slight pink color dusting his cheeks, maybe it was from the anger, but I doubted it._

_Mitsuko, sensing her death, had the smart notion to turn and run. Itachi didn't even hesintate in taking off after her. _

vvv 3rd Person POV vvv

Mitsuko was lucky that she was fast, due to chasing after the three older brothers growing up, otherwise Itachi would have already caught her. She ran through the village square, the people still out staring at the girl they all thought as shy as she was being chased by a man they thought was reserved. Mitsuko glanced over her shoulder, her dark hair flying in her face, laughing at Itachi's livid expression. She knew it had been a good idea at the time, just imagining the look in Tora's face when she kissed Itachi was reward enough, but Itachi's reaction was an added bonus. If Mitsuko lived long enough to enjoy it.

She burst into her home, surprising her family and took refuge behind Ichita, her oldest brother. "Hide me!" She squeaked. Hayato and Sasuke, the twins, exchanged looks, "Now what did you do?" Hayato asked, raising both eyebrows. Contrary to popular belief, The Yume family knew that the youngest member was a very mischievious girl and was always getting into trouble. Mitsuko popped her head up over Ichita's shoulder, "Oh you know... pushed my teacher into Uchiha Itachi-sama and made them kiss. Now Itachi-sama is out for my blood, for some odd reason." She said sarcastically, tapping her chin as if trying to fathom why the head of the Uchiha clan was trying to kill her. Sasuke, ever protective of his younger sister, stood, "Where is he? We'll show him that no one threatens our baby sister!" He said, shaking his fist in the air. Mitsuko snapped back, "I'm not a baby!" Her brothers only laughed.

vvv

Itachi finally gave up trying to kill Mitsuko when she got away from him for the third time. By then he was calm again, though his reputation as calm and collected was probably thrown into the wind. It didn't escape his attention that Mitsuko purposfully lead him into the village square more than once, he knew she did it to embarrass him, but he refused to let it get to him. He opened the door to his home, noticing that the lights were off and everyone was already in bed. Good. He wouldn't have to explain why he was home late and why he was exhausted from running after Mitsuko.

He didn't see the ninja wire stretching across the walkway, nor did he see the bucket of water that it released when he tripped over it. Like a wave of cold, the water crashed down on him from above, soaking him thoroughly. Itachi barely repressed the growl building in the back of his throat, and stalked forward, keeping a careful eye on the floor for more ninja wire. Before he had made it three steps his arm brushed against something that clicked. Itachi turned to just in time to get a faceful of feathers that came bursting out of yet another trap. This time he couldn't stop hissing a curse through his teeth. If this was Mitsuko's doing she was worse than dead.

Three more traps later, Itachi finally made it to his room, not even caring that anyone of his family would see the sprung traps in the morning. He angrily pulled yet another feather from his drenched hair and tossed it aside as he slammed the door shut. If he ever saw that brat again she was going to disappear without a trace. His eye twitched in annoyance, not even Sasuke's friend Naruto was this bad. Itachi turned and gave a small groan when he saw the web of ninja wire tangled thoughout his room, glitting in the thin moonlight. Tonight just wasn't his night.

^o^

Okay it's short, sue me. But I need to get back to the main story line before someone kills me.

**Fernlight: **HA! I only stayed up until 1:17 finishing this! ...but I still can't go to sleep, all that sugar... : /

Flame Friendly!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

This was an idea given to me by Sally95, my favorite guest review/reader! XD

I reward you with two chapters in one day! Aren't you happy? ^-^

vvv Itachi's POV vvv

"So Tora confirmed the rumor..." Shisui said as way of greeting. I kept my face expressionless even though I did want to glare at him, "Hn." I responded and continued sharpening the kunai in my hand. (A.N. Can anyone guess why? :D) Shisui wilted slightly before perking up again, "Why didn't you tell me you liked her, Itachi?" Menatally I grimanced. There was no way to answer without either hurting Tora's feelings or embarrassing myself. I actually glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me you're planning on asking Hana to marry you?" For once the question didn't faze my older cousin, he shot me a look, "Stop avoiding the question." Shisui said flatly.

Finally I turned to face him fully, "Think. How would Tora have reacted?" Shisui paused, then sighed, "Alright, you're right. Tora would have freaked and refused to talk to you if she knew. She'll probably do it anyway since she... kissed you." He finished, snickering. I landed an elbow in his side, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. Shisui grinned, "Well now that the whole village knows, the elders should start planning your wedding and-" "Shut up." I cut him off, I didn't want to hear that either. Shisui only laughed again before turning serious, "Itachi... all I can say to you is take it slow. Tora's life isn't exactly flowers and sunshine, especially now with her mom and that leg." I didn't respond, I knew that. I couldn't have been friends with Tora for over three years and not figure that out.

Suddenly Shisui laughed again, "Finally my little cousin likes someone! Oh I can't wait to tell Mikoto!" I barely managed to keep from facepalming. I was never going to be able to live this down, not that I minded, but I wished that people would mind their own business.

vvv

Shisui didn't even get a chance to tell Mikoto-oka. She greeted us at the door with, "What's this I'm hearing from Sasuke?" I shot a glare at my younger brother smirking behind Mikoto, "It was a mistake." I said dully. For once, I had said the wrong thing. Mikoto turned from surprised to angry, "So you're just playing with Tora's feelings? Don't you think she has enough drama in her life?!" Shisui clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. I walked past my mother, sending her a small annoyed glace, "I didn't mean that." I said flatly.

Mokoto followed, "Then what did you mean? Itachi, stop dancing around the question and give me a straight answer!" Both Sasuke and Shisui were having a hard time not laughing out loud now. It was rare that I was ever in trouble, I didn't think that Sasuke was even born when I was last time. I glared at the both of them, "Leave." I ordered, glad for a change that I was the head of the Uchiha Clan and they had to obey me. My brother and cousin left the room, amusment still playing on their face. When I couldn't feel their chakra any more, I turned to Mikoto, "Tora's student pushed her into me. We ended up on the floor, accidently kissing." Mikoto placed her fists on her hips and I braced myself for a lecture.

She opened her mouth and pointed an accusing finger at me, her dark eyes stern. Before a sound could escape; however, she suddenly smiled and said, "I'm just happy for you, dear!" She hugged me and I blinked once, allowing myself to be briefly surprised, but schooled my expression to be blank when she pulled away, "Promise to be slow?" I refrained from rolling my eyes, instead I just blinked slowly at her, "I promise, Okasan." She smiled and patted my cheek, "That's my son." She said sweetly, then perked back up, "But not too slow! You don't want to make her think you don't actually care for her, do you?" I allowed the corners of my mouth to tip up at my mother's enthusiasm.

Though... she was right.

^o^

I couldn't help it! XD I just had to throw Mikoto's reaction in there! Sorry it's so short again... I'll make it up... maybe.

Flame Friendly!


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: *checks status* Nope I still don't own!

Thanks to Animefreak1145, Chichi4mangaHero, Fernlight, Sally95, Kyoichi Amaya, itachiluv18, Freedom its2l8 and a lazy YukiKitsune95 (lol) for reviews. Thanks to bloodboiler, chocoholic123, Glaceon205, and itachiluv18 for favorites!

**YukiKitsune95:** I'm glad the chapter made you feel better, I sure had a fun time writing both chapters!

**Sally95:** You're welcome! You had a good idea that I just couldn't pass up.

I've been reading Tora's story from Acrobats Chapter 1... Hard to believe I've come so far. *emotional tears* COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS STAYED WITH ME THROUGH ALL THE CHAPTERS! **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

vvv

Tenshi surprised both Reiko and I a week later by asking, "Mama? Where's my Daddy?" I had been rubbing a chakra infused cream into my scar to keep the tissue limber, and dropped the container when she spoke. Reiko nearly tore the scroll he was reading in half. We both stared at my daughter then at each other, wondering where she had gotten the idea in her head. I cleared my throat, feeling very awkward, "What do you mean, sweetie?" Tenshi, who had been playing with Hoshi in the middle of the living room floor, tilted her head, "I want to know where my Daddy is." I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

Reiko shot a look at me then turned back to Tenshi, "Uhh... why the sudden interest?" He asked. Tenshi shrugged and turned her blind eyes back toward her doll, "My friends are always talking about their Daddys. I want to know where mine is, so I can talk about him too." She looked in my general direction again, "I told them that I didn't have a daddy, and they called you a mean word, I think it started with a 'w', but I can't remember." Reiko stiffened, his grey-green eyes sparkling with anger. I tried not to take the insult personally, since I wasn't really Tenshi's mother. I sighed and said, "Tenshi... you're not-" I stopped, I wasn't about to tell her that she wasn't really my daughter, that would make her think that I didn't want her. I changed tactics, "I'm not really your Mama. Your real mama gave you to me when you were a baby." There was no way that I was going to tell a four year old that her real parents abandoned her.

Tenshi turned so she sat facing me, her little face twisted in confusion, "You're not my real Mommy?" She asked in a small voice that broke my heart. I slid off the couch and pulled her into my lap, "We don't share the same blood, but I think of you as my real daughter." "Why did my real mommy give me to you?" Tenshi went on to ask. I thought fast, "She... uh..." I couldn't think of an excuse. Reiko answered for me, "Because she had to go somewhere that she couldn't take you with her." I glared at him, way to make her seem dead. Reiko shugged. "Is my Daddy with her?" Tenshi asked innocently. I kissed her forhead, "Last I heard, yes. Do you want to meet-" Before I could finish Tenshi latched onto my neck and screamed in my ear, "NOOO!" I flinched away, rubbing my ear.

My daughter pulled away, glaring in my direction, "You're my mommy and Reiko-oji is my uncle! No take-backsies!" I bit my lip and hugged Tenshi tighter. Before I could say something, Tenshi grinned, "And Itachi-san can be my daddy!" Reiko fell off the couch laughing while I blushed fiercely. (A.N. I could NOT help it!)

vvv

"She didn't!" Hana exclaimed when I told her over tea that afternoon, she was one of the only people who didn't seem effected by the gossip so I spent most of my time around her until the others cooled down. I nodded and sipped my tea, "Unfortunately she did." Hana tilted her head like a curious dog, "Unfortunately? Why do you say that?" She asked. I gave her a look then shrugged, "Because that would suggest things that I don't even want to think about right now." Hana pursed her lips and thought for a moment before asking, "Would you want to eventually?" I eyed her, "Are you asking for yourself or for your boyfriend?" Hana shot me a look then rolled her eyes, "Like I'd tell Shisui anything. He'd blab to the whole village. You can tell me. No other soul will ever know."

I looked away and took another sip of tea, watching the people walk past the tea shop out in the street. I didn't answer for a long time, so long that Hana nudged me, "Tora...?" I continued to watch the street as a ten year old boy ran down the street after his seven year old sister, and whispered, "I never had a childhood." Hana pulled back in surprise at the change of subject. I finally turned to her, "My father took care of that. I grew up early, and I've had to keep growing up to take care of both Reiko and Tenshi. But the thing that people forget is I'm only eighteen. I shouldn't even think about..." I trailed off and looked away again. Hana frowned for a minute, "That still doesn't explain why you said 'unfortunately'." I laughed suddenly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was saying. But you try explaining to a four year old why someone can't be their father." Hana laughed too, but it sounded forced.

vvv Itachi's POV vvv

I blinked. I hadn't meant to listen to Hana and Tora's conversation, but when I had realized what the topic was I couldn't help to stop. I knew Tora was young, but it had never occured to me what that meant. She was still a child. Mentally I cursed and shoved off the wall I was leaning against. This delima was getting even more complicated. It had been complicated _before _Mitsuko pushed Tora into me, now it was near impossible. For once I had no plan.

^o^

Okay the Itachi POV was just thrown in there as a last minute decision. Awwwww! Cute Tenshi moment! Enjoy it while you can!

Flame Friendly Zone!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YOU?!

Thanks to Love8Peace, Fernlight, itachiluv18, VKlover13, Freedom its2l8, Sally95, Chichi4mangaHero, Once Upon An April, YukiKitsune95, Animefreak1145, Silent-Himitsu, and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews. Thanks to Silent-Himitsu for favorites.

**Sally95: **Thank you! Glad you love this story and thanks for the review.

As a reminder: Mitsuko belongs to Fernlight, Ruri belongs to Kyoichi Amaya, Ame belongs to SoraLover987142 and Yuki belongs to Chichi4mangaHero.

YOU STUPID PIECE OF LOUSY JUNK! . I don't even own you a year and already you freaking crash! GAH! I'm busting your circuits with a hammer if you can't be fixed! *sulks in rage corner* (sorry, but my computer got a virus/crashed or something so I'm back to dial up at my house and my 2005 desktop...)

vvv

The next day I was waiting at the Konoha gates early in the morning. Hana had mentioned yesterday as she said good-bye that my team was leaving for a mission, and I wanted to see them off. I had snuck off early to avoid my brother stopping me. My team arrived all withing a few minutes of each other, all shooting a surprised look in my direction. Yuki frowned at me, her hands on her hips, "Shouldn't you be at home resting?" She asked just as Ame, who had arrived at the moment, said, "You're not coming with us." I smiled easily, "I know. I just wanted to wish you luck."

Ruri sighed, "I wish you were coming with us. It won't be as fun without you." Arashi coughed, "You mean you won't have any backup against me." He muttered. I was surprised, as well as the team, when Ruri didn't comment. She just shifted uneasily. I smirked when I realized why and she glared, "What are you smiling at?" Ruri snapped. I shook my head, "Nothing." I responded lightly, still smiling. Our team glanced between us, confused, while Arashi actually blushed. Toppi pounced on my, wrapping his arms around my waist, careful not to bump my injured leg, "I wish you were coming with us! And Mitsuko too!" I ruffled his hair, "You know that's not possible for me. Mitsuko... maybe Ruri can take over her teaching while I'm recovering, that way Mitsuko can go on more missions."

Someone snorted behind me, "Yeah... since her first didn't turn out so great." All of us turned to see a girl Ruri's age walking towards us, a backpack on her shoulders. I knew she was my replacement and tried to squash my jealously, but all I managed was to keep it from my face. I smiled, "Hi, I'm Tora. You are...?" I held out my hand. The girl huffed and ignored my hand, "Your replacement." My team tensed, even Arashi, ready to leap to my defence. I slowly withdrew my hand but kept the smile diligently in place, "Well I hope you do better than I did! Wouldn't want both of us in the hospital!" I laughed, secretly proud that it didn't sound forced. The girl's lip twitched, "Trust me. I won't. I don't make the same mistakes." I let my smile turn a sneer when I saw my team glaring at the girl, "I know you won't... you're already making new ones." I said then turned and limped away, calling over my shoulder, "I want to know how it goes! See you all in a few weeks."

vvv

"Argh!" I seethed a few hours later and limped back and forth. Itachi glanced up from his seat on a park bench and stated, "Something is bothering you." Reiko had left with his team on a dual mission with Team Kakashi and Shisui was somewhere with Hana. It was the first time I had seen Itachi alone since that night a week ago. We had both made the unspoken rule not to talk about it, it would be too awkward. I turned to him, "How would you feel if your team replacement was a stuck up girl who pretty much thinks that she's better than you?!" Itachi shrugged, "Hn. You're overreacting." "I am not!" I shouted back quickly when I realized he was right... as usual. I took a deep breath and tried to rein in my temper.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Yes you are. Your team knows that she'll never replace you, no matter what she does." I threw up my hands and began pacing again, "I was only on a few missions. If this damn leg never heals then she _will_ replace me! All that work to become a field medic and it's thrown away by one chance encounter!" When I started to pass Itachi again he reached out and grabbed my wrist, halting me. He stood and I realized how small I was compared to him, I had to tilt my head up just so I could meet his gaze, "It doesn't have to be." He said. I didn't even dare to try to understand what he meant. He continued, "You were the Tiger Demon, you proved people wrong before. Do it again." My eyes widened when I realized what he said, "You want me to go against my brother, the Hokage... everyone's orders and start training again?" I asked bewildered. He only nodded.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was what I wanted. All my life I had proved people wrong. I had proved to my father that I deserved the chance to live, no matter how hard he tried to kill me. I had proved to the entire village that I was a person and not some demon, and I should be treated as such. I proved them all wrong because I wanted to. And I could prove them wrong again, and show the world that I wouldn't let a little scar stop me. After all, I had a face full of them. I turned to Itachi, "Will you help me?" I asked. He allowed a small smile and nodded.

vvv

The next morning I arrived for my shift at the hospital weary and sore. Itachi was careful not to injure me, but my muscles still cramped, especially in my right leg. The only thing he had made me do was stretch for almost an hour, but that was enough to make me feel like I had just ran with Gai and Lee. Mitsuko was waiting for me, shifting awkwardly, hiding something behind her back. I stopped in front of her, hands on hips. I had yet to forgive her entirlly for pushing me into Itachi. She shot me a sheepish grin and nervously pulled out a stuffed white tiger from behind her back. Holding in in front of her she asked, "...Forgive me?" I let her grovel for a moment more before I laughed. Tugging playfully at her bangs I said, "Yes, but only if you promise never to do that again." She nodded figerously. I accepted the tiger from her and went to put it in my locker before starting my rounds.

By lunch time I was sore, exhausted, and irritated with people asking how I felt. When Shisui and Itachi came to take me for lunch I was glowering. Shisui whistled, "I think we're going to have to change your pain meds. These seem to make you bad tempered." I glared at him and Shisui playfully hid behind Itachi, muttering, "I rest my case." Itachi shot an annoyed glace at his older cousin, but didn't say anything.

^o^

Mwahahahahaha! Wonderful chapter coming next! One word: ...fluff...

This story has been Flame Appoved.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: 21 chapters... and you still need to know?!

Thanks to YukiKitsune95, Silent-Himitsu, Fernlight, Animefreak1145, and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews.

SURPRISE! I reward all my loyal reviewers with a quick update! Wow... It seemed to take me forever to reach 20 chapters in Acrobats. This one has been a breeze... O.o HEATED FLUFFLES! ;3

vvv

"Bend you knee more, and raise your leg." Itachi said again. I tried, but my scar refused to bend to my will. Grimacing I put my leg down again and bent over panting, "I- I ca-...can't..." I gasped. Itachi didn't say anything, he just stood a few feet away from me, arms crossed. He stayed there for a few moments until it was apparent that I wasn't going to try again. Allowing a small sigh to pass his lips, Itachi walked over to me and gripped my shoulders, "Lie down." He ordered softly. I blinked at the demand, "What?" Itachi pressed downward on my shoulders, "Lie down on your back." He repeated. I frowned and held my stance, "Why?" I asked. Itachi shot my an irritated look, "You can't recover if you can't even lift your leg. Now lay down so I can help you." His reasoning made sense, so I did what he asked, still cautious, my arms crossed over my chest as I shot suspicious looks at him.

It had been a month since Itachi offered to help me recover. Since I was already a jounin we focused mostly on trying to build my right leg's strength back up, as well as a few taijutsus that didn't require much from my right leg, but hadn't got very far. Both of us were very careful not to reveal the secret training, lest someone found out and stopped us while probably spreading a false rumor that something more than training had been taking place. I made sure that I was never in Itachi's presence without Tenshi or Shisui, to try and stomp down on the rumors that still circled the village. Apparently when the head of a powerful clan like the Uchiha was discovered kissing a nobody like me, gossip was inevitable and lasted for a _long_ time. The gossip was almost as bad as when Itachi caught Yakkaina cheating on him.

Itachi knelt beside me and gripped my shoulder in one hand. Peering into my orange eyes with his own dark ones, he said seriously, "It will hurt." I suddenly knew what he was going to do and my eyes widened. Gulping I nodded hesitantly. Before I could second guess myself, Itachi grabbed my right ankle and yanked it towards me so that my leg had to bend, my thigh pressing against my chest. I bit my lip to repress the scream building in my throat and would have shot upwards if Itachi hadn't held me down; instead I clawed at his arms. Tears sprang to my eyes and I could hear Itachi saying through the blood pounding in my ears, "Breath." I absently followed his order took a deep gasping breath.

After a moment of extreme torture, Itachi finally released my ankle and I shot up, my hands digging into my thigh as I glared through my tears at Itachi, but I stopped when I realized he actually looked apologetic for having to do it. He quietly pushed my hands away and replaced them with his own warm ones, his fingers gently massaging my throbbing scar. I blushed fiercely and refused to meet Itachi's gaze. I tried ignore the fact that my scared leg quit throbbing under his gentle ministrations. I shouldn't be relishing in the soothing feel of his hands, but I did. I bit my lip and tried to shove my rolling emotions away, but for once they wouldn't leave. After much internal debate I whispered, "Itachi-sama... you shouldn't- If someone found us... It's not that- I mean... um..." Itachi paused, his hands still on my leg. He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I just blushed harder, if that was possible, and turned my gaze away. One of his hands reached to grip my chin and forced me to look at him, "What is really bothering you, Tora?" He asked.

I held his dark gaze for a moment, then glanced down at my lap, "I'm no one, Itachi." I said with surprising venom. I didn't even know why I was angry. I had no clue how he would react, but anger wasn't it, "Do you really believe that?" Itachi snapped back, making me look at him again. He was giving me the infamous Uchiha glare, I shivered. I opened my mouth to say yes, but stopped. If I was no one then I would still be stuck out on the streets, barely scraping by. When I didn't answer Itachi repeated his question, slowly I shook my head. "Then what is really bothering you?" Itachi asked again. I looked at him again, my expression dead serious, "Why do you really help me?" Itachi gave a small sigh and sat back, "Did you know Shisui and I were talking about you the day we first met?" He asked. I blinked and thought back to the day I had ran into Shisui while walking on my hands. That day seemed forever ago instead of only four years. I raised an eyebrow, "And that is relevant why?"

"Shisui had seen one of your performances. He thought you would be an excellent shinobi if someone would train you." Itachi stated quietly. I stared, even back then someone was watching over me. Someone who wasn't Reiko. I looked down at my hands clenching my split skirt, "Is that the only reason why you help me?" I whispered though I really didn't want to know the answer. Itachi reached over and cupped my cheek, turning my face towards him again. His thumb traced my scars tenderly, making me blush. I closed my eyes and unconsciously pressed my cheek against his hand. "No..." I heard Itachi whisper softly and felt his hot breath on my face briefly before his lips were on mine.

My eyes snapped open in astonishment, I think I might have even squeaked, then fluttered shut as the passion on the kiss took over. I gripped his shirt front with one hand to keep from falling flat on the ground while my free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. I could feel Itachi smiling against my lips at my reaction and for once didn't blush. The emotions I had kept locked up carefully away for years now finally broke through, shooting through my body like small sparks of lightning. I didn't know who pulled away first, but when we separated I was panting for air. I looked at Itachi, secretly satisfied that he was a little breathless too, and asked, "Now what?" Itachi's smile was so soft that I couldn't help but to blush again. He kissed me again, and I was embarrassed to have moaned a little. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to mine, "Now... I don't know, and I don't care." I giggled at that, Itachi didn't strike me as the person to not know or care about something so important.

vvv

It was almost night before I made it home from the hospital. Reiko never questioned my lateness, assuming that my limp was what hindered me. In truth I had arrived late at the hospital every day because of Itachi and stayed late to make up for lost time. Everyone at the hospital thought that my limp was the reason I was late _there_. I knew I couldn't use the excuse much longer, someone would start getting suspicious. Tenshi tackled me, careful not to jostle my right leg, the minute I walked into the door, "Mama! Reiko-oji is being mean!" I frowned at my daughter then at a very irritated Reiko, "What did you do?" I asked him. Reiko glared at Tenshi, "The question is what did she do." He snapped. Ever since I had brought Tenshi home with me, I had never seen Reiko so frustrated with her. Tenshi was too busy subbing into my fishnet leggings to answer.

Reiko gestured wildly to his niece, "She wanted to visit Itachi-sama, but I wouldn't let her because you asked to keep her here. I turn my back for one minute, and the next thing I know, Sasuke is carrying Tenshi in the door, saying she showed up at the Uchiha compound!" I froze then turned to my daughter, "Tenshi... is that true?" She nodded sadly and I spared her a brief frown before looked back at Reiko, "Then what?" Reiko threw up his hands and started stomping towards the kitchen, "I made her sit on the couch all day and gave her the sternest lecture ever, sue me, but I really can't put her in her room with all those toys, can I?!" I picked Tenshi up and settled her on my hip before following Reiko, "I'm not mad at you Reiko. You did exactly what I would have done." I said. My brother didn't answer, he was leaning hard against the counter, breathing heavily. I knew Tenshi had scared him, she would have scared me too had I been there.

I turned to Tenshi, "Sweetie, you realize that what you did is extremely dangerous, right?" The little devil in her came out again, "It's because I'm blind isn't it?!" She snapped. I opened my mouth to explain that it was dangerous for any four year old, but she spoke before I could, "You and Reiko-oji think I'm weak! Other kids get to run around, but I'm stuck here! You hate me!" She struggled in my arms, hitting and biting until I was forced to put her down. Reiko was staring at her, witnessing for the first time her little attitude, "Tenshi we don't hate you. Those other kids are probably older, no good parent will let a four year old-" He started. "You hate me, you do! You only take care of me because you have to! My friends say that my real mama probably pays you because I'm a freak and both of you are freaks too!" Tenshi shouted over Reiko, cutting him off.

"Tenshi!" I was shocked that she would even think it was true. Reiko's eye twitched, "Maybe you shouldn't hang around those kids anymore if-" Tenshi shrieked in anger and gave a wild kick. Her foot contacted with my right shin and I jumped back automatically, accidently putting weight on my right leg. It crumbled beneath me and I screamed in pain. Reiko leapt forward to catch me before the back of my head could hit the counter, "Tenshi!" He yelled, but my daughter was already out the door again. Reiko looked torn between running after his niece and staying to help me. I wiped my tears from under my eyes, "I'll be alright, go get Tenshi." My brother lead me to the couch first, proping my injured leg up, before taking off out the door. When he was gone, I threw an arm over my eyes, wondering how this day could start out so perfect and end terrible.

vvv Itachi's POV vvv

I mentally sighed, walking out of the Hokage Tower. I was tired of fighting the elders about marriage. Ever since they learned that I had accidently kissed Tora they were after me to start dating her, some were already suggesting that I marry the poor girl. I was glad that they didn't know about our training, it would be one more thing that they could use against me. I constantly reminded them that the Uchiha clan was in no danger of dying out and that I was only twenty-one, I still had my life ahead of me. But after my father's sudden death by the hands of one of his own clan mates, the elders were adamant that I have a heir in case the same thing happened to me. I would then remind them that Sasuke was perfectly able to take over the clan in case of that very unlikely event. That shut them up... for now.

Soft crying stopped me. I peered down an alley and saw a small figure crouched in the shadows, sobbing. I cautiously started down the alley, prepared for an attack. As I drew closer I recognized the figure as a very dirty and scratched Tenshi. I knelt beside her, "Tenshi...?" The little four year old jerked her head up, her cloudy pale blue eyes searching blindly for me. I reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She leapt forward suddenly and latched her arms around my neck, like I had seen her do to Tora so many times, "Itachi-nii-san!" She sobbed. I stood, still holding Tora's daughter in my arms, "Tenshi? Is something wrong?" She began to cry all over again, pressing her face into my neck, "They hate me now! I know they do. I just know it!" She babbled. I tried to pull away a little to see her face, but she wouldn't let me, "Tenshi, what are you talking about?" She shook her head and didn't answer.

I kept my expression carefully blank, "Come on, I'll take you home." I started back towards the beginning of the alley, but she struggled, "No! They hate me! They don't want me anymore!" I let a frown show through my passive mask, "Tora has to be worried." Tenshi broke down and began sobbing again, "I hurt Mommy! She doesn't want me anymore." I tensed and she cried out, "Now you hate me too!" I barely refrained from rolling my eyes, "I don't hate you Tenshi, and neither does Tora or Reiko. How did you hurt Tora?" The little girl explained all that had happened from when she went by herself to the Uchiha compound, to how she ended up in the alley because her so called Uchiha friends laughed at her and pushed her around. My eyes unconsciously spun red at that and I hugged Tenshi closer, I was going to have a talk with some Uchiha children when I got home.

I thought quickly, I knew that until Tora proved that she didn't hate Tenshi the little four year old wouldn't want to go home, but I also knew that Tenshi didn't want to return home because she thought Tora and Reiko 'hated' her. "Tenshi, do you want to stay with me tonight?" I asked. She dropped the self-pity like a hot iron, "Please Itachi-nii-san." She said, her voice still wobbly.

vvv Back to Normal vvv

A knock woke me from my nap and I wondered groggily if someone had found Tenshi. Grimancing I climbed to my feet, my leg still sore and limped to the door. Opening it I found Itachi leaning against the doorframe, his expression bordering tired, "Tenshi told me what happened." He said as a way of greeting. I opened the door wider, "Where is she?" I asked, glancing around Itachi, trying to find my little girl. The Uchiha waited until I met his gaze again before saying, "She's scared you and Reiko hate her and refused to come home. I promised her she could stay at my home tonight, do you mind?" I sighed and leaned heavily on the door, relieved that she was somewhere safe. I wordlessly nodded. My grip on the door slipped and Itachi caught me before I could hit the ground. He looked annoyed, "You should rest before you faint."

I shot him an irritated look, "You're the one who's requiring all my energy." Itachi helped me back to the couch, "Alright, no training until you've recovered." I opened my mouth to argue, until I saw the smirk on his face. Scowling I crossed my arms, "Baka..." I muttered under my breath. Itachi only chuckled and stood, his expression serious again, "We will cut back though. No need to kill yourself." I nodded then yawned, "If you find Reiko on your way back can you tell him the plans?" I asked. Itachi nodded and left. I fell asleep disappointed that he didn't kiss me.

^o^

Who else is grinning like a big idiot? Cuz I am!

Flame Friendly.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... just like I haven't when I started writing Acrobats... or anything older...

Thanks to Once Upon An April, Fernlight, Chichi4mangaHero, Love8Peace, Kyoichi Amaya, Animefreak1145, sally96, YukiKitsune95, Silent-Himitsu, Vklover13, and itachiluv18 for reviews. Thanks to ANIMEFAN426, and Once Upon An April for favorites.

**Sally95:** Yeah… Poor Tenshi, but hey at least people love her!

You know, I was reading my very first fanfic I had ever written and I realized... OH GOD I WAS SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER BACK THEN! O.o lol

vvv

The next morning I was knocking on the main Uchiha house before the sun even rose. Shisui answered sleepily, "Tora...? Wha' are you doing here?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. I flashed a smile, "Come to pick up Tenshi. She stayed with Itachi last night." Shisui tilted his shaggy head, confused. Sighing I explained the situation, leaving out the conversation between Itachi and I when he told me Tenshi was at his house. Shisui was nodding off when I finished, so I swatted him in the chest. He grunted and shot me a nasty look, "It's four in the moring, Tora. Don't blame me for being tired." I smirked, "Sure your exhaustion has nothing to do with Hana?" Shisui actually blushed and looked away while I stared. I had been making a wild guess, I didn't seriously think... I shut the thought down. Hands on my hips I asked, "Aren't you supposed to wait until your wedding night?"

Shisui was saved from answering when Itachi walked up behind him, a still sleeping Tenshi on his hip, her dark head resting on his shoulder as she held onto his neck with her thin arms. I couldn't help but smile at the way my daughter clung to him. "She stayed up half the night crying." Itachi stated and I glanced at him. Unlike his cousin, Itachi was wide awake and looked like he had no sleep at all. I gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. She usually is out before nine." Itachi shrugged and tried to give Tenshi to me, but she clung to him, murmuring incoherently in her sleep.

Gently I laid my hand on her back and whispered her name. She opened her sightless eyes slowly, blinking the sleep away, "Mommy...?" She mumbled. I took her from Itachi, "I'm here, baby." I whispered into her hair. Her little fingers reached up and traced down my scarred cheek, then she buried her face in my hair, "I'm sorry Mama..." She whimpered and I could feel her hot tears soaking into my shoulder. I shushed her, swaying gently as I petted her sleep tossled hair, "It's okay, Tenshi. Reiko-oji and I would never hate you, no matter what you ever did." She snuggled closer to me. I sighed, glad that she was my little angel again.

I looked up to see Shisui giving us a goofy smile so big I was sure it would fall off. Itachi had that tender look that he seemed only to reserve for Tenshi and me, the one I saw rarely and longed for the most. I smiled at both of them, "Thank you for watching her." I said as I backed out of the door. Tenshi ruined the moment by tilting her head and asked, "Shisui-oji, what were those noises last night?" The last thing I saw as I ran out of the Uchiha house, embarrassed by my daughter's question, was Itachi glowering darkly at a very red Shisui. I had a feeling my best friend was going to get it from his clan leader.

vvv

"You sit here and behave, Tenshi." I said as I sat her down in the nurses' break room. She scruntched her nose, "I'm bored Mama." She said before I could even leave the room. I glanced around the professionaly boring room looking for something for her to play with, when I remembered the stuffed tiger Mitsuko gave me. I grabbed it from my locker, mentally thanking my lucky stars that I had forgotten to take it home, and held it out to her. "Here's a tiger to play with. If you're good I'll take you with me on my rounds later, okay?" I knelt in front of her and pushed her bangs back to see her face. She nodded, petting the tiger's soft fur. I kissed her forehead and stood to leave when Tenshi's small voice called, "I am really sorry Mommy." I smiled and bent down to hug her again, "I know you are, sweetie. I still love you, so don't worry."

A few hours later I was walking towards the record room, scanning my list of documents to retrieve, when Mitsuko burst in the hospital, "Tora! Help!" She cried. I spun to see my student barely supporting a boy of fifteen with black hair and red eyes, his face twisted in a grimance as he clutched his side. Three years as a medic took over and I rushed them both into a room, "What happened?" I asked Mitsuko as I cut his shirt open to reveal a large bloody gash running down his ribs. She stared at the wound, "When I got home for lunch I found Hayato like this on the couch. He said it was nothing, but I knew he had a fever by just looking at him. Please Tora, don't let my brother die!" She pleaded, turning her tear filled eyes towards me.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "He'll be alright, Mitsuko. You got him here in enough time. Now, I need you to go find Ruri and then go to the jounin medic break room and keep my daughter company while we work here, okay?" The twelve year old nodded, biting her lip. She took one last look at the boy groaning on the bed before running to the door. A thought came to me and I called out as she flung open the door, "Never mind about Tenshi, go inform your family of the accident after you find Ruri." She nodded again and disappeared.

A few minutes later Ruri rushed in, already tying her raven hair back. I cursed under my breath, having forgotten to do the same to my hair before getting my hands bloody. Ruri, seeing my predicament, braided my long hair loosely, so it was out of my face, before turing to our patient. "What happened to him?" I shrugged, "Mitsuko didn't know. She said she came home and found him like this. Get me an identification scroll." Ruri nodded and spread one out on the table before hooking the boy up to an IV drip and heart monitor. I transfered a few drops of blood from the boy to the seal and made a hand sign. The blood soaked into the seal and a list of substances in the blood formed at the bottom left corner of the scroll.

Ruri watched me from the other side of the bed, waiting for the verdict. I sighed, "So this isn't an accident." I muttered to myself before turning to Ruri, "He's been poisoned. I'm getting the antidote, you remove as much of the poison as you can." Ruri blinked and stepped in front of me, blocking me from the door, "No, you remove the poison, I'll get the antidote. Give me the scroll." I wordlessly handed the used identification scroll over trying not to snap at my friend. I knew why she wanted me to stay, because my stupid scared leg prevented me from running. I would be putting this kid's life in danger if I took too long getting the antidote. I shouldn't be angry, but I was.

Ruri left and I strapped the boy down to prepare for the procedure that had been created by Sakura. Two nurses came in to help, probably ordered by Ruri. As I secured his left wrist with a leather strap, the boy cracked a teary red eye, "...Mi'su-k-ko...?" I smiled at him, "Yes Mitsuko brought you here. Now go to sleep." I said softly and performed a sleeping jutsu on the poor kid. There was no way I was going to let him be conscious through the procedure of removing poison from a body's system. I had been once and I never wanted anyone else to repeat the experiance. By the time he drifted off again one of the nurses had prepared a bowl of herbal water.

Taking a deep breath I formed a bubble of the green-tinted water in my hand and quickly pushed in into the boy's wound. He surged against his bonds unconsciously, gritting his teeth. I had to admit he was strong, most people would have screamed, even in their sleep. I know I had when Sakura did the procedure on me, though I had been awake when she did it to me. Slowly the water gushed back into my hand, dark grey flakes floating in the center of the bubble. I released the water in a bowl and ordered on of the nurses to prepare another. I continued the process of forcing the bubble into the wound, waiting a few minutes, taking the now poison filled water back out and dropping it into a waiting bowl.

Three times later Ruri came back with a clay cup filled to the brim with a brown sludge drink. I finished extracting the poison I had been working on and let the bubble fall into an empty bowl. One nurse took it away while the other unstraped the leather strap that held the boy's head down. I released the sleep jutsu and he shot up, gasping, red eyes wide. I steadied him while Ruri put the antidote to his lips, "Drink this." She ordered softly. He choked on the thick liquid, but managed to swallow most of it. I laid him back down and wiped what little of the drink that had trickled down his chin up before smiling at him, "A little rest and you'll be fine." I said patting his hand. His throat constricted and he gagged on the aftertaste of the antidote. Ruri and I both undid the straps that had held him down. He sighed softly as he drifted back to sleep.

Ruri and I were still cleaning up the disarrayed room when Mitsuko brought back her family. We both turned when the door burst open and a panicked man came in with a woman on the verge of hysteria, "How is he?!" The man asked urgently. Mitsuko and two boys came in behind their parents, Mitsuko hanging onto the oldest boy's arm. I bowed respectfully to the family, "You're son is out of danger. Could I possibly have his information so we can file it away in the hospital records?" The woman managed to get past his name, Yume Hayato, before breaking down in tears. I left it up to the boy's father to fill me in. After I procured the information I needed- his rank as a shinobi, identification number, blood type, age, and team- I shooed Ruri out and shut the door behind me.

My friend crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Well?" I glanced at her, "Well what?" "You're not going to gripe at me for making you stay?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, "Ruri..." I started by she cut me off, "Don't tell me you're not upset. I know that look." I glared at her, "Yeah I'm upset, but more with myself for getting into this stupid situation." Ruri frowned at me out of the corner of her eye as we started walking towards the record room, "It's your mother's fault for injuring you... not yours." She stated slowly. I shook my head, "No, I was stupid enough to think I could take her. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. I should have waited for assistance from a teammate instead of just charging in. I was foolish to think that I could beat an Akatsuki member."

Ruri suddenly laughed and I looked at her in surprise, both of us stopped walking. She shook her head, "Do you hear yourself? 'I shouldn't have done this. I should have done that.' Tora, you're not perfect. So you let your anger get the best of you, everyone does sooner or later. Isn't your motto 'the past is the past'? Stop worrying about what may have happened." I opened my mouth but she cut me off again, "You are way too hard on yourself Tora. It's like somewhere deep inside yourself you're still trying to prove to everyone that you belong here... sometimes I wonder if you realize that you don't have to do that anymore. You found your place in Konoha, Tora, and no one's going to question it." She gave me a calm smile and walked away, leaving me staring after her, stunned.

vvv

"Mama?" Tenshi asked later that night over dinner. Reiko glanced up from his report of the mission he had just finished, his mouth full of bakudan. I finished my own medical report over Hayato before looked at my daughter, "Yes sweetie?" "Can I go with Itachi-chichi tomorrow?" I closed my eyes to keep from blushing, and failed miserably. Reiko snickered quietly to himself. Ever since Tenshi had stayed the night with Itachi, she had taken to calling him her father, making me blush and everyone else laugh anytime she said it. "As long as Itachi-_sama_ doesn't mind, I don't see a problem." I had tried to emphasize the respectful suffix, hoping that Tenshi would pick up on it, but so far she hadn't. She just clapped her hands and went back to doodling blindly on a blank scroll with a red marker, ignoring my correction.

^o^

Kinda jumpy, but hey it's a chapter. And a long one at that. Mostly here to introduce Mitsuko's family. And to embarrass Shisui and Tora some more... U

BTW: _chichi_ is used when talking about one's father to a group of people, just in case you're wondering.

Flame Friendly!


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own and never will.

Thanks to Once Upon An April, Animefreak1145, YukiKitsune95, Sally95, Kyoichi Amaya, and Fernlight for reviews. Thanks to Kanika Kiku for favorites.

**Sally95: **I'm glad you like it! I love little family moments, especially when I can embarrass Tora with it! XP

vvv

The next day, after I had trained for thrity minutes with Itachi, I arrived at the hospital right on time for my shift. Mitsuko; however, wasn't where she normally waited for me. I automatically knew where she was though and went to find her. True to my suspicions my student was slumbed over in a chair in her brother's room, her head pillowed in her arms on the bed. Hayato was awake and was playing with his sisters hair absently. I grinned when I came in and touched Mitsuko's shoulder. She jerked sleepily and mumbled, "Five more minutesss..." I shook her shoulder, "Mitsuko, come on you have work to do." The dark haired twelve year old opened one violet eye then jerked upright when she saw me, "Tora-san I-I..." She stuttered, blushing. I rolled my eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Tora."

Mitsuko's blush deepened and looked at her brother, who was laughing. She frowned, "Oh be quiet Hayato." The fifteen year old only smirked at his younger sister and I was reminded oddly of Reiko and I. I nudged Mitsuko towards the door, "Come on, you have work." She pouted but said good-bye to her brother and followed me out. I gave her her list of duties on the way back to the waiting room. Mitsuko scanned them and nodded briefly, most of the things I had given her delt with her brother anyway. I knew what it was like to have a sibling in the hospital and how hard it was not to spend all day with them, so I tried to have most of her work done near her brother's room. We both seperated to go one our rounds, me to Block number 26 and Mitsuko to visit the more elderly patients.

Block number 26 was full of kids that had been majorly injured. I had taken the block over as my personal route because I felt more connected to small children than I did to adults. Ruri once made the assumption that it was probably because most of these children were too young to remember me as the Tiger Demon, whereas the adults knew and remembered, even if they didn't think that I was anymore. Ruri was proabably right. I entered the play room first, where most of the kids who were still recovering but were out of danger spent their day. The younger ones squealed and ran to me while the olders followed more sedately. I laughed and crouched down to accept their hugs. The supervisor sighed, glad to have a break from screaming kids, and ducked out before any of the kids could see him go.

Taro tilted his head, a bandage over his right eye, and asked, "Where's Mitsu?" All the kids called Mitsuko 'Mitsu' to annoy her. I smiled, "She has her own rounds today." I said ruffling Taro's orange hair, he indignently pushed my hand away. Ryuusaki and Ryuu, twins whose house had burned down with them inside, started argueing. I seperated them before they came to blows, to prevent one of they many third degree burns from being hit. They were just lucky that Team Kakashi had been close by or they would not have survived.

"Tora-chan." A little girl named Miku squeaked behind one of her older friends. She had been in the hospital for only a few days, her right leg had been broken in three places when she fell down the stairs in her home. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. She blushed, "Tell us a story?" She asked hesintatly. I smiled, "What would you like to hear?" Immediately thirty different voices lifted, each with their own request. I clapped my hands and they fell quiet, "Whose birthday is today?" I asked. No one raised their hand. "Whose birthday is in two days?" Three children raised their hands, Kyoko, Hayaku, and Umi. They were discussing what story I should tell when Kuu spoke up, "Tell us something about Itachi-sama!" All the boys cheered and a few of the older girls sighed. I menatlly groaned, hoping that they hadn't heard the rumor about Itachi and I. The three story chosers decided that we would be listening to a story about Itachi. So much for them saving me.

I ran though all my memories, starting from the time when I had walked into Shisui four years ago, to our training session just an hour ago, I thought back on all the embarrassing stories Shisui told me about Itachi and pushed them away. I didn't want to ruin the children's hero worship. Finally I started, "Two years ago, ANBU team four was sent on a mission to investigate a village that had been burned to the ground..." The kids leaned closer, anticipating what would happen. I told them that Itachi and his team ran into little trouble and found the village nothing but ash. I didn't mention that all four members of the team came back in critical condition, and I didn't tell them that no one from the village had survived.

vvv

"Come on Mitsuko, we're going to lunch." I said later that day, leaning against the doorframe of Hayato's room. Both black haired kids looked at me, I smirked, "Come on, give your brother a rest." Hayato snickered and turned to his younger sister, "Yeah... you've been a pain ever since you got here." Mitsuko glared at both of us, "Why can I stay here?" She asked, her arms crossed and on the verge of pouting. I rolled my eyes, "Because you begged me yesterday to take you to lunch today." Hayato grinned at Mitsuko, "Going back on your word, little sister? Worse, to you sensei?" Mitsuko's almost pout turned into a real one, "Stop ganging up on me, you jerks."

Hayato pretended to gasp, "Yume Mitsuko! Insulting your sensei and favorite brother!? How are you and what did you do to my sister?" Yume Sasuke slipped past me in time to hear his twin's words and raised an eyebrow, "Favorite brother? You sure about that?" I sighed and tugged Mitsuko out while her brothers were distracted. The dark haried girl was trying to hold back her laughter and let it go when we were out of the room. I glanced at her, "Do they always fight like that?" I asked. She nodded, still giggling, "Ichita and I get a kick out of it at least!"

When we reached the waiting room I was surprised to see Ame and her husband, Kakashi, at the desk. Kakashi and Ruri, the medic currently behind the desk, were discussing something while Ame looked like she was sulking. Mitsuko and I exchanged a glance before confronting the three, "Ame-san? Is something wrong?" I asked. My team leader glared at me then at Kakashi-san, "Yeah, my husband is too paranoid for his own good!" She snapped. The white haired Hatake seemed to be smiling, but it was hard to tell with his face mask. I glanced at Ruri and she explained, "Ame-san has been sick lately, and Kakashi-san finally dragged her up here." Her cerulean blue eyes shot me a knowing look. I nodded, "Come with me." I told the couple before dragging Mitsuko with me to an examining room. Ruri followed.

vvv

I stepped back from examining my team leader and asked, "Okay... so what exactly has been happening, and for how long?" Since Ame was giving us all the silent treatment, I had to rely on Kakashi for answers, "Three weeks ago she started vomiting every morning, sometimes all the way into the afternoon." I raised an eyebrow, "And you're just now getting her here?" I asked out of curiosity. Kakashi shrugged, "Ame is stubborn." Ruri and I exchanged amused looks, we knew just how stubborn our team leader could be.

"Okay... when was your last period?" I asked Ame. She glared at me, "What's that got to do with anything?!" I rolled my eyes, "Medical purposes. Answer the question." I responded flatly. Ame crossed her arms, muttering something about nosy medics, and growled, "I was supposed to start last week." I nodded and glanced at Ruri, she grinned and turned towards the counter to search for something. The next question was even more personal, "Are your breasts feeling tender?" Kakashi shot me an irritated look while his wife glowered, "_Yessss_..." She ground out. I turned to Mitsuko, "What is the diagnosis?" I quized her. The twelve year old looked startled but listed, "Nausea, missed periods, and tender... uh... flesh are all symptoms of pregnancy."

Kakashi and Ame stared at Mitsuko then at me, and finally at Ruri, who was smirking and waving around two pregnancy tests, "Just as a precaution, take both. Bathroom is through that door." My friend said pointing towards the closed door in the back of the room. Ame silently accepted the two small plastic rods and retreated to the bathroom to take them. A few minutes later the twenty-two year old came out, both tests showing little green plus signs. I smiled, "Congratulations. Now, it seems that you are only in your first trimester. There will be two other trimesters, three months for each trimester, nine months in all. I'll schedule a monthly appoinment for the second Tuesday of every month. You'll be able to go on regular missions until the second trimester. Then I would only suggest D and C ranked missions. When you start your third trimester it is better for you and the child to just stay home."

Ame opened her mouth to argue but I glared her into silence, she may be my team leader, but I was a medic and this was my expertise. I turned to her husband and began informing him of the precautions and nutritions that Ame would have to take while pregnant. While I was telling the couple about the risks Ame would be taking the door burst open and Team Kakashi stalked in, none of them in a good mood. "Kakashi-sensei! We've been waiting on that bridge for hours and- what's going on?" Naruto started out shouted but stopped when he saw Ame on the examining table. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glanced before looking back at their team leader, obviously wondering the same thing, but were polite enough not to speak.

Ruri grinned, "You can congratulate your sensei... he's going to be a father!" Kakashi's team stared, eyes wide and mouths hanging open, even Sasuke. Mistuko, Ruri and I snickered while Ame and Kakashi shifted uncomfortable under the teens' shocked faces. Sakura was the first to recover, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. I excused myself before anything could happen. Mitsuko and Ruri snuck out with me.

vvv

"Do you ever want kids?" Mitsuko asked randomly as we finished our meal. Ruri, who had joined us belatedly, leaned back in her chair, "I don't know... maybe." I raised an eyebrow, "I already have a kid." I stated flatly. Mitsuko shook her head, "No I mean... you know getting pregnant and having a child... not adopting." I shot a suspicious look at Mitsuko, "This isn't another ploy to practice your matchmaking skills, is it?" The way my student blushed confirmed that it was. I rolled my eyes, "Mitsuko..." I groaned while Ruri laughed.

Ruri whiped the tears from her eyes, "Why Tora, is that a blush I see?" She teased and I sulked, glaring at my friends, "And I take it your more concrete relationship is going well?" I snapped at both of them. Ruri lost her mirth and straightened in her seat while Mitsuko blushed and stuttered like Hinata. Ruri glared at me, "I don't know what your talking about..." She growled under her breath. I smirked at her, "I'm crippled, not blind, Ruri. It was kind of obvious when Arashi took you to lunch yesterday." Mitsuko tilted her head, "Wait... I thought you hated him." Ruri pursed her lips and refused to answer. Instead she changed the subject, "Well have you heard about Yuki and Gaara-sama?" Mitsuko hadn't and leaned forward to listen to the gossip. Since I had Yuki confess to me herself, I knew all about it.

Red hair flashed out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see the girl who was my replacement until my leg healed walking down the street, calling after a very irritated Uchiha. I nudged Ruri and pointed her out, "Isn't that...?" My friend groaned, "Yeah, Karin, your 'replacement'. She's Uchiha crazy; during all the missions is all 'Uchiha this, Uchiha that'. Yuki would have hit her during the last mission, but Ame seperated them." Ruri glared at the red head for a minute longer before turning to me, "I don't care how you do it, but you've got to hurry up and get back on your feet. The whole team is tired of her."

I eyed the dark haired fifteen year old, "What makes you think I'm trying to heal?" Mitsuko barked a laugh and answered for Ruri, "Do you really think anyone believes that? Come on, Tora, you're not exactly the person to just give up. You're more stubborn than Naruto in that way." I crossed my arms and pouted, as cautious as Itachi and I were, it was pointless. Still, I didn't want anyone finding out about it, they would jump to conclusions and the stupid rumors that had finally started to die down would raise again, wilder than before.

^o^

Soooo, Ame's pregnant! Kakashi's going to be a daddy! :D Awwwwwwww

Flame Friendly!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Thanks to Fernlight, Kyoichi Amaya, Sally95, Silent-Himitsu, Forever Buckskin, and SoraLover987142 for reviews. Thanks to for favorites.

**Sally95:** Hmmmm I didn't think of that. Let's hope Kakashi's not late! O.o I'd think Ame would murder him if he was. lol

FLUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! ^3^ And there's a high possibility that Itachi is OOC... but it's kinda hard to keep him in character _and_ have a relationship going on... 9_9

vvv

"Mama! Let's go there." Tenshi squealed and pointed to a shop, I looked up and frowned, she was pointing to a weapons shop. I looked down at my daughter, "Tenshi, I already told you, we need to go home." My blind daughter tugged at my hand, "But Mama... I don't want to go home yet! I wanna go in there." I gave her a look, "That's a weapons shop, sweetie." Tenshi paused for only a minute before she began tugging on my arm again, "You said I could be a ninja if I wanted to! I want to feel the weapons!" I tried to squish my panic, a four year old blind girl did _not_ belong in a shop full of sharp objects meant for cutting, but I couldn't tell her that- not without her getting mad again.

"Alright, alright... but you're not picking anything up, just feel." I grumbled and Tenshi squealed before running into the shop, nearly hitting the doorway. I grimanced and half hoped that the shop owner would throw us out, not daring to let my daughter get near the weapons. Of course, he happened to be one of those men who enjoyed little kids. I leaned against the counter as I watched the old man walk Tenshi around his shop, telling her each attribute of the weapon. The blind four year old listened avidly, her small face shining. I was just glad that when she reached out to touch a weapon he grabbed her hand and carefully made her avoid the sharp edges. He even gave Tenshi an extremely dull kunai to keep. I tried to pay him but he wouldn't allow it, saying that it was a pleasure to see such a little girl interested in weapons.

vvv

"Okay Tenshi, we've already wasted most of the day in town. Quit stalling and let's go!" I snapped as my daughter bent down to tickle a puppy's chin, "Mommy, I want a doggy." Tenshi said, completely ignoring me. I glared at her, "You don't need a dog." I growled. Tenshi turned her face towards me, "But Mama, since I'm blind I need a seeing-eye doggy." I stared at her for the logical reason, then humphed, "You've been around Itachi too long." I grumbled. She only giggled, "Please Mommy? Can we get one?"

The Inuzuka who was selling the puppies spoke up, "They're very cheap, and most of them are housetra..." She trailed off as I glowered at her and she coughed, "Ah... nevermind." She finished and looked away. I turned to my daughter, "Maybe for your birthday, let's go!" I grabbed Tenshi's hand and began dragging her behind me. She dug her heels in, "I don't wanna!" She shrieked, bringing attention for every villager in hearing range to us. I frowned at her and said in a very stern voice, "I'm tired of being dragged around town for no reason. We. Are. Going. Home. Now!"

Tenshi pouted then asked curiously, "What time is it?" I gave her a strange look for the sudden change of attitude and checked my watch, "Six in the evening." I responded. Suddenly Tenshi grabbed my wrist and ran forward making me actually stumble a step, "Let's go home, Mama!" She said excitedly. I followed suspiciously, just a moment ago she didn't want to leave. Why the sudden change of heart?

vvv

Tenshi chattered happily as she jumped up and down, "Open the door, Mama! Open the door! Open the door!" I struggled to balance the shopping bags in one arm and to unlock the door with the other without stepping on my daughter at the same time. "Patience, Tenshi. I'm trying..." I said as I turned the deadbolt and opened the door. It was uncommonly dark inside, usually the setting sun cast some light into the living room, but it was almost pitch black. Tenshi giggled and ran inside before I could stop her. I sighed and shook off my paranoid feelings, maybe Reiko had drawn the blinds today.

I walked in the house, slidding the door shut behind me. As I started to set down the shopping bags the lights suddenly flicked on and mutliple voices yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed and leapt backwards in surprise. Shisui caught me in his arms, to prevent me from falling to the ground; everyone was laughing at my shock. I glared at Reiko, who seemed to be enjoying it the most, "What's the meaning of this?" I snapped at him. Shisui grinned as he set me on my feet and slung an arm around my shoulders, "Well you see Kitty, it's a surprise birthday party for you. Happy ninteenth birthday!" My eyes twitched, I had been hoping that no one would remember that today was my birthday.

Ruri grinned, "That's quite a scream you got there, Tora..." She and Mitsuko laughed. Tenshi ran up to me and hugged me around the leg, "Happy birthday Mommy!" I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair, Tenshi I could forgive. I glared darkly at Reiko, my brother however... The red head laughed nerveously, "It was Shisui's idea for the surprise party, I just wanted to throw you something." I turned my glare on my best friend. He didn't seem fazed at all, but then being around Itachi probably built up his immunity to glares, "I can understand why you hate surprises now, Kitty. Ruri's right, that was some scream." I elbowed him in the gut, hard. He doubled over grunting.

Yuki bounded around her brother figure, "Oh come on Tora, don't be mad! We're all here to have a good time!" I glanced at the red headed Uchiha and sighed, "Alright, I'll try to have fun... but only if we play pin the tail on Shisui!" I finished with an evil grin at my friend. He gulped while Hana and Itachi smirked at him.

vvv

Though I was surrounded by friends and family, I felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that I didn't want to be around my friends, I did, but I never did like birthdays. I excused myself from a conversation between Ruri, Yuki and myself and disappeared into the kitchen, unnoticed. Or so I thought.

A minute later Itachi walked in to find me sitting at the table, staring at a glass of tea between my hands. The dark haired Uchiha sat down across from me, waiting for me to speak. When I didn't look up he reached out and brushed his thumb across my scarred cheek before running under my chin and forcing me to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged, "I hate birthdays." I stated as if it was perfectly normal. Itachi didn't answer, he just sat there, silently telling me to continue.

I took a sip of my tea before elaborating, "Well, I guess I don't hate Reiko or Tenshi's birthdays, just my own... It kind of hard to like the day when you were born to an abusive father and a mother who turned out to be a S-ranked criminal." I sighed and rested my forehead on the back of my right hand, "I only know today is my birthday because my father always hit me harder on this day than any other... if I remember correctly, he cut my face on my third birthday, but I don't know; I was young I could just be assuming things." Anger sparked deep within Itachi's depthless eyes. It was only a brief flash, but I still shivered from the intensity of it. I just glad that it wasn't directed at me.

Itachi reached out and took my hand in his, grazing his thumb gently over my knuckles. I closed my eyes at the feeling. "You could look at it that way..." Itachi started and I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. "...or you could think of it as another year alive." He finished. I smiled, "I suppose so, it would be hard to break the habit of hating my birthday though." Itachi leaned closer, a small almost playful smirk on his face, "Isn't that what habits are for?" He teased. I chuckled, "I don't know... is it?" I responced leaning closer myself. We were inches apart, grinning at each other. Itachi's smile turned soft and he reached out to brush the back of his fingers across my cheek. I bit my lip and blushed at the attention. We both fell into a comfortable silence.

It was then that I realized there was no sound coming from the living room.

I glared at the kitchen entrance to see if anyone was watching, thankfully no one was there, and shouted, "If any of you are spreading gossip I'll murder you personally!" Gails of laughter drifted through the doorway, showing that everyone was indeed listening. I slouched in my chair, sulking. Itachi chuckled, "Why do you let it bother you?" He asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm used to people gossiping about me, and unwanted attention... I guess I just never really cared before since none of it was true." Itachi had that smirk on his face again, "And you care now...?" He asked slyly. I glared at him, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Itachi?" Itachi only smirked as he stood and came around the table to my side. He leaned down so I had to sink farther into my chair to avoid hitting our head together, "I've done nothing, you have." He whispered. Before I could ask what he meant by that, he closed the space between us for a brief kiss then disappeared so fast I wondered if he had really just kissed me. I sat there blinking in my chair, wondering what he meant.

^o^

XP Itachi is a flirt! Mwahahahahahahaha!

Make reviews, not flames! *throws flowers around* ...Just kidding FLAME ME! I dare you!


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nothing. Never. Anything negative that shows I have no ownership over Naruto!

Thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Silent Himitsu, VKlover13, chocoholic123, Freedom its2l8, YukiKitsun95, XCosmicLatte (guest), Sally95 (guest), Animefreak1145 and Once Upon An April for reviews. Thanks to eeveegirl36 for favorites.

**Silent Himitsu: **lol that made my day, and now that you mention it... 'get the girl' reminds me of the Little Mermaid too... O.o

**XCosmicLatte: **I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for the review!

**Sally95: **I've never seen Road to Ninja, but I've heard of the womanizer Sasuke and I probably never will watch it because of that! lol

You know, I just had the funniest thought, for a minute it felt like Trapeze didn't belong to me... O.o *sigh* I'm losing it, I've gotta get more sleep... I had to get up at 3:15 this morning, I is tired... Oh... and FLUFFY!

Oh Oh Oh Oh! Guess what? My lovable 'brother' came and fixed my laptop! And he downloaded Open Office for me so now I have a cheap version of Microsoft Word now! Which means NO MORE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! (hopefully...)

vvv

I bent over panting, my hands braced on my knees with sweat pouring down my face. It had been three weeks since my birthday, and Itachi and I had slowly returned to our original hour of exercise each morning. It was tedious, but in the three weeks I had regained the ability to walk and run with almost no hitch and I could do some basic acrobats. I couldn't twist my body like I used to, and probably never would again, but I didn't care. I was able to do things normally again.

Itachi nodded his satisfaction, for once I had managed to go through a routine without messing up. I flopped down on the ground, still gulping for air. Itachi sat more calmly beside me and silently held out a water bottle which I drank from greedily. I may be able to move normally but it still cost me too much energy. "You're getting better." Itachi commented. I smiled, coming from Itachi, that was a great compliment. "I could still use some work though." I said. Itachi was silent, I looked at him. He was staring straight ahead, it didn't appear that he had heard me. Slowly I reached out to touch Itachi's arm but he turned his attention to me before I could, "I think you're ready now." He stated. I stared at him, "What?!" I squeaked. A small amused smile formed on Itachi's lips. He leaned closer so that our faces were inches apart, I was really getting annoyed with the move, "I said you were ready. All you need to do is regain your strength then inform Lady Tsunade."

When he started to pull away I snaked my arm around his neck, growling, "No," and brought him down so that our lips crashed together. Just as quickly as I had reacted I jerked back, my entire face on fire. I clapped both hands over my treacherous mouth and stared at Itachi. He stared back, dark eyes wide with shock. Then he started laughing. It wasn't a quiet chuckle or a snicker, but a full out laugh. It was then that I realized I had never heard Itachi truly laugh before. Itachi's laugh became my new favorite sound. My blush died down and I took my hands away from my mouth, "S-sorry, I don't know what came-" I started to apologized when Itachi captured my lips, shutting me up effectively. I blinked a few times before letting myself melt into the kiss. If there was one thing that could be said about Itachi, it was he knew how to kiss.

He pulled away, leaving me breathless, "I don't want apologizes, Tora." He whispered against my lips. I wordlessly nodded and Itachi stood then helped me to my feet as well. The minute I had my balance he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against his body, and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I have to go. See you tomorrow." He said before disappearing. I exhaled my pent up breath, I hadn't even noticed that I was holding it in the first place. My relationship, if it could be called that, with Itachi was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. It was different than anything I was used to and I didn't know what to make of it.

After a while I finally called out, "You can come out." There was silence, but I knew the person was desperately trying to stay hidden. I turned and stared straight at the spy hiding in the trees. There was a sigh and Yuki came out of the foliage, sulking, "I was hoping for more action than that..." She grumbled to herself when she reached me. I glared at her and she threw up her hands, "What? Itachi-nii-san is my clan leader and like an older brother to me, of course I want him to be happy. And since you're my friend, I want you to be happy too." I ignored what she was talking about in favor to ask, "And just how long have you known about this?" Yuki smiled sheepishly, "Uh... how long have you been doing this again?"

I stared at her. Two months was a long time to have been watching Itachi and I without either of us knowing; but then Yuki was ANBU she could probably pull it off. Still it was strange that she didn't manage to evade my knowledge this time. Yuki, guessing my thoughts, said, "I just got back from a mission. I was too tired to hid my presence. That you managed to catch me and not Itachi is a feat in itself." I crossed my arms, "It's still rude." I said flatly. Yuki grinned, "So? I could say that the elders set me up to spy on my clan leader and you, since that little kiss Mitsuko caused caught the old geezers' attention." I narrowed my eyes at my friend and she laughed, "I'm just kidding... well at least about the elders assigning me the task of spying on you and Itachi-sama."

Yuki changed the subject before I could question her farther, "So, Itachi thinks you're ready to rejoin the team, huh? About time, I came _this close_ to murdering that red head who's your temporary replacement. She is convinced that both Itachi and Sasuke are totally in love with her. If I didn't know better, I would say she's related to that Itachi's slutty ex-girlfriend Yakkaina." I opened my mouth to say something, but Yuki wasn't finished, "I'll tell you, Tora, Itachi has made a better choice this time. You're just so perfect for him! And-" I cut in before she could start another triad, "So, how's Gaara-sama?"

My plan was successful, Yuki completely forgot what she was saying in favor for a blush, "Um... I'd r-rather not talk a-about this..." She stuttered. I grinned, so I had hit a nerve, "Oh come on Yuki, if you get to talk about Itachi and I, then I get to ask about Gaara." Yuki glared at me, "So you'll admit there's something between Itachi and you?" She asked. I shrugged, determined that the question wouldn't get to me, "If you've been spying on us as long as you say you have, then you know there's something going on, Yuki." I stated flatly. The red headed Uchiha grimaced then sighed, "Point taken. Alright, so Lady Tsunade has been sending me to Suna a lot lately, so I've been seeing a lot of Gaara-san and..." She trailed off and looked away, a light red dusting her cheeks. I nudged her with my elbow, "And...?" I probed.

Yuki bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide a smile and said, "And every time I see him I just realize how much more I like him." She whispered to her hands. I was beginning to understand why Ruri and Mitsuko were so interested in my love life. I barely repressed the girlish squeal building at the back of my throat. Instead I nodded calmly, "That's good..." I wouldn't tell her that when I had accidentally informed Itachi of her crush he took it upon himself to tell Lady Tsunade, leading to the fact that the Hokage was subtly playing matchmaker with Gaara and Yuki. Her reasoning was that a marriage to the Kazekage would cement our alliance. I secretly took pride that I had started the whole thing.

"Tora?" Yuki asked, poking me in the arm. I giggled sheepishly, I had been lost in my thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked. Yuki sent me a suspicious look but repeated what she was saying, "I asked when are you going to tell Lady Tsunade that you're ready to resume normal work. The whole team is suffering because of that bi-Karen." I grinned, "Were you going to say something else, Yuki?" I teased and my friend shot me a withering look, "It's not my fault that Mikoto-san is a stickler when it comes to cussing." She grumbled.

I laughed and pretended to think, "Really? I've heard some choice words coming from the three boys... Sasuke the most often." Yuki mumbled something about girls were supposed to act lady-like according to Mikoto, then she brightened, "You know, when you marry Itachi, Mikoto-san is going to get on to you for your bad habits." I glared at her, "What bad habits?" I snapped back at her, Yuki started counting off her fingers, "Your language, drinking, hygiene, and temper." I countered her by saying, "I only cuss when I'm very angry, the sake is to help with the pain of my scars, and for the last two: I grew up on the streets, what did you expect?" Yuki casually picked at her fingernails, "So... you're not denying that one day you and Itachi will be married?" She asked. I tried to set the red headed Uchiha on fire with my glare.

^o^

Mwahahahahahahahaha! Yuki got Tora to confess something again! XD

Friendly of the Flames.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Do you really need to ask?

Thanks to Fernlight, Kyoichi Amaya, Sally95 (guest) Chichi4mangaHero, Animefreak1145, Silent-Himitsu, ashala, and VKlover95 for reviews.

**Sally95:** lol why were you speechless? I'm curious.

More heated fluffles! Mwahahahahahaha... You know, I wonder how I ever wrote without fluffing up my chapters now...

vvv

"Hokage-sama, I wish to rejoin my team." I stated the next day. Lady Tsunade studied my face then glanced at my team standing at the far wall. Everyone but Karen seemed pleased that I was coming back to them. The blonde woman turned her gaze back at me, "I should have realized this would happen, but for some odd reason I had believed you would follow my orders." I grew angry, "And just give up? In the years you have known me, Tsunade-sama, you should know I'm not one to quit just because things don't go my way." Tsunade watched me for a few minutes before muttering something about Shisui being right under her breath. She spoke up again, "You have two hours to prepare for the testing. You will be fighting Lee in Training Ground Four to determine if you are ready to go on missions again." I bowed and left.

vvv

The only people surveying the fight were Itachi, Ame, Lady Tsunade, and Gai. They would determine if I was ready. I stood at the north end of the training ground, sizing Lee up. Lady Tsunade had informed both of us that we were to use only taijutsu and not to go easy on each other, it would defeat the purpose of this duel otherwise. As I waited for Lady Tsunade to give the signal to start, I watched Lee as he eagerly pranced in place, waiting to pound into me. My weakness was my advantage, and I was going to squeeze as much as I could from that advantage. I just had to be careful, if I acted too weak then Lee would ease up on his attacks. I didn't want that, I wanted to win this fairly.

Lady Tsunade looked between us, raising her arm over her head slowly. We both tensed, eyes on the Hokage. She dropped her arm and Lee shot forward, intending to end the fight quickly. I waited until he was within arms length before I sidestepped, letting the chunnin zoom right past me. Quicker than I expected, Lee changed directions and ran at me again. This time he didn't try to tackle me to the ground, instead he took a swing at me. I put both arms up to block him. Lee's fist contacted my braced arms and I slid back a few feet from the power of it.

I stared at Lee, I knew he was powerful, but this still took my by surprise. No one had been able to move me from my spot since I became a jounin, not even Shisui. I barely managed to duck his kick that he sent my way while I still stood there, stunned. I skipped back a few steps to put some distance between Lee and myself, but he wouldn't allow me to regain my composure. I quickly went on the defensive from there. I was barely able to keep to my feet under the flurry of Lee's attacks. Minutes went by and there was no let up from the youthful kid. With one last spinning kick to my side, Lee finally backed away. I bent over, dragging in large gulps of breath, trying desperately to catch my breath and stay on my feet. Lee made a fist, "You can not defeat me, Tora! I am stronger than you, and that makes me youthful!" He shouted. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his usual display of enthusiasm.

He started running at me again, his round eyes shining with determination to finish this fight now. I watched him approach from the corner of my eye, waiting for my chance. He cocked his right arm back, ready to deliver the last blow, when I saw my chance. Falling to one knee to give myself a better stance I slammed the heel of my hand into the center of Lee's chest. He stumbled back from the blow, his breath gone, and I stood smiling grimly. I cracked my knuckles, feeling renewed, "My turn..." I said and attacked.

The tables had turned, now it was Lee who couldn't keep his defenses up. All the pent up energy from two months was coursing through me, just begging to be used. I dropped to the ground and whipped around, my right leg out to trip Lee. He stumbled over my once injured leg and fell to the ground. I took my chance and leapt onto him. Burying my knees into his stomach I once again knocked all the breath from his lungs. "Yield." I said, pressing my right thumb against his throat, ready to cut off his air if he refused. Lee had tears shining in his eyes, "I am no longer youthful. I yield and must punish myself for losing." My cheek jumped and I scrabbled off of the guy before he could continue his no doubt long speech about how unyouthful he was.

I turned towards our observers in time to see Itachi smirk at Lady Tsunade and hold out his hand. The Hokage shot him a dirty look and dropped a small bag in his hand reluctantly. I frowned, but before I could approach them Ame tackled me out of no where. I yelped and stared at my team leader. She grinned, "Welcome back to Team Ame, Tora!" She said laughing at my freaked out face. I smiled at her, "Glad to be back. I can feel like my old self again." Ame laughed and put an arm over my shoulders, "Although, I bet you're going to miss all those training sessions with Itachi-san..." She mused slyly, her yellow-speckles blue eyes eying me. I frowned at her, wondering how she knew about that. Reading my expression Ame grinned, "Yuki kind of let it slip yesterday. Luckily it was only to me. Can you imagine what Mitsuko would do if she knew?" I sighed, "If Mitsuko ever found out the whole village would know within an hour or less." I said tiredly.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Ame shot me a look that told me she knew what I was doing and shrugged, "Pregnancy has it's perks and downfalls. One of which is Kakashi is more protective than usual. I threw a book at him last night because of it." Ame glared into the distance, probably remember the incident. I laughed, that was my team leader. She was the kindest person until someone said one wrong thing, than she was worse than Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Anko combined. Ame sighed, "Speaking of books, Kakashi wants me to pick of the newest addition of _Icha Icha Paradise_ on the way home. Sometimes I think the only reason he reads them is to-" I threw up my hands to stop her, "I don't want to know!" I shouted, which caused Ame to laugh. She gave me a hug good-bye before disappearing from the training ground.

By then Lady Tsunade, Gai, and Lee had left, leaving Itachi and I alone. I turned to find the leader of the Uchiha clan had already joined my side. He smiled at me and bent down to kiss me. I hummed into the kiss, this was something I could get used to. Slowly I dragged my arms up to wrap the around his neck as I felt the familiar press of Itachi's lips against mine. He ran his tongue over my lower lip I pulled back confused, "What was that for?" I asked, blinking. Itachi chuckled and kissed my nose, "You're supposed to open your mouth when I do that..." He murmured. I frowned, wondering why he would want me to do that, but his mouth was on mine again before I could ask him.

When he repeated the action I hesitantly opened my mouth, still wondering what he was going to do. I gave a strangled gasp when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, pushing against my own. My whole body shook with the pleasant feeling of his warm tongue exploring the depths of my mouth. Itachi pulled away and smirked at my expression. I could tell he was pleased by my reaction. He kissed my forehead, tightening his arms around my waist. I sighed at the feeling of protectiveness and laid my head on Itachi's shoulder, closing my eyes and inhaled his scent.

This was something I could definitely get used to.

^o^

Awwwwww! Tora's innocence is so cute! I'm smiling so big right now my teeth hurt! Sorry it's short, I just found a good place to end it.

Flamers NOT welcome! lol just kidding. This story has been Flame Approved.


	28. Chapter 27 (SPECIAL!)

Disclaimer: ...Just. Don't.

Thanks to Kyoichi Amaya, Sally95, Fernlight, ashala, itachiluv18, Chichi4mangaHero, and Once Upon An April for reviews. *sniff* I guess no one ever favorites anymore...

**Sally95: **Okay... That was the best review ever! I literally fell out of my chair laughing at that image! XD

**ashala (since I can't reply to you): **I'm glad you love my story! I hope you continue reading!

SURPRISE! A whole chapter from our favorite blind girl's POV! And by the way... it's hard to write her POV because I'm fangirling over her cuteness! *flail hands uncontrollably* ^3^ Happy end of the summer to me! T.T Guess what that means? I won't be updating as fast on any stories anymore. Oh noes! D: I'll still try to get them out as fast as I can though, don't worry!

vvv Tenshi's POV vvv

"Come on Tenshi. Stop dragging your feet." Mama said tiredly. I pouted, it wasn't fair. Mama was going back on the missions again. I was just getting used to her being home, and she had to go back again. It wasn't fair! Just to show how mad I was, I pulled my feet along even slower. Mama gave my arm a tug, "Tenshi I don't have time for this. Let's go." I stuck my lip out further and kicked up dust. I heard my mama sigh and the slight scrape of her feet in the sand as she turned to me. Mama's clothes rustled and I heard her voice closer to my level, "Tenshi..." Before she could say anything else I leapt towards the voice and managed to wrap my arms around her neck, "I don't want you to go, Mommy! You promised we would go to Itachi-chichi's today!"

Mama sighed and picked me up, "I am taking you to Itachi's home... you'll be staying with them while Reiko-oji and I are out on our missions, okay?" I squealed in happiness, my mood suddenly bright, and felt my mama flinch under me. I guess I had squealed in her ear again. I hugged Mama tightly around the neck, reaching up to finger her knotted scars. I inhaled her scent deeply, Mama smelt of fresh air and lavender, I had always like it. Her scent was the first thing I remember about her, followed by the scars. "Love you Mommy..." I whispered lowly and felt her arms tighten around me as she returned the hug.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Mama knocking on wood. Instinctively my blind eyes opened, though I don't know why. All I could see was darkness, what good were my eyelids, besides keeping dust out of my useless eyes? There was a pause then Mama knocked again. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door from inside. I knew it was Sasuke-oji from the sound of his tread. Sasuke's stride were lighter than both Shisui-oji and Itachi-chichi, being that he was shorter, and he had a slight hitch when he brought his right foot up, something that none of the other Uchihas had. There was a scrape of the door sliding back and Sasuke-oji's voice asking, "What is it Tora?"

Mama bent down and placed me on the ground, holding my shoulders to make sure I had my footing before letting go. "Itachi said that he would watch Tenshi while Reiko and I were gone." I heard Sasuke sigh and angled myself towards where I figured he would be and tackled him, managing to latch onto his right leg, "Sasuke-oji! We're going to have lots of fun, right?" I felt Sasuke-oji's hand cover my head and gentle ruffled my hair, something I only allowed Naruto-oji, Sasuke-oji, and Reiko-oji to do. Mama spoke again, "Here. These clothes should last her while I'm gone, but if not ask Sakura for the key to my house. And please remind her to not let Ino talk her into using the house as a gossip headquarters like she did last time." Sasuke-oji chuckled, "That's unlikely, or did you forget that Ino is on the mission with Reiko?" I pouted while they both laughed, I didn't want to sit around listening to Mama and my uncle talk.

I tugged on Sasuke-oji's pants leg, "Sasuke-oji I wanna play." He ruffled my hair again, "In a minute, sweetie." He said distractedly before returning to the conversation with Mama. I slumped, it wasn't fair. Why did grown ups always have to talk? Letting go of Sasuke-oji's leg I wondered into the semi-familiar house, my fingers brushing against the wall just to be sure I knew where I was going. I heard a clatter of something metal ahead of me and to the right, where I thought the kitchen was. I smiled, maybe Mikoto-obaa was there! I sidestepped across the hallway until my fingers were pushed against the right wall instead of the left. I followed the sound of clanging metal until I came to an opening in the wall, "Mikoto-obaa?" I said into the opening, blindly looking around, as if trying to see something. I don't know why I still did that.

My grandmother's voice came through the opening, "Is that Tenshi's voice I here? How are you sweetheart?" I turned my head towards her voice, narrowing my search down to a small window, "Mikoto-obaa! I'm staying with you for a few days!" I said happily, scurrying into the room, my arms out to warn me if I bumped into anything. Mikoto-obaa's hands wrapped around my waist and she settled me on her hip, "So I heard. Your mother is going to come home to a spoiled rotten child." Mama's voice came from the front door, "I heard that!" She shouted. Two sets of footsteps came towards the kitchen, the light tread of Sasuke and Mama's lopsided one. Mama spoke, her voice clearer now that she was in the same room, "I never thought you hated me so much Mikoto-san." I could tell by the lilting in Mama's voice that she was kidding. Everyone else seemed to understand that too, since they all laughed. I cast a look in the general direction of Mama's face, "Don't you have to meet with your team, Mama?" I asked.

Mama laughed, "Just a second ago you didn't want me to leave... Could it be that you like the Uchihas more than me?" She teased. I shook my head so hard that my neck hurt. I could never love anyone more than my mommy! The only person who came close was Itachi-chichi. I loved him almost as much as Mama, but Mama had always been my mommy, Itachi had only become my daddy recently, so it really didn't count. I reached out towards Mama's voice and I felt her arms go around me. I snuggled my face in her shoulder and whispered, "Bye-bye Mommy. I'll miss you." Mama kissed my forehead, "Love you, sweetie. And you better behave, got that?" I nodded and Mama put me down. With one last pat on the head, Mama left for her mission.

I sniffed, already missing her.

vvv

Hours later I clung to Itachi-chichi's neck, "Itachi-chichi? Where are we going?" I asked after a while. When I had heard Itachi-chichi heading for the door I hadn't even thought to ask where he was going. It couldn't be any place bad, otherwise he wouldn't let me go with him. My daddy hugged my tighter to his body, "Errands for Okaasan." He said. I laid my cheek on his shoulder, content to just stay in his arms. Suddenly a voice I didn't recognize shouted above the normal din of the crowd, "Itachi-kun! There you are!" I could tell the way Daddy tensed that he didn't want to talk to this person. The person, I could tell she was a girl now by the squeak of her voice, collided with Itachi, but he remained immovable. "Itachi-kun... will you believe that a bi-" Itachi laid a hand over my right ear and pressed my head into his shoulder so I didn't have to listen anymore.

I felt Itachi talking, but I couldn't hear him, which was strange. Since I couldn't see, my hearing was sharp. I should be able to hear, I could when Mama covered my ears, so why not Daddy? After a few moment Itachi-chichi removed his hand and sounds came flooding back in. That was when I figured it out, he must have used chakra to cancel out sounds, so I couldn't hear what was being said. "Daddy... Who was she?" I asked in a small voice, afraid for a reason I couldn't name. Itachi-chichi, sensing my emotions, pressed a kiss into my forehead, "No one, koibito." I stuck out my bottom lip, "But she seemed to like you. I thought you liked Mama." I felt more than heard Itachi-chichi's chuckle, "I do like Tora. That other girl is no one to me, Tenshi." I smiled, my worries gone as if they never existed.

vvv

It was my third night with the Uchiha family. The first two night I had slept well, but the third night I was scared. The shadows seemed to pull in all around me, smothering me. I could almost feel them crawling over my skin. Being blind, I wasn't scared of the dark, not when my whole life was nothing but darkness. The shadows wasn't what scared me, it was the fear that it brought. I heard an owl hooting outside my window and leapt from my bed, falling to the floor tangled in my sheets. Mama told me not to trust owls, when I asked her why she said they were evil and couldn't be trusted. The owl hooted again and this time I thought it was close to my ear, almost defining. I screamed.

And screamed.

All too soon I felt warm comforting hands on my tear streaked face. I scrambled for the person, not able to identify them in my panic. "Shhhhh... It's alright Tenshi, you're safe now." Mikoto-obaa soothed, her hand petting my hair as I sobbed into her sleeping yutaka. More gentle hands laid against my back, and Itachi-chichi's smooth voice cut through the fears clinging to me, "Don't worry, Tenshi... it was just a dream." I cried and reached out blindly for my daddy, he took me from Mikoto-obaa and held me close. "Mean... owl!" I hiccuped into his shoulder and felt him stiffen.

A minute later Shisui spoke, his voice drifting from the window, "Something was defiantly here. Look here's a feather and claw marks." My body shook violently and I clung tighter to Itachi-chichi. So there was an owl in my room. I began sobbing again, but Daddy shushed me, "It's okay, koibito... you can sleep with me if you want. I won't make you sleep here again." He murmured into my hair. I whimpered one last time and nodded, burying my face in his neck. I knew my daddy will protect me from the mean owls. Just like Mama did when she was home. That's why he was my daddy and she was my mama.

^o^

CUTENESS! Oh the feels! lol and I just absolutely could not help throwing in the fatherly moments on Itachi's behalf! :D BTW: Koibito means 'sweetheart'...

If you got this far I seriously doubt you will flame, but go ahead an prove me wrong! I don't mind! Cuz I'm Flame Friendly! *Gai's thumb of approval* (oh geez, why did I just do that... O.o I think I just might have lost IQ points... and before school begins too...)


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.

Thanks to Fernlight, Freedom its2l8, Shadewing31, Chichi4mangaHero, Sally95 (guest), Silent-Himitsu, Kyochi Amaya, YukiKitsune95 (yay your back!), Forever-Buckskin, Animefreak1145, and Once Upon an April for reviews. Thanks to Stereoheart21, ReaDawnx (for Acrobats), xCosmicLatte, and Shizumehime for favorites.

**Sally95: **I'm glad you like it! The cuteness is just overpowering! XD

**Silent-Himitsu: **lol that review made my so far sucky day! XP Especially the Uchiha setting fire to the owl!

...stupid chapter... Y U NO COME OUT RIGHT?! And thus the stress of school is already effecting my writing... Grrrrr

vvv

"Alright. The Hokage wants us to do some reconnaissance. Jiraiya's spy network isn't getting the information fast enough, so we will be splitting up into smaller teams to gather information from the other nations." Ame said once I joined the team after dropping Tenshi off at the Uchihas. "This will be a long mission and everyone will need to be under disguise. Backstories and everything. The teams are: Toppi and me, Yuki and Nabuko, and Arashi, Tora and Ruri." I grimaced wondering why I had to be stuck with the two love birds. Nabuko, seeing my expression, smirked, "Have fun Tora..." I glared at the Hyuuga while Ame and Toppi laughed. Ame waited until the team had turned their attention back to her before continuing, "Toppi and I will go to Shimo. Nabuko, you and Yuki go to Ishi. Arashi, take Tora and Ruri to Iwa. Create a believable story, people. And good luck."

Two days later Arashi, the self appointed leader of our team, called for a break. Once we were rested, Arashi unfolded a map and spread it out on the ground, "We're about here, still a day from Iwa." He said pointing at a spot about halfway between Konoha and Iwa, just inside the Grass Country. We decided that Kusa would be out cover home, to avoid suspicion. I sat back on my heels, "We need a story before we go any further." I commented. Arashi shot me a look but kept his mouth closed. I guess being friends with Ruri had its perks, not having to listen to Arashi complain was one of them. Ruri sat up, her cerulean eyes sparkling, "Tora and I can pass as sisters, if she changes her eye color and hides her scars." I glared at my friend, "What's wrong with my eyes?" I snapped. Ruri laughed, "Nothing, but they are unusual. Blue eyes are more common and we don't want to stand out."

"But what about me?" Arashi asked. I shrugged, "Well you can't be our brother, the way you and Ruri keep making doe eyes at each other would shatter that disguise in a heartbeat." Both of them glared at me. "I'm sure you and Itachi-sama do the same." Ruri muttered. Before I could stop myself I said, "No, we kiss more." Both hands were over my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said, but the damage was already done. Ruri was staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed. Arashi just laughed. Ruri finally found her voice, "Y-you've been doing WHAT?!" I grimaced at her shriek. "Just drop it." I mumbled through my hands, not trusting to take them away from my mouth in case it betrayed me again. Arashi got a hold of himself and asked, wiping tears from his eyes, "Seriously, what am I going to do?" I thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything.

It was Ruri who said, "You can head in a few days early, then pretend to meet us in the market place or something." Arashi smiled at her. I slowly took my hands away from my mouth to say, "That could work, but you two would have to make it believable. Act like you haven't met before." Arashi smirked at me, "And you can play the protective older sister. It'll give you a chance to yell at me. Too bad Itachi-sama won't be there. I'm sure you two would get along... very well." I glared at the younger teenager, "Shut up, Arashi." I growled. My infuriating teammate just grinned.

We went ahead with Ruri's plan. Arashi left shortly after we finished outlining our story while Ruri and I planned to stay there a couple of days then walk to Ame instead of running. We also stopped at a small village between Konoha and Kusa to exchange our ninja clothing for kimonos. It was there that I preformed a jutsu to hide my scars and change my eye color to a normal blue color. Ruri and I changed our names to Mayuko Uma and Nami, forging citizen IDs saying that we came from Kusa, before heading back on the road. So far things were going as planned.

While on the road, Ruri asked, "To-I mean Nami? What did you mean by you and... _him_ kissing more?" I sighed, I should have seen this coming. Why couldn't I just have kept my mouth closed that one time? "He and I were training together strengthen my leg faster. He might have kissed me a few times... Please don't tell anyone, I can't stand another rumor fest." I said, ending with a pleading look at Ruri. My friend giggled at my expression, "I've always wondered what it's like to be so famous." She mused, half to herself. I rolled my eyes, "It's not fun, trust me... Especially when the fan girls stop by to tell me he loves them and not me." In the end both Ruri and I were laughing.

vvv

"Thank you and have a nice day!" The bar owner called as I left the door. I turned with a good-bye wave and walked back out onto the crowded streets of Iwagakure. Ruri was leaning again the wall of the building I had just come from, looking bored out of her mind, "Why did you stop there again?" She asked. I smiled and held out a folded apron, "Our shift starts tonight." Ruri took the apron by the neck strap, telling it unfold so that it almost dragged in the ground, "You got us a job at a bar?" I smiled and tucked my own apron under my arm, "Oh cheer up _Uma._" I said, emphasizing her name pointedly. Ruri seemed to catch my drift, she sighed and folded the apron over her arm, "If Father knew, he'd have your head Nami." I laughed loudly, drawing a little attention. Playfully I shoved Ruri's shoulder, "That's why he's still in Kusa and we're here. What he doesn't know can't hurt him!" I said with a wink then walked away, leaving Ruri to follow wordlessly.

The minute we got back to our hotel room Ruri said, "Alright, I just want you to know, I think I like you better as quiet and calm Tora. That flirty, loud Nami is freaking me out." I raised an eyebrow as I hung both our work uniforms on pegs at the door, "Well flirty and loud Nami is going to get more information than someone quiet. And the job at the bar is the same thing. All kinds of low-lives hang around bars, just full of the information we need." I walked to the little kitchenette to fix dinner then paused, "In fact, that would be the perfect place to meet Arashi." Ruri shot me a look, "Are you saying he's a low-life?" She snapped. I didn't see the need to answer that.

The next night both of us were walking around the dimly lit and smoke choked room, back in our disguises. Ruri didn't seem to enjoy being flirted with by old drunken men, she always ducked away from their grabbing hands; but I swallowed my pride and suffered through their attentions, acting like I enjoyed it. I kept reminding myself that it was a step closer to bringing down Akatsuki and with them, my mother. I was swore and felt violated at the end of the night regardless.

vvv

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be callous. I just want to show you a good time..." One of the drunks said to me our third night in Iwa. By then Arashi had 'introduced' himself and made it clear that the younger Mayuko sister was off limits. His protection didn't extend to me however, and I was left to deal with drunken perverts all night. I had made a habit of appearing to be easy, until they invited me to engage in a more private conversation, so to speak. I declined every offer graciously and most left me alone. Only the more determined customers had to be dealt with more severely.

I smiled at the man currently vying for my attentions, "Maybe some other time, sir. I should really get back to work. My boss will have my head!" I laughed, but was cut off when the man jerked me into his lap and landed a sloppy kiss on my lips, forcibly shoving his tongue down my throat. I gagged and struggled to throw him off, but couldn't. When he pulled away, I slapped him across the face indignantly and stomped away. Ruri giggled when she saw my expression, "Don't like anyone but you know who kissing you?" We had agreed that since Itachi's name was well known throughout the nations, it would be best to leave him unnamed and avoid suspicion. Arashi smirked into his drink while I glared at Ruri.

Arashi set down his glass and motioned to me, "I need to speak with you, Nami." He said in all seriousness. Ruri and I exchanged a glance before I followed him into a secluded corner of the bar. I crossed my arms as I eyed my teammate, "What do you want?" I demanded. Even though he was technically dating Ruri, though it wasn't official, Arashi and I still hated each other. At least we tried to get along for Ruri's sake. Arashi mimicked my stance, "Pretend we're arguing about Uma." He said, barely moving his lips while casting a look at the crowded room. I narrowed my eyes at him, but nodded then snapped something about leaving my sister alone. He spoke lowly while I was talking, "We should be leaving soon. It's obvious these people don't know anything about our target." I gave an discreet nod. While Arashi argued that Ruri was old enough to make her own decisions I whispered, "Three more days, just in case we find something." Arashi frowned as if he didn't like the idea, but didn't argue. We both finished our cover conversation then separated. I went back to serving and he went to flirt with Ruri some more.

Later that night I told Ruri of the plans, she seemed relieved to be leaving soon, even though she was the one with the least risk. Although I had to agree with her, I was feeling a little homesick. For reasons that that I didn't want to admit to. And most of them started with a certain Uchiha...

^o^

The ending couldn't have been helped. My first chapter of the official school year! Yay! Wow I got that out faster than I thought, although it could have been because I was already half way finished with it when school started... Sorry I'm babbling.

Flamers shall not be discriminated!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Let's play psychic. Can you guess the thought running through my mind as I'm typing this? I'll give you a hint. It's starts with 'I' and ends with 'don't own Naruto'! :D

Thanks to Fernlight, Animefreak1145, Kyoichi Amaya, Sally95 (guest), and Silent-Himitsu for reviews.

**Sally95:** That seems to be what everyone is thinking... so I just might have to do shove that idea in the story somewhere. XD

vvv

"Ugh, I'm so tired..." Ruri groaned, pressing a hand into the small of her back. I sighed, regretting the decision to leave Iwa so early in the morning. Arashi shot me a look that told me he was thinking the same thing, and was blaming Ruri's exhaustion on me. The three extra days were a waste, the only thing we learned was that the alleged Akatsuki member, Deidara, had once been an Iwa nin. I knew that from the headband he had worn when we fought him during the Kazekage rescue mission. "Just keep walking, Ruri... We can rest when we get to the Fire Country." I urged my friend along. The fifteen year old girl heaved a large sigh and shuffled a few more steps before stopping, her bright blue eyes suddenly alert. Arashi and I paused, watching her. As far as scouts went, Ruri was one of the best. She was able to identify noises that were almost impossible to pick up. It was truly uncanny.

Ruri stood still, listening for whatever had alerted her. In the silence there was a miniscule snap of a twig. With surprising speed, Ruri twisted and threw a kunai towards a bush fifty feet behind us. Both Arashi and I reached for out own weapons, ready for whatever enemy came crawling out. The bushes rustled more, shaking violently now. We all tensed and a small white bird hopped out the bush, its beady eyes watching us; it almost looked like the bird was glaring at the three of us. Arashi and I shot Ruri looks while she giggled sheepishly and blushed, "Whoops, guess I'm just that tired. Sorry, won't happen aga-" She was cut off when the white bird, which had been ignoring us up to this point, flew right at her. Ruri threw up her arms instinctively with a cry of alarm.

Then the bird exploded.

All three of us were blown back from the explosive. My back slammed into a tree trunk and I slid down with a groan of pain. Shaking my head to clear the ringing in my head I staggered to a stand, one hand braced against the tree's rough bark. I should have seen that coming. Cocky laughter filled the air and I glared at the man now standing in the clearing. The last time I had seen this guy was when he had captured the Kazekage.

Deidara smirked, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, un. I could have killed you then, but I decided to play with you first." He told us. I glanced at my teammates to make sure they were okay. Arashi was helping Ruri to her feet, his expression concerned, but both of them seemed well. Deidara smirked at the two then at me. His blue eyes widened and he pointed at me, "Hey I remember you, yeah! You were with those damn Uchihas." I glared at him and drew one of my katana, "It's hard to forget me." I said conversationally. The Akatsuki member laughed, "I'll say. With those scars, no one will ever forget you! It's kinda freaky actually, hm." If he was looking for a raise out of me, he was sadly disappointed. I didn't move from my position. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement but didn't turn towards it, I didn't want to give Deidara an opening.

Suddenly shurikens came flying out from behind Deidara aimed at him. The Akatsuki dodged them easily and jumped into the trees. He tsked, "You should really think of a better strategy, un. That won't work." Ruri came out of hiding, sending death glares up at the Akatsuki member. Arashi eased out of the shadows behind my tree, "Are you alright?" He whispered softly, so Deidara wouldn't hear. I nodded and moved to join Ruri in the middle of the clearing, Arashi following me. The three of us stood there, glaring at the Akatsuki bomber, we were all close distance fighters and he seemed to know that and so was keeping a distance from us, giving him the advantage. Deidara leaned against the tree he was in, "You know... all three of you are pretty sorry shinobi, yeah. I've been following you ever since you left Iwa and you just now noticed?! Are all Konoha nins this bad, or is it just you, hm?" Arashi stiffened beside me, his muscles tensing to attack. I grabbed him, "When I say 'go' we all run, got it?" I hissed lowly. Both my teammates shot me incredulous looks, I glared at them, "Look, this guy fought and _defeated_ the Kazekage by himself. And he fought three Uchihas, two Hyuugas, Kakashi-san, and Naruto with only one arm. We wouldn't last five minutes. Our best chance at survival is to run." Ruri and Arashi exchanged a look, but begrudgingly agreed.

We all turned back to the bomber, who didn't look too pleased that we were ignoring him, and pulled out throwing weapons, making it look like we were going to attack. The Akatsuki member smirked and plunged both hands into pouches at his hips, I guess that was where he kept his clay. "GO!" I yelled, as one we threw kunais, shurikens, and senbon needles before turning tail and making our escape while Deidara was forced to dodge our attack. I could hear his shout of anger and urged Arashi and Ruri to run faster. All too soon we were dodging bombs flying in out direction. I was surprised that Deidara was missing us so much. I had seen his attacks before, his aim was exceedingly sharp. So why was none of the bombs even getting close to us?

I realized why too late. By the time I figured out he was herding us somewhere, and about to call the team to a halt, Ruri broke through the trees and into a large meadow. The minute her foot touched the ground, it exploded. A shout of surprise escaped my mouth and both Arashi and I pulled back just in time to avoid the mines. Deidara's large clay bird, the thing he had been chasing us on, swooped low. The Akatsuki member laughed at our stricken faces, "Surprised, yeah? You truly are pathetic. Art is an explosion! A fleeting moment, and your friend has experience its power, un." Deidara said haughtily. Arashi gave an animalistic growl and jumped forward, kunai ready to slit the bombers throat.

While Arashi had Deidara distracted I cautiously ran for Ruri. She laid at the edge of the clearing, twisted and unconscious, but surprisingly alive. I would have expected that she would have died from such an explosion. As I inspected her, I realized it was a good thing that she was unconscious, the burns that covered her body were brutal, as was her broken bones. There was no way Arashi and I could finish this fight alone and somehow protect Ruri too. I pulled out a scroll painted red and looked up at Arashi still fighting Deidara. I gave a sharp whistle and both men glanced down at me. Arashi, seeing the scroll in my hand, landed a kick in Deidara's stomach and flipped off the bird. As he shot down towards me I slung Ruri's useless arm over my shoulder and stood, dragging my teammate up with me. Snapping the scroll open I twirled it in a circle and made a hand sign just as Arashi grabbed my shoulder from above...

vvv

I leaned back, "That is as much as I can do at the moment." I told Arashi, the wounds on Ruri were only half healed. I had used too much of my chakra activating that transportation scroll. The scroll didn't have a long enough range to put us in the Fire Country, but we had managed to get within half a day of the border. I just hoped that Deidara's clay bird wasn't fast. Arashi picked up Ruri, cradling her in his arms, "We should move, before the Akatsuki catch up to us." He stated. I nodded and set a brisk pace, knowing that Arashi would never be able to carry Ruri at a ninja run.

We had the fortunate luck of running into a group of traveling entertainers a few hours later. The lead man took one look at Ruri's wounds and silently ushered us into a closed cart full of wide eyed women. I slumped against the wall of the cart, panting; I hadn't realized how little chakra I had. Arashi glanced at me then rolled his eyes, "You over did it big time, Tora. You better not pass out on me, because I'm not carrying you back." He said dully. I glared at him tiredly, but my heart wasn't in it. I knew he was right, but no matter how long I thought about it, there was no way I couldn't have avoided losing so much chakra. Arashi had been too busy fighting Deidara to activate the transportation seal, and he didn't have healing skills. Ruri would have died before we reached Konoha if I hadn't healed as much as I could. There was a possibility that she still could die.

One of the women spoke up, "You're shinobi, aren't you?" Arashi and I both turned to the group of women, I had completely forgotten about them. From the look on Arashi's face, he did too. Shooting a cautious look at me, Arashi slowly nodded. "Where from?" Another woman asked. Arashi turned away rudely, leaning over Ruri's unconscious body. I answered them, "Konohagakure. I'm Tora and this is Arashi and the girl is Ruri." The youngest woman, who looked about Ruri's age, grinned, "That's so cool! I wish I could be a ninja!" Arashi shot the girl a strange look over his shoulder, wondering why she thought so. It was obvious that shinobi life wasn't as glamorous as most painted it, Ruri's burned and broken body was evidence of that. I rubbed absently at my jawline, feeling my ridged scars twist and pucker under my fingers. Yawning I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the cart's wall. I was too tired to think...

^o^

Sorry, it would have gotten to long if I didn't stop now.

Flames, Reviews, Favorites, Alerts... Doesn't matter what you do, I'll be happy to hear from you!


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto. So stop asking!

Thanks to Chichi4mangaHero, YukiKitsune95, Aurora Truesdale, and Kyoichi Amaya for reviews. Thanks to wildrosesforever, Mystic Viccer, epicawesomeness777, Aurora Truesdale, and AwaitTheRise for favorites.

**Okay I normally don't do this, but because she's my all time favorite writer and because her story Koroko is what inspired me to write Acrobats in the first place: Please go check out ****petitefeeme****! Mainly her story A Demon's Fate, which has been unloved. It's so freaking adorable, like all the cute moments with Tenshi x100! (just pay no mind to the grammar mistakes, she translates her stories for us English speaking peoples to enjoy and some of the translation gets screwy sometimes...)**

Wow... 30 chapters and over 200 reviews total. RECORD! lol Thanks to everyone who has ever taken the time to read this story, just thought I'd throw that out!

vvv

I felt awkward sitting there with Ruri's family and Arashi, waiting for Lady Tsunade to tell us her condition, but at least I had managed to get Arashi and Ruri home. Maybe. From my quick assessment I had made, Ruri's chances of survive were slim, it would be a miracle if she lived. Ruri's mother was crying, clutching her husband as her sobs shook her frail body. Ruri's father looked dazed, as if he couldn't believe that his oldest child was really in the hospital, fighting for her life. Arashi held Kenshinteki, Ruri's younger brother, refusing to answer any of the kid's frantic questions of where Ruri was.

After the entertainers had crossed the Fire Country borders Arashi and I took Ruri and headed for Konoha. Luck was once again on our side as we ran across another team who took Ruri to the hospital quickly, leaving Arashi and I to catch up slowly. I just hoped our luck lasted and Ruri lived. I couldn't stand it if one of my friends died.

Lady Tsunade came out and everyone snapped their eyed to the Hokage, waiting for the news, good or bad. The blonde woman silently closed the door behind her before turning to us. I sighed when I saw the smile on her face, Ruri would be okay. Lady Tsunade explained that while Ruri was facing permanent skin damage and possibly soreness in the years to come, she would indeed live. I couldn't tell who was the most relieved, Ruri's mother or Arashi.

As Ruri's family disappeared into her room, Lady Tsunade turned to me, "That was quick thinking on your part Tora." She said. I looked away, not in the mood for praise. My friend was hurt because of my stupid actions. I should have realized sooner what Deidara had been doing; I knew his attack patterns, that he was intentionally missing us should have been a big clue. I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Lady Tsunade shook her head, "You are way too modest for your own good, Tora. Just take the complement and stop doubting yourself!" The Hokage snapped. I blushed and nodded meekly. Before either of us could say anything else a medic rushed forward, "Lady Tsunade, you're needed in Emergency Room 4, now!" He panted. The blonde didn't waste time, she took off at a run, following the medic back to the emergency wing.

I sighed, now that I wasn't having to worry about my teammate I could concentrate on resting. My chakra levels were still dangerously low. Groaning softly I cupped the back of my neck, pressing into a crick that I had just discovered, all I wanted to do was to go home and lay down. I could only hope that Reiko would watch Tenshi while I napped. Then I groaned when I remembered that Tenshi was still at the Uchiha house, and Reiko was still on his mission. I would have to go get my daughter.

A few minutes later I was knocking on the Main Uchiha house halfheartedly. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I had to walk from the hospital to the Uchiha Compound. It was alarming how exhausted I felt, I hadn't felt this tired since the attack on Konoha all those years ago, when I had foolishly worked myself until I passed out. I groaned quietly, pressing my fingers to my forehead, already I could feel a headache coming on. I needed to hurry up and lay down before I passed out. Briefly I wondered if Itachi would let me sleep in the Uchiha house, but I quickly dismissed the thought, the last thing I needed was more gossip. It was already bad enough with the rumor that I was secretly seeing Itachi, and the fact that Tenshi called him her father wasn't helping.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy, and I knocked again, desperately trying to stay awake long enough to at least have someone answer the door. When no one came to the door I knocked once more, this time louder. There was muffled conversation and footsteps heading towards the door. I sighed, finally, maybe I could just pass out in their arms and let them take care of me. With a frustrated groan I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand, trying to wake up. The door slid open and I lifted my head slowly to meet Itachi's dark eyes, my own barely keeping open.

Before I could speak, Itachi grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, "I thought I lost you..." He whispered roughly in my ear. I stood there, my tiredness gone, blinking at Itachi's odd behavior. In the years that I had known him, never once was he so open about his feelings. "Why did you think that?" I asked quietly, pulling away slightly to see his face. Itachi's expression was as stoic as ever, but something in his eyes warmed me. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine, "I heard about Ruri, I thought it was you." Hesitantly I brought my own arms around him so that my fingers brushed against the back of his neck. I never knew he cared so much, and that was endearing.

^o^

Ahhh, the wonderful fluffs! Sorry it took such a long time to update... I rewrote this chapter a lot, AND IT ENDED UP SHORT! ARGH!

Flame friendly!


End file.
